Fighting what is Fate
by Can't fight the Addiction
Summary: Jacob always believed he would love Bella and only Bella. But how long can he ignore the person he is truly meant to be with? Imprint story Jacob
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

The airport was not as busy as I thought it would be. But then again, I don't think many people pick Forks as a destination spot. I sat with my little brothers on a cold, wet bench as we waited in the rain. My eleven year old brother, Penn, hadn't spoken a word since we left Portland. Baby Cole was a different story. At eighteen months old he was already a handful and I dreaded dealing with his terrible twos. Our meager belongings sat in two duffel bags by my feet. We quite literally came with only the clothes on our backs.

After what seemed like forever, Bevy's car appeared out of the fog and I hurriedly bundled Cole into my arms and shielded as best I could with my jacket. The SUV parked on a curb a few feet away and after putting on my hood and grabbing the bags I went over. The trunk was already popped open and I saw my toddler cousins, Beau and Julie, playing in the backseat. While I loaded the bags into the car, Penn was already inside chatting with our other cousin Caleb, a fellow game enthusiast. Bevy came out to see if I needed help but I only asked her to take Cole. By the time I got into the car, my clothes were dripping onto the interior and my hair was sticking to my face. While combing the tangles out with my fingers, the twins in the back yelled out, "Hi Kitty Kat!"

"Hey you two." I replied. Bevy looked at me and grin and I returned with a smile of my own. We then started our on way back to La Push.

It began raining harder and harder as we drove. After watching the windshield wipers for ten minutes, I stared out the window at the ocean view. Aunt Beverly, or Bevy, never took her eyes off the road for one second. After her husband Kurt died last year in a violent car crash, she has been more than cautious.

The silence between us was becoming awkward, so in an effort to make small talk, Bevy said, "So how have you been Kit?"

"Good." I said still looking out the window, my hand under my chin.

"How's Sonny liking college life?"

"He loves it. Never shuts up about it."

She chuckled. "Which one is he attending again?"

"University of Wisconsin."

"Wow. That's really far."

"Yeah... mom didn't like the idea of him being so far away. But after some persuasion, she let go."

She paused for a brief second before continuing. I knew what she would ask next. "How is Julian doing?"

I frowned at the thought of my mother. I saw in the rear view mirror that Penn had heard too. I tried to change the subject. "Does it usually rain this much?"

She sensed that I was feeling uncomfortable and dropped her previous question. "Yeah it's occasionally sunny but most of the time, it's just wet. Doesn't it rain much in Portland?"

"Once in awhile but not twenty four seven."

"You'll get use to it after awhile." She gave me a small smile.

I shrugged. "I guess."

As we drove faster, the rain pounded harder. Not that I could hear it. What with all the noise in the back. Caleb, who was the same age as Pennr, was going on about _Gears of War_ while Beau and Julie screamed and giggled in the back. I would expect nothing less from four year olds. To add to all that, my baby brother was crying the whole way. Bevy wouldn't let me climb into the backseat because she was afraid I would get hurt. And it's not like we could stop on the sleek and narrow road. I had to listen to all that noise for about an hour before we finally reached Bevy's house.

The dirt path was now mostly mud and water. The car jolted from side to side and I began to feel nauseous. To take my mind off the throbbing in my head, I looked up through the sunroof at the tall trees hanging over us. Bevy lived away from the community of houses. She preferred it that way. Privacy and calm. Last time I was here was almost eight years ago when I was nine. It was a one story, modest looking, old house, painted a chocolate brown sort of color and the roof a deep gray. In the front lawn were several little trees and freshly cut bushes. The twins ran out into the pouring rain and stood beneath the roof. Bevy already got the bags and all I had to do was carry Cole. I did my best to shield him from the droplets while Penn and Caleb followed not far behind.

We entered the warm house and immediately I set the baby on the couch nearby. He smiled and cooed at me as I made those weird faces that my mom always did. I walked out into the hallway and the twins then rushed up, grabbed both of my hands, and started dragging me to the middle of the front entrance.

"Sleep in our room Kitty-Kat!" yelled Julie.

"Yeah we have all sorts of toys and we have a tent for you to sleep in!"

"You two," said Bevy," both know that she is going to sleep in the guest room."

"Awww." They both said as they let go of my hands.

I chuckled and patted their heads. "Maybe next time, kay?"

The two of them looked up at me with huge eyes and widening smiles. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise." I said as I stuck out my left pinky and both of them lunged for it and grasped it tight. After giving me one last hug they ran down the hall to their room and slammed the door.

"Well Kit" said Bevy grabbing my attention. "You'll be staying in that room over there." She pointed to the door in the living room, only a few feet away from the TV.

"The boys will be staying in the room down the hall. Penn, I hope you don't mind sharing with Caleb."

"That's alright." He said with an apathetic voice. The two boys rushed down the hall and slammed the door shut. Not soon after, gunfire and shouts of rage were coming out. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks so much for taking us in Bevy."

"It's no problem at all. You three are family."

"But you're barely making end's meet already. Especially since-"

She put up her hand. "Silly girl don't worry about such things."

I bit my lip and scratched my head. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Since I will be working very often all you need to do is look after the little ones. Can you do it?"

"Of course." I replied.

She looked up at the clock on the fireplace mantle. "It's late, you better get to bed. School starts tomorrow after all."

"Okay. But I got to tuck Cole in first."

"I can do that don't worry about it. You must be exhausted."

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Good night."

"Good night."

I picked up my duffle and walked over to my new bedroom.

It was a charming little space. The wallpaper was a faded orange. The queen sized bed was positioned on the far right side. In the corner was a desk with a lamp and next to it one of those fifties, rotary phones. The lone window looked out into the front driveway. I set my things down on the floor and rummaged through both to find my p.j.'s and toothbrush. After brushing my teeth and showering, I climbed into my bed and buried myself under the covers. I closed my eyes and the next time I thought I was awake; I was eating chocolate boats in a sea of milk...

* * *

**Through the eyes of Billy...**

"No sign of him yet Billy, I'm sorry."

I sighed. "Don't burden yourself Sam; Jake will come back when he is ready."

"But... it's almost been three weeks."

"That I am well aware of. But would he come back even if we found him?"

"I suppose you have a point."

"You should get back now. Emily must be worried sick."

He was contemplating staying but he finally let up. "Alright then. Take care Billy."

"You too."

After I saw Sam run into the woods and phase back into his wolf form, I wheeled myself back inside. It has been some time since Jacob ran off and although this isn't exactly the first time, I still worry. But could I really blame him? The girl he loved had chosen another and now he is broken. Forcing him to move on would only cause him more pain. When Sarah passed on, I wasn't sure if I would survive. But I did, for them, my children.

My son where are you...

* * *

_Damn alarm. I'll beep you._

I didn't want to get up. I just wanted stay in bed and skip the day. Half because, hell, I'm lazy and the other half is that I don't want to go to school. I mean yeah every kid doesn't want to go to school but I have my reasons. First off, La Push high school is mostly made up of people of the Quileute tribe. I have nothing against them but most kids can be cruel to those who are different, especially to someone like me. I am not Native American but white as white can be. But I never really gave any thought about that. I mostly worried about my voice when I was little. Kids always picked on me because of my "manly" voice.

When I reached puberty, my voice went from super squeaky to "holy crap" that's deep with a side order of raspy. All the boys were creeped out by me and none of the girls wanted to be near me because the idiots thought it was contagious. A blessing came the year I turned fifteen and my voice softened a lot. Going to a school where I would be the social outcast, _again_, is something I was not looking forward to. But even from under the covers and my closed door, I could smell the pancakes from the kitchen. Food has always been my weakness. So I begrudgingly got up, got dressed, and slinked out for breakfast.

Both of my brothers were already there. Penn was stuffing his face with toast and eggs while Bevy fed some mushed greens to Cole. My three cousins were in the living room watching some stupid cartoon that, like most now-a-days, relied on gross out humor. Not something I'd want to watch while eating. I took a seat next to my aunt, who looked at me and said, "Morning."

I replied with a yawn.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You really didn't need to get-"

"Now before you throw a fit I got most of those things at thrift stores so they didn't cost much at all."

"I guess that makes it a little better." I grinned.

"Eat something. You can't go to school on an empty stomach." Just like Bevy. The worrying, warrior mother. I grabbed a pancake and stuffed the whole thing into my mouth, then drank a glass of milk all in three seconds.

"Take your time, it's only seven."

"I always eat like this." I said, my mouth stuffed with another pancake. She chuckled and shook her head. Cole was in his hand me down highchair giggling and refusing to eat the squashed peas.

I hate peas. We must get it from our mother.

After we all finished our breakfast, we got into the car and were on our way. First we had to drop off Caleb, Penn, and the twins off at La Push Elementary. Then we left Cole with a sitter near the high school so I could walk over and pick him up afterward. Then finally we arrived, Quileute Reservation High School. There were a few kids in the front that made me more nervous. I was hoping that I would be late and no one would be outside gawking at me. Whispering about how I wasn't a Quileute or how I sounded weird. But sadly, we were already here. Let the torment begin...

* * *

**Through the eyes of Quil...**

We were all suppose to meet with Sam before we set off to school. But Paul and Embry were late as usual. Leah and Seth had been here earlier than the rest of us. I'm guessing it was so Leah could have more time with Sam, she made it a point to make sure we all knew that. Jared was real anxious to get going so he could meet up with Kim. I was still half-dead being seven in the morning. Why did summer have to end?

Finally after waiting for twenty minutes, the two morons showed up.

"About damn time!" I said with a grin.

Paul was already clenching fists. "Gees, Paul relax I was just kidding."

"What's this all about Sam?" asked Embry.

"Jacob." he replied in a low voice.

Of course, Jacob. I still couldn't believe he'd been gone for this long. I knew he loved Bella but that doesn't mean he should throw his life away. And what about the bloodsuckers? Did he expect us to do all the work? We need the entire pack. We're a family. You can't just turn your back on them.

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"He's coming back."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. "What?", we all said unison.

"How do you know?" wondered Seth.

"His scent is very, very faint. But noticeable." replied Sam.

"How far is he?" asked Paul.

"Probably several miles, I'm not sure. I think he should be back sometime this week though."

"That's great news." proclaimed Embry.

"I just thought all of you should know."

"And Billy?"

"I told him a few minutes ago."

"You all should get going now." said Emily who had just come out of the house. She went over to Sam's side and he held her near. Leah cringed at the sight.

"Yeah come on Quil let's go."

"What's with all the hurry?"

"In case you've forgotten, we're seniors now! Think of the power!"

"Em...we're werewolves. You want to feel high and mighty, look at yourself in the mirror when you change."

"But we don't change as much since the bloodsuckers left last year."

"Yeah sucks doesn't it."

"For you maybe. Whatever let's just get going or we'll be late."

Me and Em along with Paul, Jared, and Seth quickly ran over to school. The whole time I only thought how one of my best buds was coming back.


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight Series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

As I walked up the stairs to the front entrance of the school, all eyes were on me. There were no whispers, no comments but they didn't need to say anything. The way they all looked at me said it all. _Outsider_. How I wish I looked more conspicuous. As a red headed white girl, I stood out like a sore thumb in a sea of dark skinned, dark haired students. After what seemed like forever, I finally reached the front door. Lovely, there were even more people inside and again the stares were pointed my way. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

I started walking faster as I saw the office door. All the while keeping my head down.

The receptionist, like the students, had dark skin and black hair but was very curly and tied in a ponytail. I went over and she looked up and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm a new student."

"Name please."

"Katherine." I replied.

"Katherine..."

"Oh sorry. Katherine Sweeney."

She stopped typing for only a second and quickly glanced at me. Wonderful, the state contacted the school on my family history. No doubt, I'd be receiving the same treatment from my teachers.

"Well Ms. Sweeney, here's your schedule," She pulled a sheet of paper out of the printer and handed it to me," And lunch is after fourth period."

"Thanks."

Before I opened the door, I took one deep breath and exhaled. I was going to run to my class as fast as I could. I kept my head down the entire way hoping I wouldn't crash into anyone. Finally, I had reached my class. A true miracle considering I didn't know where I was going. The bell was about to ring in a few seconds. I went inside and gave my schedule to the teacher. He motioned for me to find a seat and I immediately went straight to the back. As the bell rang, I put my head down on the desk in an effort to hide myself. I heard the shuffling of chairs and chatter as the room filled with students. None was directed about the dark red mass in the back. After the final bell had rung, the teacher called the class to order.

"Good morning class. Welcome back. How was your summer break?"

The class erupted into different responses and after laughing it off, he once again brought order. "Well I see you all had your own little adventures. But I think we should start class. Oh, we have a new student with us today."

_Crap._

I lifted my head slowly to see that every set of eyes were looking back at me. The teacher motioned for me to come up to the front and I complied. I put my thumbs on the edge of my jean pockets and stood next to him in front of his desk.

"Class, this is Katherine Sweeney." They all kept staring. "Katherine why don't you tell us about yourself."

_Oh, joy_.

He walked over back to his desk and left me to stand there like an idiot.

"Well...I prefer to be called either Kit... or Kat. I'm sixteen. I'm from Oregon. That's about it."

"Well thank you Ms. Sweeney. Please be seated."

For the rest of the class I just sat there not really paying attention to the lecture. All the while wondering why I had decided to take psych. I was really looking forward to my next class. English had always been my favorite subject. The work to me is so amazingly easy that I finish in twenty minutes tops. Then I have time to read for the rest of the period. When the class ended, I was the first one out the door. I made it my top priority to make it to my second period without having to stop.

After handing my schedule to the teacher, I once again chose the seat in the back. This teacher was more merciful and did not ask me to come up. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the stares. As the day went on the stares got less and less and I started to calm.

It was just mostly review so this class went by more quicker as did my third period. I wanted fourth to come and go just as quick so I could escape and go to lunch but I still dreaded going. Chemistry has never been my cup of tea but for some strange reason I was good at it. It could be because most of the time I'm hoping I'll mix up something that will explode.

The classroom was bigger than the rest and had several lab tables. The teacher told me stand on the side of the room because she was going to change seats. After the bell rang and everyone was inside the awkward feeling was intensified. I just stood behind the crowd as she called out names to the tables. I was called third. She wasn't going in order apparently. When all was said and done, we started class. The teacher was droning on about something when the door crashed open.

There standing in the doorway were guys so tall they almost had to scrunch down to fit through. One had a buzz haircut and was wearing a plain white shirt and baggy, torn jeans. The other had slightly longer hair and he wore a sleeveless shirt with cut off jeans. The other students acted as if this was something that happened everyday. Was I the only one who saw how freakishly tall they were?

"Ah, Mr. Call and of course Mr. Ateara. Would you mind explaining why you are late?"

"Well the thing is me and Quil were in the restroom when I experienced a zipper malfunction and-"

"Stop!"

The class burst out laughing and I chuckled under my breath.

"Just sit down. Quil in the back, Embry you'll be sitting next to Katherine."

"Who?" She pointed to me and he looked at the other guy and shrugged. He took the stool next to me and sat.

She kept going on and one before telling us to take out a piece of paper. I pulled out my binder and set it on the table. I reached down again for a pencil.

"You like Def Leppard?" The voice came from beside me. It was that Embry guy. He had actually noticed the sticker on my binder. The sticker of the most awesome band of all time.

"Uh, yeah." I said sheepishly.

"Cool. Which song is your favorite?"

I thought about it before answering. I had way too many to choose from. "_Bringing on the heartbreak_."

"I prefer _Pour some sugar on me_."

I chuckled. "Oh I bet you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well after making that zipper comment."

He thought about it for a minute. "Touché. I'm Embry, you're Katherine right?"

"Kit. Or Kat."

"Hmmm. How about Kit-Kat?"

"Well that's new. Uh. Sure. I guess."

"Cool."

He extended his hand to shake mine and I complied.

"Ow!" He felt as though he had just got his hand out of the oven. The class turned to our direction.

"Is anything wrong here?" The teacher asked.

"No I just pricked myself that's all."

She turned and walked back to her desk. Embry looked at me an apologetic look and said, "Sorry about that, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't prepared for...that. What's with your hand?"

"A condition? Don't worry it's not contagious."

I looked back down at my hand and after gawking for a second I looked up to see Embry mouthing words to that other guy in the back. Quil I think. He turned his attention back to me when he noticed I was staring.

"So this your first day huh?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well if you haven't noticed," he leaned in closer and he gestured for me to do the same. "There aren't many red heads in this school."

I laughed to myself. He had a point. "Actually it's burgundy."

"Well excuse me." He retorted.

I shrugged apologetically. "Sorry it's a habit."

"So, what's a girl like you doing in La Push?"

I was hoping nobody would bring up the subject. I tried to be as ambiguous as possible.

"I used to live in Portland...Oregon but we started having financial problems so my mom sent us, me and my little brothers I mean, to live here with my aunt."

"Who's your aunt?"

"Beverly Farrell."

He blinked, surprised. "Bevy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow. You're real lucky."

"I know. Bevy's real nice."

He studied my face. Almost as though he was looking over every feature. "You don't look much like her."

"Don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that 're not blood related." He raised an eyebrow. "My uncle Kurt was my dad's brother. One time he came to First Beach and he and Bevy fell in love, got married, and had kids, all that jazz."

"Cool. But why are _you_ here?"

I quickly came up with a vague excuse. "My mom couldn't take care of us anymore. She and and Bevy are real close so she offered to take us in."

"Makes sense. How you liking every thing so far?"

"Awkward. Everyone keeps looking at me as if I don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Like I don't belong."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about stuff like that. It will pass after a few weeks."

"Is it always like this with new people?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not usually but then again you stick out more than others."

I snorted. "Really?"

The bell rang not soon after my outburst. I was actually depressed to leave chemistry. I couldn't say the same for Embry.

"Yes! lunch! I'm starving."

I shrugged a response.

"You want to sit with us?"

I looked at him. I was confused. "Us?"

"Yeah, me, Quil, and a few others."

"Have lunch?"

"Yeah."

"With you?"

"Is that so horrible." He looked offended.

"N-no. I mean, I guess not-"

"Great, let's get going."

I hope I wouldn't live to regret this.


	3. Not so Social

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight Series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Embry had an entire tray of food. It actually spilled off onto the floor a few times. All I had was a bottle of soda. Ever since I got food poisoning in the fifth grade, I've made it a priority to never eat school food again. He headed towards a table near a grassy knoll overlooking the school. Sitting there were guys just as huge as Embry and one girl. Aside from her, he and them could all pass as brothers. One of them gave me a look so terrifying that it stopped me in my tracks. I hesitated to go near. Embry turned and saw the fear on my face. He looked back at that scary guy and glared. He looked down before giving me another death stare.

"Don't worry," he said, "Paul's like that to most people."

"He looks like he wants to _kill_ me."

"Come on you can't chicken out on me."

I sighed. "Fine. But if he rams me into the floor, you're paying for my medical bills."

But my threat did not phase him. He just laughed it off."Deal."

I willed my legs to move towards the table. My heart pounding from the fear. I was never any good with meeting new people. Especially when they're tall, muscle bound boys. Embry set his tray down on the table and sat next to Quil. I stood awkwardly to the side of the table. They didn't seem to notice me standing there like moron. As I opened my bottle of cherry soda, the sound of the air leaving brought their attention. I looked down in an effort to avoid contact. Embry cleared his throat and said, "Sorry guys. This is my new friend Kit-Kat."

I heard one of them chuckle. Why did I say he could call me that?

"Kit?" I looked up. "You already know Quil."

He grinned and waved. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Seth." He pointed to a guy not as big as the others and he appeared younger.

"Jared and his girlfriend Kim. And of course Paul."

Jared and Kim smiled at me while Paul continued to glare. "Hi." I replied after all the intros.

"Why don't you sit down?" said Quil.

"That's alright."

"Come on Kit-Kat show some backbone."

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Kim who was holding hands with Jared. When I glanced over in their direction I was shocked at what I saw. The way Jared looked at her. His eyes were filled with so much love and devotion and I kept thinking that he would actually take a bullet for her. It isn't something I see very often.

Seth I found out was only a freshman. Jared, Kim, Quil, Em, and Paul were seniors. Paul, I still don't get what his deal is. Every time he looked over in my direction it was as if he wanted to tell me to piss off or something. Em smacked on the side of the head every time he caught him glaring.

They all seemed real close like they were a real family. The guys talked about cars, parts, and some other stuff I didn't get. So most of the time I talked with Kim who never once let go of Jared's hand.

"Don't you just hate it when guys get into their... modes?" she said.

"Hey, I have three brothers. I get used to it after awhile."

She laughed and said, "It's nice to have a girl to talk to. When they're in their own little world, it can get pretty boring."

"Tell me about it. Engines, and tailpipes, and spoilers, oh my!"

We both laughed. I was somewhat relieved. She had a sense of humor. Not as odd as Embry's but still funny. Just as I was finally having a good day, the bell rang. Time always flies when you're having fun I guess.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Kim.

"Uh, yeah sure. It was nice meeting you."

"Ditto." She and Jared walked off to another side of the entrance while I went to my Home Ec.

Quil was in my cooking class and I swear I had to watch him the whole time because every time I turned my back, the mixing bowl was licked clean. After three attempts we actually made something edible.

Then my day was finally over. I walked over to Mrs. Willow's house and picked up baby Cole. It was a twenty-minute walk back to Bevy's. He was fidgeting to get out of the sling the whole way. What a little of energy he was. I'm dreading the days of his terrible two's.

* * *

**Through the eyes of Embry...  
**

"So what you guys think of Kit?"

Me, the guys, and Kim were heading to Emily's house. Lunch was only two hours ago but already I was craving her cooking.

"She seemed nice." replied Kim.

"Why, because she keeps you company?" said Quil.

"She actually _was_ nice and not like those other girls. She's the first girl I've talked to who hasn't used any internet slang. I can't stand anymore LOL's. But don't you think it's ironic?"

"Ironic?" said Jared

"That you're all wolves and her name is Kat."

"Heh. Didn't think of that." I said

"Don't worry Kim we're not gonna hurt her." said Paul with a teasing grin.

"You better not. She 's the only girl I actually want to hang out with at school."

"By the way Paul what's your deal with her anyway? And don't tell me it's because you prefer brunettes and blondes."

"Did you think it's wise for her to hang with us? What if she catches us on a bad day?"

"Listen Paul I get what you mean. But that doesn't give you the excuse to treat her like an outsider. She's cool."

"Whatever."I jabbed in the side with my elbow and he tackled back.

"Quil! Help me out man."

By the time we reached the house we were covered in mud and leaves. Emily was already in the kitchen. She made us a humongous batch of potatoes and her meat loaf is heaven in my mouth. But watching Sam and her eat each others faces wasn't a pretty sight. Leah was so uncomfortable being in that kitchen. That was redemption I guess.

"Man, what's taking Jake so long?" asked Jared.

"He's closer. Very close about a few miles." said Sam.

"That's good." I said.

"When he gets back. I don't want anyone to bring up-"

"Bella." we all said at once.

"It's a very hard spot for him and don't want to take the chance of him running off again. Got it?"

"Got it." we all agreed.

* * *

_**Friday...**_

The week went by pretty fast. Embry was right, people got over my arrival in just two days. Speaking of Embry, he and the others had been real jittery lately. They were always on edge as if on a different mindset. Like they were waiting for something to happen.

"What's with you guys?" I finally had the courage to speak up.

"What do you mean?" asked Embry.

"You all look as though you're waiting for a monsoon or something."

"None of your business." said Paul.

"Cool it Paul. Sorry Kit, it's just-"

"Embry-"

"Shut up Paul." he said before turning back to me. "Well as I was saying before I was _rudely _ interrupted, is that a friend of ours is coming back to town."

"Oh? He's been gone for awhile?"

"Yeah almost a month. He goes off by himself once in awhile to let off some steam, but this is the longest he's been gone. We worry that he might have done something reckless."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know if it'd be right to tell you."

"You don't have to. I was just curious."

"Haven't you ever heard the expression _Curiosity killed the Cat?"_

"Embry Call, are you threatening me?" I said teasingly.

"Maybe I am." he retorted with a sly grin.

"THe two of you stop flirting." said Quil teasingly. Embry socked him in the shoulder.

I laughed. "So when should he be back?"

"We were hoping it would be sometime this week."

"You don't know?"

"He left very suddenly. His appearances are just as sudden."

"Ah."

The bell rang again. Thank goodness. But it's not like I actually do stuff on weekends. Lovely, I have no life. I got home around three and if it weren't for Cole in my arms, I would've collapsed right then and there on the couch. For the rest of the day I just did my homework and chores. After cooking dinner and making sure everyone was asleep. I couldn't stay up any longer. I didn't even bother to change out of my clothes. I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next day for some unknown and mysterious reason I got up bright and early. A habit I guess. Bevy had just come home. Good thing it was her day off. She was still in her nursing uniform when I found her passed out on the couch. Seeing her made me remember I forgot to change. I sniffed my shirt and, wow, I really should've done laundry instead of getting one out of the hamper. After changing and brushing my teeth I started breakfast and a pot of coffee for Bevy. By the time I was done she was already sitting at the kitchen table rubbing her eyes.

"You look like you died and came back to life."

"Always a cup of sunshine in the morning aren't you Kit?"

"Sorry about that. Here." I handed the cup and she blew on it before taking a sip. She glanced down at her watch and said, "Oh shoot I forgot."

"What is it?"

"I'm supposed to go over to Billy Black's. I deliver his pain medication. His son ran off last month."

"His son? You mean-"

"Yes Jacob. I honestly can't believe he left his poor old father to look after himself. He's in a wheelchair for crying out loud! And all because of some girl."

"A girl?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. It isn't my place."

I chuckled. "Bevy you're too sweet for your own good."

"I better get going."

"No you stay. I'll go deliver it."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"You're dead on your feet. You'll probably get in a car crash on the way there." Immediately after I uttered those words, I reprimanded myself for bringing up crashes. After all, her husband was killed in one. But she didn't seem phased.

"I guess you're right. I'll give you directions and the medication. Make sure to ask if he needs anymore."

"Okay."

"Take the Suburban. It's the only car we have left anyways. Ever since-"

"Bevy why don't you go to sleep?"

"Alright. Be careful. Watch out for slick roads and deer.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

After giving me directions and the keys, I got into the huge SUV and drove over to Billy's house.


	4. Timing

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight Series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

The first time I met Billy Black and his family was when Bevy and Kurt were getting married. Their wedding was held on the beach near the Black's house. My father was the best man; my mother was a bridesmaid while my big brother was the ring bearer. I had no role. Merely an invited guest. It was Billy who walked Bevy down the aisle. It seemed only natural, he basically raised her. Bevy's mother had died giving birth to her and as for her dad, well let's just say he was a mean drunk. Billy took her in and to this day, she considers him her father.

There are a _few_ things I don't remember since I was so young but I do remember him and his family. Especially Mrs. Black, who had promised to keep me company during the wedding, as the rest of my family was busy. She was such a warm, kind woman. She talked with me and told me funny stories and held my hand for most of the time. She made me feel like I was one of her own children. When I heard she had passed I felt as though one of my good friends had died.

I remember the girls, Becky and Rachel. They were only a few years older but they were nice to me. They let me sit next to them and Becky even asked me to dance. Then there was Jacob. One word. Butt head. How could I even forget a guy like him. So immature and such a...such a...butt head!

The whole day he kept saying how ugly I was and pulling at my hair when he sat in the pew behind me. During the reception, the bully teased me about my freckles, which have disappeared _completely_ now thank God, and how my hair was such a blindingly, bright color. Then to add injury to insult, he tripped me and I fell into the fountain! I cried so much that I had to be taken into another room because I was annoying the guests. But that only made me cry harder because I wanted to see the screams he would get from his mom. Well I didn't see it but I sure did hear it.

So it's him that Embry and the others are so anxious to see. In my opinion, if he can up and leave his paralyzed father just like that, he's an even bigger asshole than I thought. But I guess I shouldn't judge. Who knows, he could've changed since the last time I saw him. It _has_ been over ten years. But it is sort of silly. I mean he left his home and father because of a girl. Talk about melodramatic.

When I came up to the house, I saw that nothing had changed. A ramp for Billy's wheelchair was added but aside from that, it was the way I remembered when I was five. After getting out of the car, I started towards his house.

_Oh, crap I forgot the medicine._ Just as I was running back to the car, someone called my name

"Kit?!"

I turn around and who did I see? "Embry? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He jogged over to me and said, "I should be asking you the same."

"Bevy wanted me to drop off some medicine for Billy."

He paused for a moment, as though he were contemplating a proper response. "Give it to me I'll make sure he gets it."

"I gotta get it from the car first." I said pointing behind me.

He sighed. "I'll come with you." We proceeded to walk over to the Suburban and my curiosity got the better of me.

"So, what are _you_ doing here? Waiting for Jacob?"

"How did you-"

"My aunt." I answered quickly.

He quickly shook off his surprise. "Ah. Yeah we're waiting for him. The others are inside the-"

He stopped right in the middle of the dirt road, his body stiff and rigid. He looked into the forest ahead as though he were looking for something.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Give me the keys." He held out his hands in front of me while still keeping his eyes on the trees.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll get the pills, you go inside the house and chat."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"You're not going to steal the car are you. It's not even mine."

"Please. Why would I steal a car from someone who could identify me, let alone a Suburban?"

I shrugged. "Good point."

I gave him the keys and started back towards the house._ Weirdo._I said to myself. As I reached the front steps, the door swung open with tremendous strength. There standing in the doorway was a guy as big as the others but whom I didn't recognize. I stood on the first step gawking at him. Not because he was looming over me like a massive animal but because his shirtless body was right in front of me. He looked down at me, puzzled, and said, "Can I help you?"

I tried to find my words. "Uh-I'm-yeah-Is, uh, Billy here?"

"Yes. And you are?" he said with scrutinizing eyes.

"Oh, I'm Kit."

He raised an eyebrow. "Bevy's niece?"

"Beverly Farrell? _You're_ her niece?"

"Uh, yeah." I said somewhat insulted.

"You two don't look much alike."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I get that a lot. Can I see Billy?"

"For?" This guy was really starting to annoy me.

"Bevy sent me to give him his pills."

"I'll give it to him." he said stretching his arm out to me.

"Well Embry is getting them right now but he told me to wait inside."

"We are kind of expecting someone."

"Yeah I know."

"Sam," said a voice in the background, "who is it?"

I looked behind him to see a very old man in a wheelchair being pushed by a young woman. Billy didn't change much at all.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Beverly Farrell's niece."

He squinted at me. I guess his eyes weren't as good as they used to be. "Emily could you please?"

"Of course Billy." The girl pushed him closer to the door. And from the sunlight streaming forward, I got a good look at her face. It was so badly scarred from her hairline to her chin. My mouth fell open from immediate shock but I quickly recovered. Not wanting to be rude I turned my eyes back on Billy. I wonder what happened to her.

"Kitty? Kitty Farrell?"

I was a little taken a back. I hadn't used my father's name in about a year. "Sweeney. Mom and dad got divorced."

"My goodness. You're all grown up."

"Well I am almost seventeen."

"My, my. Come closer."

I complied and walked slowly up the steps. He held out his right hand and after a few seconds I took it in my left. Right when I did, the guys along with Kim and some other girl appeared.

"I hardly even recognize you. You've grown into a lovely young woman. "

I blushed, I couldn't help it. "Thank you."

"How is Harrison?"

"He's in college now."

"Goodness. I've missed so much. I haven't seen either of you since you were this tall." he made a gesture with his hand that went up to his handlebars.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"There is no need to apologize. I am very glad you are here. But I have to say you're timing is bad."

My smile sagged a little. "Is Jacob going to throw a fit or something? I mean I doubt he even remembers me."

He was about to say the reason but he stopped abruptly. His gaze was no longer on me but staring in the back where the forest was. Curiosity got the better of me and I turned around.

It was Embry with the medication in hand, but he wasn't alone. He was talking to a _very_ tall boy who was covered head to toe in dirt and leaves. His disheveled hair was so oily and unkempt and his jeans were ragged and looked as though they had caught many times on branches. He wore no shirt and shoes. It took me about ten minutes to comprehend who he was. Jacob. _No it couldn't be. _This colossus with a rippling six pack and muscle bound arms? But I did say so myself. A lot can change in ten years.

The others sprinted towards them and immediately he was enveloped in the crowd. I stepped aside so that Billy could pass and welcome home his son. I stayed on the porch still gawking in awe and confusion. The girl with the scarred face embraced him in a loving hug while the guys punched him playfully. They were all laughing and crying and so happy to be in each others presence. The awkward feelings I had this week were nothing compared to what I was feeling then.

After about five minutes of standing about like a loser I walked over to the happy family and lightly tapped Billy on the shoulder.

"I'm real sorry Billy but I better get back."

He seemed to recall that I was visiting and said, "Oh Kitty I'm so sorry. I forgot all about you." He turned to Jacob who was chatting with his friends and said "Son? Do you remember this young lady."

He turned to look in my direction but being the coward I am, I looked down in an effort to evade any ridicule. If he were the same Jacob from when I was a kid I did not want him to tease me. I didn't want to have to knee him in the privates in front of his friends.

"Kitty?" said Billy.

I looked up slowly with my stupid and awkward smile and prepared for what I feared would come.

Jacob's eyes were wide. His jaw slack and his expression unreadable. His stance was so stiff it looked as though he would tip over any second. At first I thought there must be someone back in the house. But when I glanced behind me, no one, nothing. When I looked back at him, his expression and body were still the same. Everyone was looking from him to me back and forth as if they knew something I didn't. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime I said, "Hi Jacob."

He didn't answer. He just kept staring at me not moving an inch and I could've sworn he'd stopped breathing. The silence was becoming unbearable. I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry Billy I have to go."

He turned his attention to me and away from his son. "No problem sweetie. Come back anytime."

"I'll try. It was so great seeing you."

"The same to you. Tell Bevy thank you for me."

"Okay. Bye Billy."

"Bye."

"See you guys later."

_"See ya."_

_"Bye."_

_"Thanks for coming."_

"Bye. Jacob."

Still no answer. I walked back to the truck refusing the urge to glance back. Soon I could no longer resist. Jacob had not moved an inch since I started walking.


	5. Denial

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight Series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

** Through the eyes of Jacob...**

Kitty Farrell? No it couldn't be. That girl could not have been her. The Kitty Farrell I remember had frizzy, crayola red hair that was always tied in a ponytail. The girl I just saw had dark red, straight hair not a kink in sight. I remembered Kitty with yellow skin with a ton of freckles on her face and arms. Not clear skin as white as snow. No, that couldn't have been her.

But now that I think about it, there was one thing about her that convinced me she was Kitty. Her eyes. Her gray eyes, the color of the sky before it rains. Those always stood out to me. It's probably the only significant detail I actually remember about her. For that short silence I felt as if it were only her and I in the entire world. All thoughts I had went away. All the others no longer existed. It was just her in front of me.

Uh-oh. No, no this is not happening. It's just a mistake that's all.

"Jacob."

I snapped out of reverie and looked to my right to see Sam staring with intent eyes. "What?"

He stared for another minute before answering.

"Do you know what just happened?"

I hesitated before answering. "Is there something I should know?"

"Don't deny it."

"Deny what?"

"What you felt when you saw her."

"Wait a minute." yelled Embry. "He imprinted? On Kit?"

_Kit_. Is that the name she goes by now?

"Yes." said Sam rather bluntly.

"What?" I said.

"I told you not to deny it Jake."

"I'm not denying anything."

"You're going to."

I arched an eyebrow. "And you know that how?"

"Because I know you."

"There is nothing to deny. I didn't imprint on her."

He raised an eyebrow and his mouth curled into a grimace.

"I mean it. It's just that I was so surprised to see how much she's changed since I last saw her."

"You've met her before?" asked Embry.

"Yeah when I was nine."

"Wow. That was about nine or ten years ago."

"I was just surprised to see her that's all."

"Jacob-"

"Sam I'm telling you the truth."

"Jacob you can't fool me. Have you forgotten that I have experience in this sort of thing?"

He jerked his head in Emily's direction.

"Can we please drop this?"

"No Jake. This was the twelfth time you ran off and the longest. Do you know how worried sick we all were? We thought you might've gotten into a conflict with some...thing and got hurt. Do you not care at all about us? About what your selfishness is affecting us all?"

"Sam-" started Emily.

"No it's about time he sucks it up and moves on. It's been a year already Jacob! Let her go!"

"You don't know anything! You have know idea what you're talking about! You don't-"

"Enough." Dad raised his hand and settled the argument with a firm voice. "Sam you really shouldn't be that harsh."

Sam lowered his head in embarrassment.

"And Jacob not everything Sam said was false."

I looked to him.

"It's time to move on son."

I shook my head and turned my face towards the ground.

"Stop being a child!"

My head jerked up. I had never heard him yell like that.

"Jacob... she would want you to move on."

I was expecting the wound she left in my heart to burn as it always did when she was mentioned. But I felt nothing, only anguish that he had brought her up. I ran back into the house saying every curse word ever invented.

* * *

Just five minutes after I left the Black house, the sun was clouded over and the sky darkened. Drops of water then drizzled from above. The rain was pouring down all the way home. Thunder echoed off the mountains as streams of light came streaming down. The roads were sleek but I managed to get home alright.

A note was on the door. It read

_Went to the store with the kids, will be back by dinner._

_-Bevy_

So I had the house all to myself. Well I finished all my homework yesterday. Bevy did all the dish.s, I did the laundry. What to do?

I went into my room and put one of my CD's in the stereo. It was one of those portable ones. After listening to _The Beatles _for about an hour then switching to_ Blondie_, I took a little nap. Half an hour later I woke up still bored. So I decided to watch one of my favorites._ Sixteen Candles._ I put it in the DVD player and heated up a hot pocket to snack on. I think one of the main reasons why I love this movie so much is because of Molly Ringwald. After all, red heads have to stick together. Another is probably because Jake Ryan is _so _cute.

_Jake._

_Jacob._

My little encounter with Jacob Black was still playing in my head. Why was he staring at me so weird? Why was he staring at me in the first place? Do I still repulse him? It wouldn't surprise if I still do. He seems like the kind of person who holds a strong dislike for a certain type of person. But I really don't remember giving him a reason to hate me so much. But what did I care? It's not like his opinion of me mattered anyways.

When I reached the scene with Anthony Michael Hall asking for the panties, I reached for the remote only to find that it was nowhere in sight. I checked under the couch cushions. Nothing. Under the couch. Nothing. On the coffee table, under the armchair, in the kitchen, on the mantle. Nothing.

I went over to the large stand and looked through the many cabinets underneath but all I found were several albums. Every occasion we had whether it be a birthday party or a holiday, Bevy would use an entire roll of film. I had enough time so I took a little peek.

There was one album dedicated entirely to my uncle Kurt. I noticed that he and my dad looked nothing alike. My father or Scott had dark brown hair which all of my brother's inherited along with his green eyes. But dear old uncle Kurt had dirty blond hair with pale blue eyes. Aside from being the same build and height, they had nothing else in common. Actually they were polar opposites of each other.

Kurt was a kind, loving man, who loved the outdoors and photography. It was his love for photography that led him to Bevy. While on assignment in La Push, he fell in love with the people and the land and decided to move here. Bevy was working at a local diner when they met. In her words, there were immediate sparks between them. They started dating, going to movies, having dinner, all that stuff. About a year or so later they got engaged while hiking in the mountains under a starry sky. The romance of it all warmed my insides.

My parents however were different story.

My father was a bartender/alcoholic and my mother was a dance instructor and a patron of the bar he worked at. Well one night, they both got real drunk and...yeah. Nine months later my big brother Sonny was born. At first they sort of loved each other but my dad had always had a problem with...fidelity. But my mom ignored it and persevered to keep the family together.

Everybody tells me that one of the many similarities she and I have. Aside from the red hair and grey eyes.

Well anyways a few years later they had me then came Penn and finally Cole. It was baby Cole who got the short end of the stick.

My dad left us while my mom was two months pregnant with him. He just couldn't keep it in his pants. He had been having an affair with some _Hooters_ girl named Tara...who is twenty-two by now. One night he comes home, drunk, and comes clean to my mom saying that he loves her and plans to marry her.

My mother did all she could but in the end he left for Vegas and with the bimbo. He doesn't call, doesn't write. Didn't even show up when mom went into labor or after the birth. No cards for birthdays or any holiday. He pays child support, that's about it.

He was the bread winner of the family so when he left, we started having some financial problems. Mom had to maintain at least two jobs to keep the house. My brother had already gone away to college and being the _man_ of the family he sent us checks but mom refused to use them. We tried to save but it just dwindled away after awhile.

To add to our misery, the following year, she was diagnosed with a heart disease. Then my mom was fired and we started going down hill. We lost the house and most of our possessions. Mom was always worrying that she would lose us if social services ever found out.

So she resorted to drastic measures.

"Kit? You home?"

I closed up the albums and looked towards the door to see Bevy struggling with the many bags of groceries. I got up from where I sat and went over to help.

"Here let me get those."

"Oh thanks."

"Where are the kids?"

"They went to the back to go play. Caleb's looking after Cole."

I nodded, setting the bags on the kitchen table. "So what's for dinner."

"Well I was thinking about making shepherd's pie."

"Sounds good."

"Did Billy get the medicine?"

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"Pretty good. Jacob came back."

"He did?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"Only a few minutes after I got there."

"Goodness that's good. He better not take off again or I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Please Bevy. You couldn't yell at someone even if you tried."

"That may be true but still it's so irresponsible for a teenager to just run off and leave their poor old father by himself."

"True, true."

"Did he remember you?"

My mind immediately flash backed to the awkward encounter. I quickly shook it off. "I'm not real sure. He looked at me as if he were seeing me for the very first time."

"Strange."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I guess you two can reacquaint yourselves at school."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

She chuckled. "Not something you're looking forward to?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Bevy shook her head and sighed. "Honestly I don't know why you two don't get along."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

** Jacob...**

The first thing I did when I got inside was take a shower. I'm usually not a clean person but wow did I stink. After I was done, I put on some jeans and a shirt and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I looked through the doorway to check if dad was there. I didn't want to have to deal with him at the moment. I grabbed a carton of juice out of the fridge and a bag of chips from the pantry. I made a couple of sandwiches and grabbed a jar of pickles. Finished all of it in fifteen minutes. Just as I was putting the dishes in the sink, dad rolled in. I avoided eye contact.

"Jacob." he said.

I didn't look up, I didn't answer.

"Answer me when I talk to you."

"What?" I said harshly.

"What is the matter with you? You're always so angry, you always keep to yourself. You've completely changed. I know you loved her-"

"I still love her."

He sighed. "Jake, she's married. She's no longer human."

"Leave me alone."

"You're impossible." he huffed.

I ignored his grumblings of disapproval and continued cleaning the dishes. Bella is still on my mind.

Her laugh.

Her smile

Her chocolate hair.

Her white skin.

I'll always love her.

How could I love someone like Kitty when I've already found the one? So her shiny red hair gleams in the sunlight and her rosy pink cheeks against her white skin is nice on her. Yeah her perfect pink lips curve into a perfect smile and-

Wait a minute what am I saying?


	6. Old Habits

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight Series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

It was just me, myself, and I today. Bevy and the kids decided to have a day out since it was pretty sunny and the temperature was good. I always preferred to stay home on days like these. I don't know why I just do. I just stay cooped up in my room and tried to find stuff to do. I decided to finish unpacking seeing as I had nothing better to do. I had put it off out of sheer laziness and just left all my clothes in my duffel. The only thing I bothered to put in my drawers were my penguin jammies. But seeing my closet empty made me feel weird for some reason. It's a void that must be filled.

Okay I'm not an extreme girly girl but I do like to shop. Clothing is one of the ways I express myself. My taste in clothing ranges mostly in tees and jeans and the occasional skirt or dress. I have two hoodies and a cardigan that my mom gave to me a few years back. Being the organizing freak that I am, I put all my shirts on the top drawer, jeans in the second, and all others in the bottom. I hung my jackets in the closet and threw my shoes in. I then moved on to the next bag. This one held all my _valuables _or things that were precious to me. I put some posters up on the wall and pictures on top of my dresser.

At the very bottom of my bag was my scrapbook, my own personal album filled with pictures of my family. My brothers and I were pretty close compared to most siblings. When we were kids, my big brother was a little bossy but as he got older our bond became stronger. He always stood up for me and had my back. You can kind of say he was the rebel of the family. When he turned thirteen he dyed his hair bright orange, grew a goatee and got his lip pierced.

It's back to his natural hair color, for now, and he shaves but he still has the lip ring. He is in some ways a person I could always confide in and so when he went off to college to become a musician I reluctantly let him go. It was hard but who was I to stop him. \He writes to us when he's not busy with school and he sends his pictures of the campus and it's real pretty there.

My little brother is slightly more irritating and harder to relate to but I still love the little nerd. But as a five year old he was the demon spawn from Hell. There was that time he chopped off a good chunk of my hair and I had to get an awkward bowl cut to make it look half descent. And that time he took a piss in a cup and _forgot_ to tell me before I took a sip from it. But he has matured, thank God. Ever since mom went away, he mostly kept to himself. Mom told him to be good and not cause trouble and I guess the only way he could do that was to stay away from me. I found that oddly disturbing.

And of course there was my sweet, baby brother Cole. A bundle of joy but sometimes a pain in my ass. But I still love that little boy. His cute little cheeks and that big smile and ever so cute laugh. It's damn near impossible to get mad at him and stay mad.

Then there was my mom. Honestly she must be the most beautiful person ever at the age of forty-three. Her skin, flawless, her hair the same color as mine with only a few strands of gray. I admired her resilience and fierce independence. Being raised by a single mother herself she was pretty capable of taking care of herself.

Her father, my grandfather, died fighting in the Vietnam War in 1965 when she was only a year old. Her mom had so many odd jobs that she basically raised herself. The independence she has was passed down to me and Sonny. My mom only ever thought of her family and sacrificed everything for us. I was always close with her and I considered her my best friend. One of the few that I actually had. Most of the girls at my school didn't like me too much. I mostly kept to myself and for some reason they took it personally and started calling me an "Ice Bitch".

I put the album under my nightstand and continued unpacking. Something wedged at the bottom had me tugging at it for a while. When I finally pulled it out it brought a smile to my face. My _pointe shoes_ or my ballet flats. I hadn't used them since I was fifteen but I brought them for sentimental reasons. Most people wear it as a fashion statement now a days but I had been dancing since I was four. That's when I started taking lessons. Ballet was my escape. I loved it, the feeling of grace I got from it. Jumping through the air, dancing on my toes. It was tough, sometimes painful, but fun.

My mother was an extraordinary dancer when she was younger. She made it a career for herself by teaching dance. She was trained in all fields. The waltz, the tango, the samba, and classic ballet. When I turned three, I started to show some interest. I would come to her studio and watch her lessons standing behind the tall women and practicing with them. But it was harder for me. Well I was wearing sandals.

For my fourth birthday, she bought me some ballet flats. She would teach me in her spare time but as I became more advanced she enrolled me in a class. Most of the girls in my class stayed clear of me. Not because I was weird looking or stuff like that. It was because I was better than they were. Every stance, every move, everything I did was with ease. It was like second nature to me. I don't want to sound like an arrogant prick but I kicked ass! When doing an _arabesque_, all the other girls could only go halfway up while my leg stretched far back.

When I did an _attitude en pointe, _I held my posture doing a _fouettés en tournant,_ I could go on longer than the others and never get dizzy. I always did well on my _plie's_ and _jete's._ Compared to theirs, my _pirouette_ was the most graceful. Not that I ever told them that. Let's just say there was a lot of resentment.

It was when we started having money problems that I had no choice but to quit. Well I couldn't exactly spend my time just prancing about when my baby brother needed diapers. It nearly broke my heart to have to do so but for my family I would do anything. I looked at the faded pink shoes for a while more before I decided to put them back on my feet. It was as if an old friend had come back. I got up slowly and as soon as I had my balance, I stood on my toes and slid my left foot behind me. I extended my arms above me and lifted my foot high. I still had it. More shaky but it was still in me. With a good leverage, I slowly extended my foot behind me and started spinning there in the middle of my room. I hadn't laughed so much in a while. The joy and adrenaline was flooding through me from my head down to my toes. I stopped, regained by balance and slowly lifted my leg as I leaned forward.

"Kit?"

"Ah!"

Bevy had burst through my door. I fell forward and landed face first on the hard wood floor. "Oh!" She rushed over to help me up as I tried to compose my embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I haven't seen you perform since you were ten."

I blushed. "Well I just wanted to see if I could still do it."

"Obviously you still can. You should really take up ballet again Kit."

"I can't do that. I have other responsibilities."

"As a sixteen year old going on seventeen, responsibilities should be far from your mind."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm not like normal teenagers."

"No you're not but that's why we love you."

I smiled wide. "Thanks Bevy."

"Your welcome." She smiled back. "Come on I'm going to make lunch."

"Okay I'll be right out."

I crawled over to my trashcan and was ready to throw them away. I stood there looking at them, feeling the seams, and the wood at the toe. These were so torn and dirty but I loved these old things and to me there were a treasure I couldn't give up. I went over to my drawer and pulled out my middle drawer. I gently laid them down careful not to rip them. Yes, I do have duties to fulfill but that doesn't mean I can't have _some_ fun.

* * *

**Through the Eyes of Jacob...**

"Hey Jacob you asleep?"

I lifted my head from my pillow and looked at my clock. It was two-thirty in the afternoon. "Not anymore." I said gruffly.

It was Embry and Quil. Dad must have sent them. "Sorry man but we wanted to talk."

I sat up on my bed as the two of them walked in. Em grabbed a chair while Quil positioned himself on a wall.

"About?" I asked.

"Jacob we're really getting sick of all this."

I raised a brow. "Of what?"

"I mean we get that you loved her and all and we let it be. But now you're just being ...selfish. You can't keep putting her before us. I mean, we're your best friends. Your_ brothers. _Don't you care at all about us anymore?"

I groaned in frustration and annoyance. "Aw come on guys."

"Jake we're serious." said Quil. "You seriously have to move on. You're breaking up the pack. We need you too you know."

"I know."

"Then why are you still holding on?"

"I love her."

Quil snorted. "She doesn't love you."

I threw a pillow at him. He deflected it easily. "Piss off."

"Seriously man. Has it ever occurred to you that there may be someone better than Bella?"

"No. She's the one for me."

Embry stood up. "Come on Jake, you heard what Sam said."

"I don't care what he said! Read my lips! I did not imprint on Kit!"

He rolled his eyes. "Dude, she isn't that bad."

"You don't know her like I do."

Embry arched a brow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Humor us?"

I thought about it for a second. The two of them stared intently at me as my forehead creased with frustration.

"You have nothing bad to say about her at all do you?"

"Well..."

"Knew it."

"Well I'm tired I can't think right on the spot."

Quil snorted. "Right."

"Come on Jake give her a chance. Who knows you might like her."

"_She_ doesn't even like me."

"We can see why."

"Some friends you are."

"Look whose talking."

"Get out of here I'm tired."

"Yeah, yeah. See you at school tomorrow."

I pretended to snore as they left.

* * *

"Did you read the mail today?"

"Hmmm?"

"The mail."

I gulped down my tuna fish sandwich before responding. "No why?" She handed a white envelope to me from across the table. I took it expecting it to be from my brother. But then I saw the address.

_Women's State Corrections Facility _

It was a letter from my mom. I got up from the table, went into the living and sat down on the couch. I tore open the letter and unfolded it quickly. It read

_My Kat's Cradle,_

_How are you and my other little ones? I know that you already feel right at home with Bevy and I am sure she is taking good care of all of you. I cannot begin to tell how much I miss you. I'm doing fine here so please, don't worry about me. How's school? Have you made any new friends? Knowing you, my beautiful girl, you're going to be a heart breaker. And my handsome boys must be the talk of the town. You all make a mother proud. Well I can't think of anything else other than I love you and miss you and I hope you write back. All of you are in my thoughts always and I know that soon I will be reunited with my darlings. Send my love to Sonny. Give a big hug and a truckload of kisses to your little brothers for me. Take care of each other. _

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

Tears welled up in my eyes and slid down the side of my cheeks as I read the last line of the letter. It was so good hearing from her.

I put on a brave front for my little brothers. But in the deep recesses of my mind I did worry that while she was serving her six year sentence she would get hurt or worse. With her heart condition I don't think she can handle life in prison. Any amount of stress could kill her. What's more stressful than being surrounded by convicts twenty-four seven? For six years this is what her life will be. But she's a fighter and I know that as soon as she's out, all will be better than before.


	7. Chance

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight Series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All other are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Going back to school was like throwing myself into the den of lions. I did not want to have to deal with Jacob Black. There were only two scenarios of what might happen. One, he'll avoid me for the whole day because of the embarrassment he feels for being a douche. Or he'll keep being a douche. I'm pretty damn sure it's the latter. _Why does he hate me so much?_ One of the questions that has plagued my mind. I don't think he'll be the one to tell me. There were some bright sides. He's a senior so that means it is very unlikely that I'll have classes with him. In chemistry we're going to be mixing. Who knows he might walk in at the exact moment and I might_ accidentally_ blow him up.

A girl can dream.

I walked into my psych class and sat down at my seat. My heart tensed as the bell rang. As everyone filed into the room, I stared intently at the door praying he would not be among them. He wasn't. Class went by real quick and as usual I was the first one out the door. It just irks me when I'm not the first one in the classroom. As I entered my English class I looked to the board to see today's lesson. When the bell rang this time was somewhat more relaxed but still tense. I stared at the door looking for any tall, hunk of meat. The bell rang. Once again relief washed through me.

The teacher was droning on again and I had already started on my assignment. I notice that she only picks on the ones who talk during her lessons so I just keep quiet and she completely ignores me. By the time the rest of the class had started I was already working on my conclusion. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Lord help me.

It was him in all his muscular glory, in a pair of faded jeans and a black shirt which hugged his chiseled chest. His hair was different. At least from the last time I saw him. It was shorter,way shorter. His hair was messy and cropped short and I could actually see his eyes. His big brown eyes. The years have been good to him.

He handed the teacher his schedule and she pointed down the aisle. I looked to where her finger was pointing and to my horror it was the empty seat next to me. I ducked my head as he looked this way. I heard his feet shuffle down towards me and a few whispers from the on lookers. The seat made a cringing sound as he pulled it out and sat. I kept my eyes on my paper and continued scribbling words.

After I had finished I set my pencil down on the desk and put my paper at the right corner.

I reached down into my bag and took out my book. Reading comes in second as one of my greatest loves. Behind ballet. As I turned the pages I glanced over occasionally at Jacob who most of time was staring back. Each time I caught his eyes I quickly looked away and re-immersed myself in my novel. Even though I was not looking straight at him I could sense he was still staring at me. But I kept myself from looking back. After what seemed like ages the bell finally rang. I packed my things hastily and hurried out the door.

Fortunately he was not in my calculus class which went by very fast. I walked hurriedly to my fourth period chemistry class which I shared with Em and Quil. By the time I got there he was already sitting at our lab table chatting with Quil. They spotted me and called me over to join them.

"Hey Kit-Kat. How was your Sunday?"

"I finally finished unpacking."

They both clapped mockingly. I did a mock bow and went on with the conversation. "How about you guys?"

"Uneventful." said Quil.

"Boring." said Embry.

"Well aren't you guys such wild men."

They laughed it off. The bell rang and Quil went over to his seat and Embry and I kept talking.

"So, you met up with Jake yet?" He aksed.

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering."

I waited a little before responding. "He's in my English class. That's about it."

"You guys talk?"

"No. But he kept staring at me."

His interest piqued. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Do you know what his problem is?"

"Nope. But you two have a history don't you."

"I guess so."

"Well what was he like back then."

"An ass."

"Then not much has changed since you last met."

I laughed probably louder than I should have because the teacher came over and told me quiet down or she'd give me detention.

"How long have you known Jacob?" I asked.

"Probably as long as you have. How did you guys meet?"

"At my aunt's wedding and then when I was over for Christmas. Every time I saw him he would always pick on me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It pisses me off that I don't. That's why I think he's acting so weird around me."

"Explain."

"He's probably feeling guilty or something and isn't _man_ enough to say sorry."

"I don't think that's the exact case."

"Did he say something?"

"Well not really."

"Then how do you know?"

"From the way he acts."

"So what are his actions telling you."

"That he likes you."

I dropped jaw for a fraction of a second. "_Right_."

"I'm serious. He likes you."

"When I hear it from his mouth then I'll believe it."

"That may be sooner than you think. Kit, you gotta give him a chance."

"Why would I like him? He hasn't exactly been the most nicest person to me."

"He wants to make up for it. But he's just nervous that you won't accept."

"Have you been sucking on helium?"

"Kit come on. I think this will be good for the both of you."

"And why is that?"

"Well... you didn't hear this from me okay?"

"Sure."

"A few years back Jacob fell in love with this girl named Bella. They were best friends for awhile but then her boyfriend got between them and she ended up marrying him. Jake was so heartbroken to lose her that he just ran off. He came back but he wasn't the same. He was always sulking and preferred to be by himself and stopped hanging with us. Whenever he thought about her or something reminded him of her he just takes off."

"And you think that if I start hanging around him he'll forget about her, fall head over heels in love with me, and go back to normal?"

"In a way yeah."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course. I'm just saying give him a chance, try to be friends and you both won't regret it."

"For the sake of your testicles you better hope so."

He rolled his eyes and repositioned himself on the stool. Class passed by slowly and unfortunately nothing blew up. The bell rang and it was finally time for lunch. I was sort of looking forward to lunch because I loved talking with my new friends. But that meant Jacob would be there.

As Embry, Quil, and I walked over to our usual spot, I kept thinking about what he had said.

_He likes you._

Jacob Black likes me? As a person or as more? Did I want him to like me in that way? I mean my encounters with him haven't exactly been pleasant and I barely even know him.

I took my seat next to Kim who was with Jared as usual.

She smiled at me. "Hey Kat."

"Hey."

"How are you today?"

"Good and you?"

"Pretty good."

I looked across the table to see Jacob talking with Paul.

_Should I or shouldn't I?_

I thought to myself. Part of me wanted to go over and talk with Jacob and see if he had any nice things to say other than _"How I got less ugly"._

But I didn't. I stayed right where I was and ordered myself not to look at him.

"Man this year is going by so slow."

"Tell me about it." said Kim.

"When does school end anyways?"

"Usually around the end of May."

"That's earlier than my old school."

"Eh. I just can't wait to graduate."

"Yeah lucky you."

"Don't worry you'll be graduating next year."

I scoffed. "Not soon enough."

"Why in such a hurry?"

"I just want to get out of here. I want to go to other places, see new things. I dream about living in Europe."

"Very ambitious."

"I'm a dreamer. It's what I do."

"Hey." A gruff voice from behind me.

I looked and saw who else but Jacob. I couldn't find my words. I pretty much sat there looking like a fish taking its last breaths on land.

"Can we talk?"

The whole table was quiet now.

"Uh... sure."

I got up from my seat and walked with him to the huge tree a few feet away. I guess he didn't want the others to hear.

"So what do you want?" I said bluntly.

"Listen I know you hate my guts and I admit I was a jerk when we were kids. But I was just going through a phase."

"Like what. An asshole phase?"

"Okay I deserved that. Probably even more."

"Oh believe me, that's the nicest thing I have to say about you."

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

I cocked a brow. "Really?"

He looked at me as like he thought I was the most stupidest person in the world. "Yeah really. I'd like to make it up to you."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Will you please stop with the questions and let me make this right."

"Did you grow a conscience over the last few years or something? Why should it matter to you whether or not I forgive you?"

"I can't really explain."

I groaned in frustration. "Look an apology is fine. I'm not going to ask you to crawl over glass on your belly o be my bitch for life. If anything, can we just start over and, I don't know, give friendship a chance?"

"You want to be friends?"

"Did i stutter?" Okay maybe I was being a little bitchy but I think I had a right to. "If it would help ease your conscience, then yeah, we can _try_ to be friends."

He didn't respond right away. If anything he was giving intense thought to the prospect and frankly it was pissing me off. I was about to walk back to the table when he spoke up. "I guess I could give it a shot."

"So friends?"

I held out my hand waiting.

At first there was hesitation but after some time he took it.

"Ow!"

I wrenched my hand away. It was that same burning feeling I got from Embry.

"Sorry! You okay?"

"Yeah. What's with you guys?"

"Huh?"

"Embry said the hand thing wasn't contagious."

"Hand thing?"

"You burning hot hands. What's with that?"

"Uh...just some thing going around. It will pass."

I held my scolded hand against my chest and as he placed his in his back pocket. Weird.


	8. Truth Time

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight Series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob...**

"So what was all that about?"

Embry was annoyingly bombarding me with questions while driving back to my house. He sat right next to me in the front while Quil was stuffed in the cramped backseat.

"Nothing of importance." I replied.

"Come on Jake give us some details!"

"Nothing happened. We just talked that's all."

"And the screaming?"

"I shook her hand."

"Oh." he realized.

"You guys should be more careful about these things. We're suppose to be secretive remember?" said Quil.

"But she's _his _imprint. She has a right to know."

I rolled my eyes. "For the last time, she's not my imprint."

"Denial is always the first stage."

"Dickhead." I grumbled.

"You're not even the least bit attracted to her?"

"Nope."

"Hey, compared to most chicks Kit's not half bad. Not too fat, not too skinny. Not too short, not too tall. Funny, nice... _toleran_t."

"God, Embry if you like her so much why don't you date her?"

"Ew! Kit's like a sister to me!"

"You only met her a week ago."

"But I feel like I already have a bond with her. She's real easy to get along with. Give her a chance come on."

"We're just friends."

He grinned. "For now."

"Shut up."

* * *

By the time I came home at three, the kids were already there. I could tell from all the gunfire and shouting erupting from the boys' room. Bevy must have dropped them off after she picked them up. Her schedule has changed so she's home until two-forty five which is when I get out of school. The kids get out at two -ten.

Then she leaves for the hospital all the way in Forks. But then she doesn't come home until three in the morning since she got her second job at the liquor store which is an hour away. So all in all she's home from four a.m. to two-forty five p.m. How she is still sane, I don't know.

The twins were in the living room watching the Teletubbies and Cole was in the playpen, chewing on his teddy bear's ear. I sat down at the kitchen table and positioned myself so I could keep an eye on my baby brother. Beau and Julie's eye stayed glued to the TV so I didn't worry about them as much. Caleb and Penn were too busy shooting at God only knows what. Doing my homework and ignoring the nonsense of multicolored freaks of nature proved to be extremely difficult. Plus my little chat with Jacob today was replaying in my head over and over again.

He seemed sincere in his words but do I really want to be friends with him? He seems to have matured. But something else is different. I can't quite put my finger on it but he has changed in another way. Something in him or about him. But what?

After two hours of grueling work I was finally done. Then I had to start on my chores around the house. I washed the dishes, vacuumed, cleaned the gutters, and dusted a bit. Before I knew it, it was already seven at night. I made sure the twins and Cole were in bed and that Cal and Penn were making an effort to brush their teeth.

At eight-thirty everyone was bed. I trudged into my room and popped open my CD player. I picked from my small collection a _Jimmy Eat World_ album ans turned the volume high enough to hear but low so that it wouldn't wake anyone. I laid down on my bed and stared up at the stucco on the ceiling. I could always find different shapes and formations. In that little span of time I found, a duck, two rabbits, King Kong, and Uncle Sam. When the clock in the living room struck nine I got up and went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower I changed into my jammies and went back into my room. I turned off the light and slid under my covers. I closed my eyes. But then I opened them. I turned on my bedside lamp and took the frame next to me. We took this picture that time we went to the Canada. It was a picture of my parents, my two brothers, and me. Cole wasn't born yet. This is when my parents at least tried to love each other. I missed those days but that was the past now.

* * *

**The next day...**

I got to school earlier than usual today. Bevy was called in after one of the nurses didn't come to work. She just got home two hours earlier. Poor Bevy she has so much to deal with and she's exhausted all the time. The school wasn't open yet but I sat on the front steps and took out my _Capote_ novel. Then a voice came from the east.

"Kit!"

I looked and there was Seth. He looked as though he had just ran a marathon during a mudslide. His shirt and cut off jeans were stained with sweat and dirt as beads of water trailed down his forehead. His backpack was slung over one shoulder as he struggled to put on his sneakers and walk at the same time. I put my book away and went over to him.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sweating like a pig and you're just as filthy."

He shrugged. "I was in a rush to get here."

"At six in the morning?"

"Well I didn't want to get another detention. What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here so bright and early?"

I snorted. "What's so bright about it?"

"Okay why are here so cloudy and early?"

"My aunt was called in to work. She's my only ride and she didn't like the idea of me and the kids walking to school in the fog."

"Oh."

"Hey Seth!" said a voice from behind them.

We both looked in the same direction. It was the guys. Embry, Quil, Jacob, and all, shirtless just wearing cut off jeans.

But there were a few I didn't recognize. A very tall man who looked older than most of them. He stood straight and authoritatively like he was a natural born leader. I recognized him as that shirtless guy I bumped into at Billy's there were two younger guys who looked about Seth's age. Then there was the sole female whom I had also seen at Billy's. She was tall, dark, and beautiful...and like the others dirty and scantily clad. They stayed on the other side of the road and didn't move towards the school The four instead turned their backs and walked back into the forest.

"Why'd you just take off like that?' said Embry.

"Wait for us next time!" shouted Paul.

"Sorry."

"Oh hey it's Kit."

"Hey Quil. Guys."

"Why are you here?" asked Jared

"And so early?" added Quil.

"Bevy was called in early and she didn't want us walking in the fog. She's our only ride so yeah."

"Makes sense."

"Why are all of you here?"

"Well..."

"Don't tell me you all get detentions."

Embry spoke up. "Well actually we do. We're so busy in the morning. And we were in the area so we thought hell since we're here, lets get here on time."

"But why were you in the area in the first place?"

"It's complicated. Too complicated for you to understand."

"Is that your way of saying you think I'm retarded?"

"No!"

I chuckled. "Fine I won't pry. It's your guys' business."

"School doesn't start for another hour or so." said Jacob.

"What do you want to do then?" asked Jared.

"Let's go to the beach." said Seth.

"In September?" I exclaimed.

"You don't have to come." said Quil.

"You guys are going to leave me here all by myself?'' I said in a sarcastic tone.

"If it comes to that."

I saw Embry elbow Quil in the side. He gave him a stern look of disapproval before saying, "Come on Kit it's not that far and we'll be back in time. You need some of that ocean air."

I bit my lower lip and sighed. "Fine."

The water was calm and the waves came in softly. As soon as their shoes touched sand, the boys stripped off their shirts and ran into the freezing cold water.

"Are you guys crazy?" I yelled. "You'll all catch a cold!"

"Thanks a lot _mom_!" yelled back Jared,

I rolled my eyes. I spotted a log nearby and went over to sit. I opened up my messenger bag and rummaged through to find my now buried novel.

"Why do you carry two bags?"

I looked up and saw Jacob, dripping wet and with no shirt looking down at me. "What?" I asked bewildered.

"What's with the bags?" He pointed to my messenger bag and my _Jansport._

"I have a lot of stuff."

"Like?"

"My books. And my books. My big bag holds all my novels and my backpack has my textbooks."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You like reading?"

"You sound surprised." I muttered. "Yeah I love to read."

"Why?"

"It's fun."

"For you."

I laughed. "Odd I thought you were the intellectual type."

He grinned but only a little. "How many books do you have in that one?"

"About five or seven."

His eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "How do you fine the time to read them all?"

"I usually finish my work early in most of my classes so I usually read them then."

"You some kind of geek or something?"

"No I just find the work easy."

"Uh-huh."

"So how was your day back yesterday?"

He shrugged. "Okay. Not much changed."

"Like how?"

"Well the classes are still boring but the work is slightly more lenient."

"That's good."

"I just want to graduate already."

"Ditto. But I have to wait another year."

"Sucks to be you."

I stuck my tongue out like the child I am and he laughed. I never thought I could actually have a nice conversation with the boy who used to make me cry at the very sight of him. I must say, I really liked the new person Jake had become. But then the confusion of our childhood tiffs had me wondering. Why did he hate me so? I supposed this was my chance to ask him.

"Give me a straight answer Jacob."

"What?"

Jacob and I were sitting on a log on the shore while the others were splashing in the water.

"This question has been on my mind for several years now." He looked at me expectant. "Why?"

He waited a few seconds before answering. "Why what?" he asked.

"Why were you always so cruel to me?"

He looked at me then at his feet. He kept looking down while he scratched the back of his head and sighed. "It's really stupid."

"I just want an explanation."

He sighed another breath and said, "I was jealous."

"...of?"

"You! Who else?"

"What?"

"I was jealous of you."

"Oh...kay...why?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because of my mom."

I looked at him trying to understand the words that came from his lips. Jacob Black was jealous of me? The once frizzy, red haired Kitty Farrell? "I...I don't understand."

"I told you. It's embarrassing."

"Jacob please. I'm at a real loss here."

"The thing is I was just so mad at how much time you spent with my mom. The whole time I was thinking, "I'm your son! Why aren't you holding my hand and telling me stories and keeping me company?" And for the few minutes you weren't with her all she kept talking about was how sweet you were, and how such a lovely person you were. I just thought that if I made fun of you, you would stop coming back and that way my mind would forget about you."

My mouth was open enough to little wisps of airflow between my parted lips. "That is seriously the reason?"

"Yeah. Stupid I know."

"No not at all."

He looked up and stared with confused eyes.

"You were what? Only six? It's natural for a kid to feel that type of bond with their mom. I probably would have done the same if I were in your position."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I love my mom to pieces and she's the closest thing I have to a best friend. I would feel threatened by anyone who made me feel like they were trying to take her away."

"So...you're not pissed?"

"No. Actually I'm relieved."

"What?"

"All these years I thought that you were simply a pompous asshole with no regards of others' feelings. But now that I know there was actually a noble purpose behind it all I'm glad."

"Noble?"

"Well you did all that because you loved your mom. That proves that you aren't the selfish douche I thought you were."

"Uh...thanks."

My cheeks flared. "Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away."

"No I deserved to hear that. What I did was immature. And I am really sorry."

"Jake you seriously have to let up on the guilt thing. I'm not mad at you. Well not anymore."

"I still feel bad." He turned away from me and avoided my eyes.

"Listen I told you once and I'll tell you again. So get this through you thick skull." I reached my hand over to his chin and felt the same burn but I ignored it. I pulled his jaw so that he would face me. "All I want is your friendship and nothing more. You may think I want to but I _don't_ want to make you my personal bitch. Just be a good friend and be a good person and it's all good. Got it?"

I let it go of his head. He looked for a few more seconds. His eyes flickered from my face to the sand. I waited expectantly for an answer.

He nodded his head.

* * *

We made it back to school just in time. The bell rang just ten seconds after we rushed through the door. I waved hurriedly to the guys as we each went our separate ways. During first period I kept thinking about what Jake had confessed.

My insinuations of him were wrong. And I was surprised to find that it relieved me. Was it truly because I wished for Jacob to be a truly good person? But why? Was it because I didn't want to believe he was the terrible Spawn of Hell I assumed him to be? How strange that only two conversations could change my entire perspective on someone.

Walking to my second period class my heart fluttered. I was actually excited to see Jacob. What could all this mean?

Could I? Oh dear, could it be I have a crush on Jacob Black?

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I'm kind of busy with school at the moment so yeah. And after all it was Jane Austen who said " it is better to have a short chapter that actually has a point than to have a long chapter filled with nonsense." Thanks for reading and please Review!**


	9. Learn Something New Everyday

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight Series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

As usual, I was one of the first people in class. I scanned the room to see if Jacob had arrived yet. He wasn't there. I shuffled my way over to the seat next to his and with a loud thump, set my things down. I sat nervously and jittery in my seat. I looked from the clock to my notebook occasionally doodling a picture of a muffin since I forgot to have breakfast. But aside from dancing waffles, something else was going through my mind. My previous thought on the person who is Jacob Black. He truly has changed since last I saw him. He isn't as bad as I expected him to be which is a fact I keep repeating over and over again. Why do I care so much? Does it really matter that he's not a prick? It could be that I was hoping he wasn't. Is it more? Is it something I'm not willing to admit even to myself? No, no. Now I'm just rambling. We're just friends. Nothing more. At least that's what I kept trying to tell myself.

My deep train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the loud and more than annoying bell. I heard the murmurs and footsteps as everyone piled into the room. I paid no attention to the door but instead the almost rubber like appearance of my pencil. I wiggled it up and down to get the effect, which fascinated me like fire did for cavemen.

Did I just compare myself to a Neanderthal?

"Do you know you go cross-eyed when you do that?"

I looked up to see none other than Jacob and his dangling necklace a mere inches from my face.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

The teacher called the class to attention. Apparently we were having a test this week so she gave us the entire period to study. Seeing as how the test would mostly be on the works of Jane Austen, I didn't even bother studying. I had read all of her books when I was twelve. I had broken my leg at the time and seeing as how it was Spring Break and I had nothing to do, I grabbed a ragged copy of "Emma" and spent the day reading it.

My mom also shares my love for Jane Austen. Back in Portland, I remembered that she used to have her half of the study, which she shared with my dad, dedicated to the work of Ms. Austen. So I figured since I felt I didn't need to study, I closed my eyes, put my head down on my desk, and waited for myself to drift to sleep.

"You're not going to study?"

I didn't even bother to lift my head. "Nope." I replied.

"Why? Because you're too smart for this class?"

Agitated I turned my head to face him but still lying on the desk. "No." I retorted.

"Then?"

"I already know all I need to know about Jane Austen. I've read all of her books."

"Should've known. You are after all a geek."

"You know you shouldn't stereotype people. They're not always right."

"Well then what parts are incorrect."

"I don't just read Jane Austen."

"Oh?"

I sat up putting my hand under my chin. "I read comics and graphic novels."

"So you're a comic book nerd.," he said matter-of-factly.

"Don't tell me you're not a comic book fan?" I said almost in horror.

"I am."

I punched his arm. "Then don't be such a dick about it."

"Sorry."

"Honestly Jacob I thought we were past all this."

"I know, I know. I'm trying here."

"Doesn't seem like it. You keep teasing me and you don't even know me."

He looked down at his textbook. He's way too easy to guilt. I shifted my head back to the other side and closed my eyes once more. Not even ten seconds in a voice came from behind.

"Which one's your favorite."

I turned my head _again_ towards him. "What?"

"Which is your favorite comic?"

"Iron Man." I said without hesitation.

"Huh. You know I picture you as a Wonder Woman sort of girl."

"Love her too. It's just that I've read Iron Man comics more than any other."

"I see."

"And you?"

"Too hard to decide but I'm gonna have to say Batman."

"He's pretty cool."

"Hell yeah he is. He doesn't even have super powers and he still kicks ass."

I chuckled. "Any other questions?" I asked.

"Hmmm...Let me think...what's your favorite food?"

I stared with a confused expression. "Well that came out of nowhere."

"I'm just trying to get to know you here."

I sighed. I must think before I talk. "California rolls."

"What the hell is that?"

"Sushi. In some way yeah."

"Raw fish?" He asked his face twisted in disgust.

"Actually no there is no fish. I said in some ways its like sushi. I don't even think it's Japanese."

"Learn something everyday." he responded.

For the whole period Jacob fired question after question about my trivial likes and dislikes. Examples:

_What's your favorite color?_

_Yellow_

_What's your favorite flower?_

_Carnations._

_What's your favorite shoe?_

_All non-suck ass ones._

"What do you remember from when we first met?"

This one surprised me. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I mean I kind of don't even remember and maybe hearing how I was such a jackass will help this friendship thing work."

"I guess that makes sense..."

For the next few minutes I spoke so quickly I couldn't even understand myself.

"I was pretty young so I don't remember too much. It was on the beach at around twelve noon. The sun was pretty high in the sky and the vows were boring to me since I was only five so I didn't care for that much. Then the reception came and my eyes were locked on the white chocolate cake in the middle of the room. My dad was chatting up with some waitresses while my mom went to samba with a few of the guests. My brother played with game while I sat with you guys.

You were in a black tux with a striped tie and you were missing a few buttons on your coat so you had to use safety pins. Your sisters were wearing matching dresses but in different colors and different hairstyles. Becky was in red while Rachel was in white. Your mom wore a lavender dress with a floral print. Your dad was dressed in a charcoal suit and a bowtie and gold cuff links.

I was chowing down on my piece of cake, which was smeared, all over my mouth. Your mom wiped it off though and after a few minutes, Becky and Rachel asked if I wanted to go on the dance floor with them. So I did.

Then I came back and you started making fun of how my ginormous bow could now contain my red mess of hair and that orange made me look like a pumpkin. Then you went on to tell me that I smelled like your potty.

When the time came for the bouquet toss, I ran back to catch it and as I neared the fountain you tripped me and I dived head first into the water. Then I started crying and my mom took me out of the room and then I heard your mom screaming in some weird language. That's about all I can remember."

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me with his jaw half open looking at me as if I were a crazy person.

Then this awkward moment of silence was broken.

"You were five...and you remembered all of that?"

"All of what?"

"Everything. Okay a few parts were missing but Holy Christ I bet you even remember the flowers on my mom's dress."

"Roses and daisies."

"Oh wow."

"What?"

"How do you that?"

"Do what?"

"You were so young. How could you remember all that and in such detail."

I shrugged. "It's just a habit."

"A habit?"

"In a way."

"Explain."

"I have what you would call a photographic memory."

"Oh... okay."

"I don't know my mom says that it's a gift that I should be proud of. She said that meant I would always remember all the wonderful times and people of my life."

"When did you get all this?"

"I didn't exactly get it. I was sort of born with it."

"Eh?"

"My great-aunt supposedly had this too."

"It's hereditary?"

"Well yes and no. We don't exactly know the reason why but I think I was just born with it. I hear it's a pretty common thing now a days."

"Heh."

"Yeah I know I'm a freak."

"No. In fact the opposite. Your mom's right. You should be proud of what you were born with. It's part of who you are. It's what makes you unique."

I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. It was deep. And then when I looked at his face I saw that he truly meant it and I believed him and I believe in it. But his expression held something more. Like a strain was on him. He looked torn. When he noticed I was staring, he gave a wide smile. A very, very, _very _hot one at that.

Good lord it's like every time I'm with Jacob I find more reasons to like him!


	10. Journal Entry

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight Series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are & Review!**

* * *

October 17, 2007

My English teacher had given this little bit of advice earlier today. She said that writing in a journal or something of the sort everyday would help improve writing skills and literary vocabulary. Seeing as how I plan to major in English Lit. I might as take her advice. I remember that when I was nine I used to write in my diary all the time. I had several notebooks filled with my daily ramblings. I don't see why I can't take up the hobby again.

Ballet and writing are my two best ways to vent. Seeing as how it's raining again and I have no room here. Writing it is.

I've been living here in La Push for about a month now. At first it was really awkward being that I am probably the lone white girl in the entire school. But meeting my new friends has made it bearable. There's Embry, whom in many ways is like a big brother to me. He's always making sure I'm never left out of _anything. _It's sort of odd but I consider him my best friend. And on many occasions, he says that I'm his best friend who happens to be a girl. Since him saying, _You're my best girl friend_, was a little weird.

Then there's Quil who is pretty funny and cool to hang around with. Alright so most of the time he and Em are talking about cars and shit like that but aside from all the mechanic mumbo-jumbo and the occasional teasing, he's a pretty good friend.

Seth and Jared are also pretty good pals. Seth reminds me so much of Penn but he has a certain level of maturity.

Jared I don't really know much. Most of the time he's hanging around with Kim and not once does he take his eyes off of her.

Kim is one of the few girls I actually alike here. All the others look at me as if I'm some sort of freak of nature. Kim treats me like any other person.

Paul...is Paul.

Then finally Jacob Black.

My childhood tormentor whom is now one of my good friends. He's making an effort to not be a jerk and I must say he's doing a pretty good job. He does still tease me but playfully. I've never been more happy to be wrong about someone but my conflicting feelings about him are putting a strain on me.

Every chance I get to see him my mind goes back and forth with, _I like him, no I don't, Yes I do, Does he like me?, Do I look okay?_ I'm starting to scare myself.

I blame Embry.

He's put all this in my head. He's always trying to get me and Jake some_ alone _time and he badgers me to go out with him but I'm not going to. I'm quite satisfied with the relationship we have now and I'm not about to mess it up just because I have a sort of, kind of, childish crush. Even if I do go out with him, I'll only be his rebound girl.

The guys are usually careful not to talk about _her_ but all of this just makes me all the more curious about her. What was so great about her that made Jacob a whipped dog and whimpering heap? From time to time Embry tells me little tidbits. He told me that she was pretty okay looking with brown eyes and hair and that, like me, she was pretty pale. She lived in Forks with her dad who was the police chief. Her dad and Billy were good friends and he still comes down on the weekends to go fishing.

Anyways she fell in love with some guy. I noticed that Embry nor any of the others ever called him or his family for that matter by their names. They're always referred to as him, them or they're not even mentioned at all. I understand if it's because they feel resentment towards him because he's kind of the source of Jake's pain but then why his family too? Anyways, last year they all moved up to somewhere in Alaska. Alaska of all places! And that's all he ever said on the matter. I try not to be a nosy person so I left it alone.

I still see no significance as to why Jake is so depressed. I could understand that he cared about her but seriously clingy much? I should be more sensitive. My mom never got re-married. Her heart was broken not because dad cheated but because she felt as though she weren't worthy of him, which is all a sack of platypus shit. No woman my dad ever fucks will amount to the incredible woman Julian Sweeney is.

I better remember to call on Thanksgiving. For Christmas Break I'm thinking about visiting. Just catch a bus and take it all the way to Oregon. Knowing Bevy it will take a lot of convincing.

I don't think Penn is ready to see her just yet. If I tell him he'll come only to never want to come back. And Cole is only a baby. It's so unfair that he has to live without his mommy.

But life isn't fair. All we can do is try to make the best of things and hope for the best.

I think this is about all I can write today.


	11. Like any other School

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob...**

We arrived in front of the school with only fifteen minutes to spare. Thank God. For the past half hour trek, Seth was kicking the back of my seat. Whether it was on purpose or involuntary I don't know. But now I have a reason to beat the crap out of him later _and_ yell at Leah. We walked over to the front building and standing there were Jared and Kim. Then I saw the red gleaming hair. We got closer to the three and as she turned I noticed she looked different.

Every time I saw her, her hair would cascade down her back and was always below her waist. It was now cut shorter, only two or three inches past her shoulders. Her red hair was always even and straight. Now it was layered and so were her bangs, messy and covering most of her left eye. She looked kind of like a rocker chick. It scares me that I actually notice these things.

She flashed a small grin my way and I did the same. Embry rushed up to the three of them and Quil wasn't far behind.

"Hey you guys are actually on time." said Kim.

"Yeah amazing isn't it?" replied Seth.

"Nice haircut Kit."

"Why Quil I'm so honored you noticed." she said in a sarcastic tone.

I rolled his eyes and looked over to Jared.

"Hey Jake." she said.

"Hey."

"You guys want to go trick or treating for Halloween?" exclaimed Embry.

All eyes looked over to him. This would have been less embarrassing if it were Seth, being that he's just a kid. But from Embry? Oddly that doesn't surprise _me_ much.

"Come on. _Free candy_."

"Well when you put it like that." replied Kit.

Her playful behavior and humor is what I think is the most interesting thing about her.

"Come on let's get inside." said Kim. "It would suck if you guys were actually on campus and you're still late."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

We climbed the stairs towards the front entrance. Standing in front of the doorway was someone I was hoping not to see.

"Embry Call!" she said.

"Gina." he replied in a blunt tone.

Regina Malakai. Resident snob and all around skank. I could recognize that nasally, preppy voice of a nitwit. If it weren't for the fact that she had black hair and chocolate skin I would have thought she were from some _Valley Girl _city. Her skirt was yanked up high so that the drooling and naive freshman would catch a glimpse. Being the stupid kid I was I actually liked her five years ago. A phase that has thankfully passed.

She's always making snide remarks about people she's only talked to once. Any girl unfortunate enough to have a good looking guy, always had Gina not far behind to snatch him away.

Unfortunately for Embry, he has become her new target. His _growth spurt_ is what caught her eye. Since our sophomore year she's been following him around and flaunting her ho-baggitty self every where he goes. All of us hate her but all of last year, she kept coming around and acting as if she's the best thing that happened to this school. She thinks she gave meaning to our lives by gracing us with her presence. She jumped off the top step and rammed her way through Jared and Kim to embrace Em in a more than nauseating hug, Kit looked on with a curious and confused expression as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

"God you're smoking hot. And I mean that in more ways than one." Did I mention that she thinks she's witty? "So how was your summer hot stuff?"

"Okay. Where have you been?"

"Aw. You missed me. How sweet."

I heard Quil muffle a laugh and Seth snorted.

"I've been in California. My dad wanted to check out some colleges and stuff like that."

"Gina!" came another voice from the top of the stairs.

It was Chase Deere. Yeah. La Push's very own resident jock stereotype. Big and arrogant and apparently a basketball deity. A prick more like it. Why am I not surprised these two are dating.

He came over to us and draped an arm over Gina. "Call."

"Deere."

"Come on Gina." He said pulling her towards the steps.

"I'll see you around Embry." She winked at him as Chase pulled her up the stairs.

"Wow." said Kit. I looked over to see her grey eyes looking back at me.

"What?" asked Kim.

"I didn't think I'd find jerks like that over here too."

"Yeah people have the misconception that we're not your normal school. We have preps and jocks and cliques just like any other."

"So I see."

The bell rang. I looked over to Seth and he was like a deer caught in the headlights. We all streaked up the stairs and through the door.


	12. Brother, dear

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight Series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Why? Why did I decide to take psych? I hate psychiatrists. They act like they're all knowing and stuff like that and it annoys me. For one hour I just sit and stare blankly at the blackboard. All we do is analyze this and that. I hate having to make questions. Now that I think about it I signed up for this class because only because Sonny said it was something I should give a chance. He took it for one semester at college and said it wasn't half bad. His logic was that since I'm so critical of people it would be a load of fun.

He's a music history major at Wisconsin. I got a letter from him last week telling me everything was fine and that he was having a really good year. He's hoping to come and visit during Christmas. He said he might even bring his boyfriend, Horatio. I have yet to meet him since they hooked up last year. He's sent me pictures and I am very happy that he's found someone who is actually at his eye level. He is after all 6'3. Actually I always worried that not many people would be attracted his sense of style. I mean with his _now _platinum blonde Faux-Hawk and his lip piercing, that might scare off a few. He's not your typical gay man. He doesn't throw fits or make gestures or talk like many stereotypes. I wouldn't have even known he was gay if it weren't for the fact that I found some incriminating evidence on the computer.

Those images will forever haunt my dreams.

I have no problem with the fact that he is gay. It's part of who he is and what makes him so easy to get along with. Most big brothers could give less than crap about their baby sister's life. Back when he was still living with us, he would ask me how my day was and if school was good. If it wasn't exactly the best day ever, he would tell me to cheer up and then take me to the playground and push me on the merry-go-round. Sonny always knew how to cheer me up.

When Jacob _was _the bane of my existence, Sonny told me that if I wanted to, he would gladly beat the living daylights out of him. It was a sweet gesture but I didn't want him to get in trouble.

Even though my mom was my number one confidante, I always felt like I could confide in him. He was the one that gave me his entire collection of eighties classics and got me into The Beatles. It wasn't just me. He loves my little brothers just as much. Penn looks up to him and sees him as a role model. Not in the gay sense though. He has yet to find out.

My big brother never really wanted to be secretive about his _feminine _side. But he ended up only telling me and my mom. I think it was because he felt that he had to set an example of sorts for Penn. He thought that it would only make things confusing for him, being that he's so young and all. I think he was also scared that our family would be ridiculed for being related to someone like him. I would never, ever, _ever_ be ashamed to call myself his kid sister. Nor would my brothers or mom abashed.

But my dad would have been a different story. He was never really big on _same sex relationships_. Sonny was always scared that dad would blame mom if he ever found out. After all. he was always criticizing her free spirit and open mindedness.

My mother is a flower child. Being born in the sixties and growing up in the seventies that doesn't surprise me. She did grow out of some hippie customs. She cuts her hair and bathes. But she's very open to new things and supported whatever we did.

Dance, she said, is a terrific way to express yourself. That's why she chose to teach dance. She said it was her way of spreading happiness to other people. The feeling of being so free and having no limitations is the best part. For me and her dance was our escape our way of being free. Sonny's passion lied in music.

Sonny wanting to go to Wisconsin was a bit of a stretch but she let him go because she wanted him to be happy. My father wanted him to go to a business school so that he could do our taxes. I'm not kidding.

But that wasn't his thing. Sure he liked the idea of seeing smart guys in suits but he had to follow what he truly wanted to do. He wants to become a world-renowned musician.

I miss him so much. I hope he does decide to visit this winter.


	13. Priceless

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

**Also special thanks to: **

**Forbiddenchildlover64 for your idea and reviews. And to ParisNymph & SnowChika for your reviews. If I forgot anyone very sorry but I'll be sure to mention you next chapter. That is if you want me to. Anyways thanks again and keep up the reviews!**

* * *

The day went by pretty quick. Sure sitting through psych and calculus was like watching paint dry but at least the day was _finally_ over and the weekend was _finally_ here. I was walking down the stairs making sure I wouldn't get bumped and go rolling down like a log. Embry and Paul were going on about some car stuff that I don't even bother listening to and Quil and Jake were talking about what to do for the weekend. Jared was saying goodbye to Kim as her dad beeped the horn like a madman. The two kissed and the horns became quicker and more louder. Honestly with the raindrops and those two PDA'ing it was like a scene out of a movie. They hugged and after a minute he reluctantly let her go.

I started walking up the street towards Mrs. Hunt's house to pick up Cole. The rain was pouring hard and all I had to shield myself was my already soaking wet raincoat. The rain washed down the street as I struggled up the incline. I wasn't even twenty feet away from the school when I heard Jake yell out my name. I turned and saw him running towards me. His clothes were drenched but he looked as though all the drops had simply rolled off hi skin. His hair was barely misty.

"What's up?" I said.

"You got any plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Uh, not really."

"Then do you want to come with us to First Beach?"

"Let me re-phrase. I have nothing to do because I have to look after my cousins and brothers."

"No problem just bring them along."

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

"So while you all go off and have fun in the sun, I'm supposed to sit on the beach and watch as I feed my baby brother pureed carrots?"

"Hey Kim will be coming too."

"So_ Kim_ and I watch you all have the fun?"

"They can swim with us."

"It's October you moron! I can't have them catching cold. Bevy will go frantic."

"Then just come over to hang out."

"...I guess so, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"One of you guys will be on diaper detail."

"What the hell?"

"Hey you were the one that invited me."

"Fine. Embry will be having a field day."

I chuckled. Of course he picked Embry as his fall guy.

"Well see you tomorrow then." I said.

"Yeah see you."

He turned back and ran to the others as I started my way back up the street.

The minute I got home, I set Cole down in the nursery for his nap and immediately after he fell asleep, went to the bathroom and started a bath. I probably poured half the bottle of lavender bubble bath. Bubble baths always made rainy days like this better. I let myself sink into the water as the suds surrounded me. I closed my eyes and starting humming as I usually do. The quiet and sense of relaxation was bliss, true bliss.

Of course all good things must come to an end.

"Kat!" came Penn's voice as he was banging on the door.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What?" I yelled back.

"I got to pee!"

"You do know there is more than one bathroom in this house, right?"

"But the other one isn't flushing!"

"Again?"

"Yeah!"

"Ugh. Fine give me a sec."

"Hurry!"

I turned the shower knob and washed the bubbles off. I got out of the tub and put on a robe hanging behind the door and let him in. As I stepped out, he ran past me and slammed the door hard enough to shake the frame.

I walked into my room and grabbed a towel off my chair. I ran it through my partially wet hair and chucked the robe. I put on some sweats and tied my hair up in a messy bun. I fell back onto my bed and started identifying more shapes in the stucco on my ceiling. I closed my eyes and started humming to myself in an effort to lull myself to sleep. The rain pounded against my windows as I tried to fall asleep. I looked at my clock. Four-thirty.

I got up and went over to my stereo and unzipped my CD case. I picked one, popped it in, and soon music was vibrating through my room.

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob...**

I don't know why we still do patrols. Since the bloodsucking clan left we haven't had as many _visitors_ as usual. Sure we get the occasional leech every month or so. But at least we don't have to deal with one every single day. There was really only one downside.

Bella.

Bella had left with them. She became one of them. I still don't understand how she could just give up her life like that. Didn't she think about her dad? Her mom? Her friends and family?

How could she just throw her life away?

_Dude will you shut up about Bella already?_

_You're seriously getting on my nerves...again!_

_Shut up._

Sometimes I forget they can hear me.

_Stupid ass._

_Shut up Paul._

_You got something else you'd like to say?_

_Jesus Christ._

_Enough._

Sam's authoritative voice calmed us._ If you all forgot, we all have job to do._

_Sorry Sam._

_Jacob you take the east. Paul and Embry the west. Quil head north. Jared and I will take the south._

_What about me?_

_Leah you'll take the river._

_Of course. I'm always stuck with the lame ass ones. I'm just as strong as these kids._

_She has a point. Hell hath no fury like a bitch scorned._

_Shut it Ateara!_

_Leah just take the river._

_Fine._

As soon as we had our orders we headed out to posts. The east and north territories are the most likely ones to be attacked since there are more people around. I wandered around the forest keeping my senses open. I listened for any difference in movement, any change in scent or environment. That smell. My nose cringes just at the very though of it. That's when I heard something. I couldn't tell exactly what it was. I followed the sound hoping it would lead me to a bloodsucker.

But as I got closer I realized that it wasn't one of them. From afar it sounded like a fast pace in movement. Up close, it sounded like a continuous beat. As I got closer to the edge of the forest I spotted a house. Should've known.

But it wasn't just any other's house. I recognized it as Beverly Farrell's. Kit's house. The sound was coming from the window stretched away from the house. A ray of light shone through the glass pane. I inched my way closer making sure that I was not visible. The light shining from the room was from the desk in the corner. The beat got louder and louder and soon there were words. but I couldn't understand them. It was some sort of other language. What I saw was something that almost made me bust up.

Kit was dancing. She was hopping back and forth, her hair swinging in all directions, her arms flailing, and her lips moving to the lyrics of the song. She clapped her hands exactly the same time the song did. I even saw her shimmy. Now that was hilarious. Then she started throwing her head around like she was a headbanger at a heavy metal concert. She was so full of energy, of life. She smiled and laughed and was just plain having fun. I wonder if she does this every weekend. I sort of made out what she was saying

_99 Luftballons  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
Hielt man fuer UFOs aus dem All  
Darum schickte ein General  
'ne Fliegerstaffel hinterher  
Alarm zu geben, wenn's so waer  
Dabei war'n da am Horizont  
Nur 99 Luftballons_

Heh. I didn't know she spoke German. This was truly priceless.

* * *

**Song is (99 luftballoons by Nena or 99 Red Balloons in english) for anyone who wanted to know. Hope you liked the chapter. I'm still having some troubles with my writer's block but don't worry this story is just getting started.  
**


	14. Get Together

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

The Suburban sped down the road as we drove to First Beach. When I asked her yesterday if we could go, she was at first against it but after some convincing she caved. I just old her that the kids needed to get out more. I promised that I would make sure the kids were to stay out of trouble and keep an eye on them. The sun was shining through a thin layer of clouds today. The wind was a nice breeze and the smell of forest was an overwhelming scent that put me in a calm. Which is what I needed. Since not only were Julie and Beau screaming and laughing in the back, but Caleb was badgering me and complaining. I noticed during all the commotion that Penn had not said a word the whole car ride. He stared dreamily out the window while Cole teethed in his shirt sleeve.

"Why do we have to come?" yelled Caleb.

"Because I wasn't about to leave a bunch of children at home by themselves."

"Why not?"

"You're just kids."

"Nuh-uh." he said snidely.

"Yeah-huh." I retorted.

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Caleb." Bevy said in a firm voice.

"But mom-"

"What's the big deal anyway?" I turned to see him in the backseat, glaring at me with his arms crossed and pouting. "Why are you so opposed to coming?"

"Because I'm almost up to level twenty-nine!"

"...and?"

"That's two levels away from finishing the game!"

I rolled my eyes and turned my myself to face Bevy. "I'm really sorry Bevy."

"For what?"

"For making you drive us there."

"It's no problem. I'd rather me drive you than you take the bus."

"But won't you be late?"

"My shift doesn't start until two."

I would've asked the guys to give us a ride but I don't think any of their cars could fit everyone. They told me that they'd be at the beach at around twelve and that they'd meet us there. From what Embry told me it was going to be the whole gang. Jake, Quil, Jared and Kim, and Paul. He also said that a few others would be joining us. He didn't specify names only that they were close friends. Soon the ocean was visible as we neared our destination. It was sparkling blue and the waves were calm and small. We stopped at the edge of the shore and I got out to unbuckle Cole's car seat. Beau and Julie ran out onto the sandy beach.

"Beau! Julie!"

"I'll get them." I said.

I handed Cole to her and chased after the two toddlers. It was hard considering that the sand was making me slip. I caught up Beau and grabbed his arm. Julie continued running down the shore. With her brother in tow, I tried to catch up. As she got farther away, I caught sight of the others. She ran into the group and hid behind one of them. I couldn't tell who it was. They all look so much like each other, it was hard to tell them apart. I finally found myself right in front of them and I let go of Beau's arm and put my hands onto my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"You okay?"

I looked up to see Quil looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I responded in broken gasps.

"I...fine...thanks."

"You sure about that?" I could tell that he was trying to hold back a giggle.

"Yeah...just... swell."

After I regained my composure I walked with him to the picnic table. I saw Paul. Playing with Julie. She was smiling at him and he smiled back while laughing with her. This was a rare sight. Paul actually smiling. I've never seen this side of him. I always assume that children ran from the very sight of him. I never would've guessed that he had a way with kids.

Next to him was that shirtless dude kissing his girlfriend. I haven't had many encounters with him. I had only met _No shirt_ at Billy's house and early that time outside the school. After that, I saw him sometimes waiting outside school. The girl with the scars, I learned was named Emily. She comes by the house once in awhile to bring over treats and food. Ever since Kurt died she started coming by to make sure Bevy and the kids were good. Bevy told me she had was attacked by a bear and that's how she got scarred. I try my best not to stare, because that would just be plain rude. She's pretty sweet though. And her cooking is _amazing_.

There was another girl there. She was the girl I saw outside the school with the other dude. She was distant away from the others. Seth had told me that was his sister Leah. I don't know her all that much but the guys told me that she's pretty mean and that I should stay clear of her. So I have.

Then there were those tow kids named Brady and Collin. Didn't know them much either. Only that they were not that much younger than Seth.

Jacob was talking with Jared who was holding Kim in a hug. He spotted me and grinned. he gestured with his hand, a wave of sorts and I smiled a little.

That's when I remembered Bevy and the kids.

"Shit!" I said.

I started running back to the car when I saw Bevy already heading my way with Cole cradled in her arms. Her son and my brother not far behind. "Sorry Bevy."

"No problem" She said as she handed me my baby brother. "I have to go. Have fun today and watch over the little ones."

"I will."

She kissed Caleb and Penn on the head and blew kisses at the twins. She gave me a peck and stroked Cole's hair back and planted one on his forehead. I walked back to the group.

"Aw. Goodness what an adorable child." Emily said as she tickled Cole's belly.

"You want to hold him."

She looked at me with a partial smile. Her scarred face depreciated her enthusiasm. "I would love to." she responded. I carefully placed him in her waiting arms. She was a pro at this.

I glanced over her shoulder to see Jake coming towards us. "Could you look after him?"

"Of course."

I walked over to meet Jacob. His hair was getting long again. It glistened in the sunlight. His biceps were visible under his fit shirt and his jeans were cut off right below the knee and ragged.

"Glad you could make it." He said.

"Wasn't easy but yeah, I'm here."

We stood there looking at each other, an awkward silence looming. "So...which ones are your brothers?"

"Uh the kids with blonde hair and pale skin."

"Oh yeah right."

"Don't you know Bevy's kids."

"Not really."

"It seems that Paul is getting along famously with Julie."

He looked around trying to find Paul and found him lifting Julie up in the air as she giggled and yelled. "Yeah looks like it." He said with a wide grin on his face. He bit his lower lip as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

He was hiding something but I dropped the subject. "So what's the occasion?"

"Occasion?"

"Why are we all gathered here."

"No reason. We just wanted to have some fun that's all."

"Hmmm."

"What you don't believe me?"

"No. I'm just saying "Hmmm.""

For the rest of the day we just did what all people do when they go to the beach. Have fun.

The guys, being the manly men they were, played beach football. Beau and Julie were also involved in the game, believe it or not. And by playing I mean stealing the ball when they weren't looking and running away with it.

The girls sat around and talked about how adorable Cole is and other topics such as how he's already learning to talk. Caleb was playing his _Gameboy _and Penn was playing with his.

I sat and watched the guys played. I found myself mostly kept me eyes on my Jake. He threw really, really hard and ran almost faster than the others. It was hard to pry my eyes away. But then I looked up in the sky. The sun was gone. Now covered by an ominous blanket of clouds. I was then startled by the sound of thunder. The others rushed over to the table and the shirt guy, whose name I learned is Sam, said, "Emily, Kim pack up the stuff."

"Okay." They both said at the same time.

"Quil you take Brady, Collin, and Seth in your car. Paul and Jared you'll take Kim and Leah. Emily and the kids will ride with me."

Bossy much?

"Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind riding with Jake?"

"Uh..."

I looked at him and then at Jacob. Alone... in a car... with Jacob Black... for half an hour?

"Sure." I replied.


	15. Trust

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

** Remember if anything isn't making sense to you just review or message me and I'll do what I can to work out the kinks.**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! **

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob...**

I inched my foot cautiously against the gas pedal as the car drove down the slick road. I wanted to get home as quick as possible. I didn't want to total my car but being in a car alone with Kit was making me crazy. We just left the beach not even ten minutes ago and the silence was getting to me. The rain pounded against the windshield. It was all I heard as I drove back to my house. The rain was pouring that much. And the fact that neither Kit or me were talking. She sat quietly in the front seat and just stared out the window. Her finger followed the drops as it slid down the window. A crack of thunder sounded in the distance and she jumped while clenching the seat, so much so that she nearly ripped the upholstery.

"Are you afraid?" I asked.

She tuned to me, her eyes questioning. "Of what?"

"Thunder."

"A little."

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"I know. It's just my usual reaction that's all."

She sighed a long breath and closed her eyes. She started humming. She then let out a small giggle.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me."

"It's just...weather like this always reminds me why I love my mom so much."

"How."

"When I was a kid, every time there was a thunderstorm, I would get so scared that I actually would grab my sheets and pillow and crawl under my bed with all the stuffies I could carry and sleep there all night."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Kind of embarrassing considering I was nine."

"Not really. A lot of people young and old are afraid of thunder."

"Well during one storm in particular, my mom had crept into my room to make sure I was alright and found me under my bed. I thought she was going to drag me out and tell me to suck it up like my dad usually did. But instead she crawled in with me and held me tight in her arms. Whenever I heard the thunder cowered beside her, she would sing to me and stroke my back until I calmed down. Then she told me that whenever I want to take my mind off something, I should just sing to myself and it would make everything better. Now whenever I get scared, I just hum my favorite song and it always helps."

"You must really love her."

"I do. We all do. She's the best mom a kid could have."

"I notice that you talk about her a lot. But not your dad."

Her smile sank into a grimace. I sort of guesses that she didn't have the best relationship with her father.

"Is it some personal thing?"

"Not really. It's just my dad and I were never exactly close."

I kept my eyes on the road and waited for her to continue.

"People would always tell me that I should thankful that I at least grew up with a father. But I might as well not have."

"I don't understand."

"Sure my dad was around. But he never...paid attention to me. He mostly brooded over my brothers. I think it was because he wanted them to grow up just to be like him. He wanted them to have his ideals and his perception of things. He didn't care about their individuality. He wouldn't even bother spending time with me let alone talk to me. He would say the occasional _good morning _and _how was your day _and a few other trivial things but we never had a full conversation. I don't think he ever wanted a daughter."

"Oh come on he couldn't have been that bad."

"He would always forget to come to my recitals yet he was always right on time for my brother's baseball game. He would forget to get me after school but he always remembered to pick up his drinking buddy so he would have a sober driver. He forgot my birthday _twice_ but he always remembered the _Super Bowl_."

"Okay that's pretty harsh but it could've been worse."

"Are you serious? My father barely acknowledged my existence. So much so that he even banged his girlfriend in the living room while I was home."

"He what?" I yelled. That was not what I expected to hear.

"You heard me." She said in a harsh tone. "While my mom was out, he had the nerve to bring this twenty year old waitress into our house, the house that me and my brothers grew up in, and screw her on the couch we had taken our Christmas photos on, while I was in the kitchen studying and trying to comprehend what the hell was happening! And if that doesn't scream asshole to you then you are seriously fucked up the side of your head!"

She let out a huff and crossed her arms. She bit her lower lip and breathed heavily and angrily. I stared at her in disbelief while still keeping in the legal speed limit. She let out a sigh before responding.

"I'm sorry." She said in a remorseful tone.

"No it was my fault. I should've just left it alone."

"You know I still don't understand why he did it. How could he do that to my mom? He was lucky to have been with her as he long as he was."

"Where's your dad now? If you don't mind me asking."

"He and Tara are living in Vegas now. They got married at some cheesy, twenty minute chapel and decided since they were there, might as well buy a condo."

"And your mom."

She sighed and looked down at the floor of the car. "I..."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to keep secrets from you Jacob. But I'm afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because people always make the wrong assumptions."

"Is it bad?"

"You might say that."

"Listen Kit, I know that you're a good person and from what you've said about your mom and my previous encounters with her, she's a good woman. You can trust me."

"I don't know Jake."

"Come on you've known me since you were five."

"Those aren't exactly happy memories are they?"

"No. But as you have learned I've changed. If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk or anything, I'm a good listener."

She smiled, her grey eyes showed appreciation. "Thanks Jake."

"No prob."

She took another deep breath and said, "My mom is in prison."

It took a few seconds to take it in. "Prison?" I asked bewildered and surprised.

"I knew you would misunderstand."

"Well it's a pretty reasonable reaction."

"But you haven't even heard the whole story, her motives."

"Well I'm listening now."

"Yes my mom is in jail but what she did, she did because she loved us."

I cocked my eyebrow, confused.

"After my dad left we hit a rough patch. My mom had quit her job as a dance instructor after Penn was born. He became the sole breadwinner of the family. When he left my mom had to find work and fast or else she would lose us. My brother sent what money he could to help out but my mom didn't feel right taking money from her eldest son.

She got a job at liquor store and at a diner. We tried to save what we could but Cole needed diapers and clothes, he was a growing boy. Penn and me tried to sell some of our stuff to help out. Then about a year after my dad left, my mom lost her job at the diner and she couldn't find work after that. She's a high school drop-out with a college degree in Tribal Cultures. She couldn't support all four of us on her salary. So she took drastic measures. One day while me and my brother were at school and Cole was at a friend's my mom took the old BB gun in Sonny's closet and ... drove over to the local bank. You can guess what happened after that."

I said nothing. It was so hard to take all of this. She robbed a bank? I can't even picture her mom yelling at someone let alone holding up a bank.

"Say something Jacob."

I thought carefully about the words I wanted to say. "How long is she in for."

"Six years. Five for one count of armed robbery and a year for unarmed."

"She did it twice?"

"She got away with it the first time but when we needed the money again she had no choice. She decided against using a weapon because she felt awful for scaring those people the first time."

"Did you know all along."

"Yes and no. I knew something was up from the way she was acting. And I was curious as to where she got the money. But I didn't think anything of it. The very thought f my mother doing something illegal was ludicrous to me."

"Then how do you know the details?"

"Her journal. After she was arrested I looked through her room to see if there was anything we could use to pawn off and bail her out. I stumbled upon it and read her passages of those days. I burnt it so there wouldn't have been a case against her."

"You know that's against the law right?"

"What you're going to turn me in?"

I grumbled and sighed. "When did she get caught?"

"At her second robbery. The guards rushed her and being the pacifist, she surrendered. She plead guilty on both counts."

"Are you angry at her for what she did?"

"What she did, she did for us. How could I be mad at her for thinking about her children?"

"I see your point."

"You think I'm an idiot don't you?"

"No. I still believe what she did was wrong. But she did with others in mind. And she didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Exactly. Everyone assumes that she's a horrid psycho who went on a rampage. That's what pisses me off."

"What?"

"That everyone automatically assumes she is bad person just because of what she did. What she did doesn't reflect the person she truly is."

"You guys must miss her."

She replied in voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"Every day."

Kit lowered her head. Her sleeve trailed across her face and that's when I saw that she was crying. She held back broken sobs as she gasped for breath. It almost broke my heart to see her like this. I wanted to comfort her, make her feel warm and safe. I stopped the car on the edge of the road and put in idle. I looked at her still shaking from the tears. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to hold her. Her small arms reached around my waist and she buried her face into my chest. The scent of her hair was overwhelming. For that brief moment I felt a sensational feeling wash over me.


	16. If You Say So

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review! **

** Yaaaaaaay! It's my birthday! Well actually it was yesterday but whatever yeah WOOTWOOT Sweet Sixteen!!! Won't you all review as a birthday present?! No pressure...review please! **

* * *

I fought hard to hold back the lingering tears. After blubbering for a good ten minutes, Jacob started up the car and continued the drive back to his house. Oh lord, how embarrassing. I had just cried my eyes out on Jake's shirt. My eyes were still red and puffy as I leaned against the window and stared aimlessly at the car handle. The car ride was once again silent. Only the sound of the rain falling and the low volume of the radio was audible. Jake was understandably quiet. He was probably feeling awkward about our little moment. Well at least I did. 

I glanced over to look at him. He was staring straight forward, concentrating on the slick road. His face was blank, unreadable. His expression solemn. I looked down at his shirt and saw the wet puddle. I cringed away mortified.

The rain started to lighten a bit and not soon after, a stream of light shone through the window. I leaned over the dashboard to see the sun breaking through the clouds.

At that exact moment, the radio started playing a song I knew well. I recognized the rhythm, the soothing melody. Dido. White Flag. It was one of the first songs I listened to after my mom went to jail. It brought a calmness to me. It was like the song spoke to me and gave the courage I needed to survive and get on with life.

"Hey." I asked to Jacob.

He turned to face but glanced back and forth between me and the road.

"You mind if I turn up the radio?"

"Uh, sure."

I smiled and reached for the dial and turned it to a reasonable volume. The words vibrated through the speakers on the side of the door.

I looked over at Jacob and saw hi eyeing me with a cocked eyebrow.

"What is this?"

"Dido."

"Huh?"

"Dido. She's a real good singer. One of my favorites."

He shook his head and shrugged.

"You have weird taste."

"Shut up."

I'm glad that the mood lightened a bit.

"Listen Jake, I'm sorry about your shirt. I'll buy you a new one for Christmas."

"It's two months away."

"Actually it's a month and a half away."

"Don't be a smart ass." he said with an impish grin.

I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back on the song. As soon as it ended, I spotted Jake's house. We parked on the gravel road nearby and got out. Embry and the others' cars were already in the driveway so there was no room for the Rabbit. I jogged over to the front door and opened it with the familiar creaking coming from behind.

On the couch in the living room was Jared, Kim, and Quil. They were chatting and laughing as Paul and Julie were off to the side. She was playing with the small red threaded bracelet that hung on his left hand. She tugged and teethed at it as Paul tried to wrench it away. I was about to go over and stop her for fear that Paul would throw a fit and scare her but what happened was something unexpected.

He untied the red string and reached for Julie's hand. Her small delicate hand was engulfed by his huge paws. He wound the thread around her wrist and it fit her just perfectly. Paul did something nice. For a four year old. What is the world coming to?!

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck and he embraced her in a playful hug. This was strangely sweet but also on some levels disturbing.

I was snapped out of my winding thoughts by gunfire heard from the corner of the room. There my brother and cousins along with Seth were screaming and yelling at Embry who held a controller in his hand and maneuvered and swayed as if he were piloting an aircraft. he cuaght sight of me just as Jake came in. He gave the controls over to Caleb and jumped over the couch to get to us.

"What took you guys so long?" he exclaimed.

"We had a...little detour." said Jacob.

I was grateful that he didn't bring up my little moment.

"Oh." he said slyly. "I hope you two used protection."

"Do you _want _to keep your man parts Embry?" I threatened.

"Sheesh I was only kidding."

"Well it wasn't funny."

"Aw come on Kit. I'm sorry. You forgive me?"

He stuck out his lower chin and looked at me with beaty eyes. I backed up with a weirded expression.

"Only if you stop making that face." I responded.

"Yay!"

He reached over and picked me up and twirled around until I got dizzy.

"Aw man...I'm going to be sick."

"If you're going to blow chunks, do it in Leah's direction."

"What was that Embry?"

The voice came from the kitchen table to the right of me. There sitting at the oak table was Leah. her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and her just as dark eyes looked over, furious.

So that's what Paul would look like if he were a girl.

"I didn't quite hear." she said.

"Nothing harpy."

"Asshole." I heard her mumble.

I looked up at Jake and saw him at first looking around the room and then looked down at me and grinned. I replied with my own smile.

Sam then burst through the back door and said

"Guys."

"The La Push boys got up as did Leah and went over to Sam. Emily came from behind and Cole was cradled in her arms. I walked over.

"Hey Emily. I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"Not at all. He's such a sweet baby."

He cooed and drooled on the white dishtowel hanging over her shoulder. I smiled at little Cole and then looked at the others. They were huddled around as Sam whispered in some language I couldn't understand. He was speaking a little rushed as the others nodded and looked at one another. After he wss done, he came over to me and Emily.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Could you look after everyone? We have some _business_ to attend to."

She nodded and walked to the couch where Kim was playing with Julie. I heard them shuffling out of the door. I went to Jake who was the last on out and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked somewhat concerned.

"Just to see some visitors. The council asked us to greet them."

I looked at his eyes and knew he was hiding something from me. Whatever it was I knew he wasn't going to tell me either way.

"Well...okay."

I let go of his arm and walked out, the door slamming behind him.

I looked over at Emily who was bouncing Cole on her knee.

"Do they do this often?" I asked her.

"Yes. It's sort of a crazy tradition thing."

"But why them?"

"They are the most trusted of the tribe."

"A bunch of teenagers?" I asked astonished.

She shrugged it off and went on playing with Cole. I looked back at the door through the thin screen that shrouded my vision.

"Maybe we should get going then."

"Oh no. They'll be back soon."

"That's okay we don't want to be any trouble."

"No please stay."

Something about how she said that made me think she was going to try her damndest to keep us here.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"If you say so."


	17. It's You

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Myer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

We stripped off our clothes and put it in a nearby log. We morphed and approached the dirt path, which was encroached, by the green and lush forest. Drops of rain dangled from the ferns. The sky began to darken again. The sun had only been out for half an hour. 

Sam had caught a scent while outside with Emily. It was unfamiliar but the same sickly sweet feeling that twinged my nose. It was faint but close. Close enough to pose a threat. He couldn't make out how many but there were more than one.

My fur tingled with sudden drops of cold water which evaporated as soon as it hit any part of me. I looked over to my side to see Paul. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, I asked, well okay thought, the question on my mind.

_Paul you didn't_

_Didn't what?_

_You imprinted on Julie!_

_What?!_

_Oh my god, are you serious?!_

_Oh wow._

_No way._

_Does anyone else find this freaking hilarious?_

_What are you guys talking about?_

_I saw the way you were looking at her._

_Piss off!_

_Come on Paul admit it._

_So what if I did?!_

_Oh my god!_

_What's the big deal? You guys didn't say anything when Quil imprinted on Claire._

_That's cause he's Quil. We thought you'd imprint on some biker chick with an attitude. Not some tiny four year old!_

_Embry if you don't stop right now, I swear-_

_Quiet all of you!_

Sam silenced us as we reached the edge of the forest.

We had reached a clearing not far away from our starting point. The weeds grew wild and different popped out at random places. The trees shadowed over giving a sense of deviance. We all stood still. Listening, waiting for any sign, anything that would give the leech away.

A crack in the leaves. The fluttering of the birds. Hell if someone decided to do a number two we could hear them wiping their ass with leaf.

A shift in the winds gave him away. We caught the scent coming from the west. We sped through. The trees blurred as we gained on the bloodsucker.

I could feel it. We were getting close. This must've been one random vampire. Not very coordinated, had no sense of self preservation. He was just running around hoping to lose us.

It's not exactly an easy task.

His speed matched ours. When we thought we'd cornered him he got away. He was always right ahead of us. A second off, a millisecond off. We had to catch this guy. Something this reckless was bound to cause trouble.

I saw the cliffs getting bigger. Stupid move. We could corner him and rip him apart right then and there.

I heard the waves crash against the rocks. We were getting closer. Then I saw him. He was wearing a black hoodie and baggie jeans. His face was turned away. Instead he stared up at the very top of the cliff.

We all surrounded him in a semi-circle. Paul growled as Embry and Quil crouched, ready to attack.

His hands rose up.

We all took the defensive stance, preparing for a fight.

The hard, cold hands reached behind his head. He touched the tip of the hood and pulled it down.

As soon as it was down, long, brown hair cascaded down his back. Then we realized it wasn't a he.

She slowly turned to face us.

No.

It couldn't be.

"Jacob." she said.

Bella.


	18. Permission

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Could it really be her? Bella? What is she doing here? All these question ran through my mind as I saw her standing right in front of me. She looked exactly like the last time I saw her. The only exception being her eyes. Her once brown eyes were a deep shade of gold. Her face was hard, I could tell she was trying to read me. Her heart shaped face, her curved lips, and her delicate features were all tense. She was obviously nervous and I knew why. Of course I did. How could I not?

"Jacob." she said in a delicate voice. "Guys."

Leah and Paul growled as Brady and Seth looked at one another. Quil and Embry turned their stares to me. I heard Quil

_Damn. And he was just getting over her too._

Then Embry_, Jake you ass! Don't you dare! What about Kit?!_

Kit.

I continuously compared the two of them in my mind. The girl I am suppose to be in love with and the girl I once loved. Their pale skin was about the only thing I found they had in common. What with Kit's dark red hair and Bella's dark brown. Kit's grey eyes and Bella's once chocolate brown. Bella's reserved nature and Kit's free spirit. And the major difference.

Kit is alive.

My mind went back and forth with all the little things that separated the two. She then spoke again, "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but we need to talk to you."

The pack and I thought at the same time.

_We?_

As soon as she finished her sentence, her leech lover and the whole clan was in front of us and we had only blinked twice. I heard Paul growl more violently. Seth tensed from the initial surprise but then relaxed as he saw Sam keep his composure. One of them took a step forward. The doctor. He was slow, not wanting to alarm us in any way. Sam stepped out from the rest of us as well.

_What do you want? _he thought.

"What do you want?" repeated Edward.

"We want nothing from you." he said. "Except you permission."

_Permission?_ we all thought.

"Your permission to live here once again." We looked at one another obviously dumbfounded. Sam kept his eyes on the blonde leech.

_Elaborate._he thought.

"Elaborate." said Edward.

"You see we were living in Alaska, and we did find the climate comfortable. Unfortunately Bella constantly worried about her mother and Charlie and was overwhelmingly homesick." I looked over at Bella and saw a hint of embarrassment on her face. "Edward could not stand seeing her so unhappy and Esme did not want to split up the family, so we have decided to move back."

_Sam!_

_Sam don't._

_If you let them come, the village will overrun with bloodsuckers!_

_Think about it Sam._

_Shut up all of you! Sam, whatever you decide, we support you all the way._

Sam's thoughts were clouded from the rest of us. He didn't want us to influence his decision in any way. He thought long and hard, his eyes bored into the blonde one. He then broke off from his gaze and stared at Edward

_The same rules apply. One wrong move and we'll be there._

He smiled and repeated Sam's warning. Carlisle thanked us and walked back to the rest of his clan.

_I hope you know what you're doing Sam._

_Let's get back. _

We all started out trek back to my place. I turned one last time to see her. She looked at me for just a split second. And just as quickly as they arrived, they vanished.


	19. So Uptight

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Ugh. Halloween is next week. Whoopdee freakin' do. It's not that I hate the holiday. Sure the prospect of dressing up and being someone else has always been an upside. But the thought of accompanying my aunt for trick-o-treating with five kids is more horrifying than the holiday itself. I could handle when it was just Penn and Cole. Penn and Cole and Caleb and Julie and Beau is another thing entirely.

I did think about staying home and just giving out candy. I changed my mind when I remembered that it was a notorious fact that kids liked to play pranks on the night of all Hallow's eve. I remember one time when me and Sonny had egged my stingy eighth grade teacher's house. AndI am a firm believer in karma.

Embry and the guys haven't exactly thought of what they are going to do. They keep telling me that they don't know if anything would come up. They said that on Halloween, some guys come down and terrorize the neighborhood with their horribleness. But them being all uptight and stuff didn't just start this week. It's been like this ever since that Saturday. That day when we went to the beach. That day when it started raining and we had to head back to Jacob's. That day when I had spilled my heart and my nose to Jacob. That day when they were called away for some tribe business. It was after they came back from such an affair that all the tight-assness began.

I especially noticed a change in Jake. He looked so melancholy and upset. When I asked him what was the matter he just shook me off and said it was nothing. Sure seemed like something to me. Since then all the guys have been like watch dogs. Always checking around them. Reacting to the smallest of things. The landscapers started up the lawn mower and Jared nearly broke the guy's neck. When I asked Kim or Emily, they just said that they usually get angsty during this time of the month. That there was always trouble brewing. I met up with the guys at school today. As I expected they all still had a stick up their ass. Ever so vigilant and all knowing Jared never let Kim out of his sight.

But then again when does he?

They were all at the bottom step talking with one another in a strange language I couldn't recognize. As they saw me approach their stiff postures loosened but only a little. Quil managed to break a smile as I neared. I returned with my own grin and wave. Jake looked at me quickly and turned away. The bell then rang. I saw him sitting at his desk as I walked into second period. He was scowling and looking down at his desk. I didn't say anything to him as I sat down. For the whole class time, I wanted him to say something, anything. His silence was killing me. I hated the fact that he was keeping secrets from me when I had already confided in him. But that's the way it was for the whole period. Embry and Quil were at our lab table when I entered my fourth period class. I sat down and said to them, "What the hell is with all of you?"

They looked at each other then at me. "What do you mean?" asked Quil.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me what is going on. You can't all be that uptight about a bunch of hooligans and pranksters."

"Did you just say _hooligans_?" asked Embry, as he and Quil both surpressed a laugh.

"I'm serious."

The bell rang. Quil walked to his seat and continued my interrogation on Em. "Why do you want to know?" he asked obviously annoyed with my badgering.

Then again I would be too if some chick was saying tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme for three minutes straight. "Because, you guys are my friends, right? Friends don't keep secrets."

"Where'd you get that? A fortune cookie?"

I rolled my eyes and continued. "You, Embry Call, whom I even consider my _best_ friend. How can you, _my_ best friend, keep secrets from me, your best friend who happens to be a girl."

"Aw come on Kit-Kat don't guilt me into it!"

"Please."

"Kit..."

"Please."

He sighed and said ,"Look nothing would please me more than to tell you everything."

"Horse crap." I interrupted. "What _would_ give you pleasure is a bottle of lotion and a Hustler mag."

He stared at me, contemplating his response. "True, but you are right when you say you are my best friend...who happens to be girl. It's not that I like keeping things from you. It's just that they aren't my secrets to tell. If you ask me, Jake is the guy who has the answers."

"Er...we're kind of on a non-talking basis at the moment."

"You two have a fight or something?" he asked with a hint distraught.

"Nah. It's just...ever since last Saturday, he's been all...all...loopy."

"Heh."

"You have any idea what's going on with him?"

He shrugged and said, "Not a clue."

He's a horrible liar.


	20. Party next week

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

We , as in the guys and me, were sitting at our usual table outside during lunch. And of course, as usual, the guys were vigilant and alert. I sat there with my hand under my chin supporting myself up from the boredom. None of them were talking and if they did it was about some stuff I didn't really care about. I was half asleep when Kim finally came ten minutes later.

"Hey you guys, I have news."

"Yeah? What?" I asked.

"There's a party next week, a Halloween party."

"And?" said Paul.

"We should go."

"Why?" asked Seth.

"Why not?"

"I don't know Kim." said Jared.

"Oh come on. For the last few days, you guys have been so tense. You should get out and have some fun." That was the understatement of the year.

"I don't think Sam would like that." said Jake.

"What is he?" I asked. "Your keeper?"

"No but he's our..."

"...yes?"

"He knows what's best."

"You guys if you won't do it for yourselves, won't you do it for me and Kit?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't want us going to this party all by ourselves would you?"

They all looked at us then at each other. They conversed for a minute or two. But me and Kim already knew. They had taken the bait and we have reeled them in. It was only a matter of time until we could fry them up in the pan. Why did I just use a fish metaphor?

"Fine." they all said in unison.

"Yes!" said Kim as she sat down and high fived me.

"How'd you find out about the party?" I asked.

"One of my girlfriends told me."

"Who's party is it anyways?" asked Seth.

"Some guy in our school. His name is Jeremy Timmerman."

"He's in my Calculus class.", I announced.

"Good so you know him."

"Not really."

"Well, whatever everyone is invited. His house is huge. It's near the beach and borders the forest."

"Nice. Are his parents going to be there."

"They didn't say."

"Heh."

I took a sip of my Pepsi and continued. "So it's going to be on a Wednesday?"

"Yeah."

"Who's bright idea was that?"

"Huh?"

"We have to go to school the next day."

"Oh yeah this is your first year here."

"...you just figured that out?"

"We don't go to school the next day. We usually get the next days off. Since Halloween is on Wednesday, we don't have school Thursday and Friday."

My eyes brightened. Three days of no school and relaxation. "Awesome!"

"Yeah isn't it?"

"I'm starting to love this place more and more." I laughed and so did Kim.

"So since we don't have school the next day, want to come over and spend the night?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said,"You mean a sleepover?"

"Uh, yeah what else?"

"Eh, I don't know Kim, Bevy might be working."

"Then ask her and see if it's alright." I rubbed the back of my neck with a strained expression. "Unless you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just...I've never been invited to a sleepover."

She sighed and said,"Is that all?". I shrugged. "Don't be such a drama queen. Just ask if you can come and we'll see what happens."

"Okay."

"Great."

The bell rang and we all went to class. After school ended, I picked up Cole and went straight home. After finishing my homework and doing my chores, it was already eight. Bevy would be home soon. Just half an hour later, I heard the car park in the drive way. Bevy came in exhausted and barely standing. I was now unsure whether to ask her since it seemed she wouldn't be able to give me a clear answer. But I took the chance.

"Bevy?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

She propped herself up on the couch to face me. "Yes?"

"You see there's this party next Wednesday and Kim asked me if I could go with her then go to her house to spend the night." She looked at me and waited for me to continue. "So...can I go?"

"Sure."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why so surprised?"

"Well, it's just I thought you had work that day."

"I do."

My expression sank into a look of confusion. "But I've asked Mrs. Barnes if she would consider looking after the kids from now on. She said that she would be more than happy to. So now you don't have to babysit anymore." My confusion went from understanding then relief then sadness then happiness then acceptance then alright.

"Great."

"So will Kim's parents be home?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember to be polite and show your manners."

"Of course."

"You better get ready to go to bed."

"Kay. Thanks again, Bevy."

"No problem. Night."

"Night."


	21. That's just nasty

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

The party was tomorrow. Kim asked me if I wanted to come over tonight. She said her dad would have no problem dropping the both of us off at school. And Bevy had no problem with it so I accepted.

I was in my room, packing what items I would need. As I rummaged through my drawers to find some jeans, I came across my ballet flats. I hadn't used them since my first week living here. I hadn't really found the time to actually use them. The faded pink and ripped seams showed their age and worn. I was about to put them back when I remembered that Kim lived near the local Rec center. It had a pretty big gym and it was usually empty on the weekdays. _Maybe I could practice there._ I stuffed my flats into my duffle and grabbed my portable stereo.

Bevy dropped me off at Kim's at around seven. It was a nice modest house. A one story building painted a faded blue color and forest green roof. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Kim.

"Hey Kit."

"Hey."

"You need any help with those?" She said motioning to my bag and stereo.

"No it's okay."

I stepped inside and saw to my right a small living room and on the other side a dining room.

"What's with the stereo?" asked Kim.

I shrugged. "I was thinking of heading down to the Rec center to practice some dance."

"You dance?"

"Yeah. I thought I told you."

"Uh, no."

"Oops."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand to lead me to the kitchen. Her mom was at the stove making dinner. I could tell from the scent that it was garlic mash potatoes and steak. Her dad was at the kitchen table reading a newspaper.

We all sat down in the dining room and had the meal Kim's mom had made. Well my plate was a more a mountain of potatoes. When I was a kid I had probably the worst case of food poisoning known to man. All at the hands of a school cafeteria burger. So yeah it's safe to say I pretty much swore of beef after that. As we sat around the table I watched Kim and her family interact with each other. Her dad was sort of a goofball. I could see her hiding her embarrassment. Her mom was real sweet and was constantly asking me if I needed anything. It was so long since I'd had dinner around the table.

We went to bed early since Kim had a strict curfew. I slept in her room on the spare bed her dad brought in. She and I talked about the party tomorrow. She was pretty excited and but I was pretty _meh_. But she also brought up that her stomach was feeling funny. The next day I woke up to find Kim groaning and puking into a trash can. I asked what was wrong but I was met with more puking sounds. Apparently the beef was rancid. Yikes. While her parents got off with a mild stomach ache, Kim was pretty much living in the bathroom for most of the day. Looking at the situation I was left with two options.

One. I would have to tell the guys that Kim is sick so we would have to cancel.

Two. Tell them Kim is sick and still go to party.

Ugh.


	22. Worst time of the Year

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer.** **All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!  
**

* * *

As Kim's dad drove me to school, I thought about the conversation she and I had the night before.

"You know what Kim."

She positioned her head on her hand as she propped her elbow.

"Hmm?"

"I never really pictured you much as a party girl."

She giggled and plopped her head down on her pillow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not a party type at all. I hate them with a passion."

"Then why-"

"The guys."

I raised my eyebrow and motioned her to continue.

"You know as well as I do that they need some time to just kick back. If they keep this up, they'll be dead inside."

Never have I agreed more with anything. 

I myself can't stand parties. They are so loud and everyone is always getting drunk and going down in front of me. I have first hand experience. My brother had once dated this real party animal and on a few occasions I accompanied him on their little escapades. It's not like he did it on a whim. Usually there wasn't anything for me to do, so I would practically beg him to take me. I was naive and had yet to experience a kegger. My first time it was alright, a few rough-housers here and there but nothing else. My second time people were puking up gallons worth of slop. My third time was basically a huge orgy in the middle of the living room. Thank God Sonny finally broke up with him during. I would of thought him a fool if he didn't. Not only did he deserve better, but the guy was getting down and dirty right in the middle of it all.

I know that not all parties are the events of Hell but even if not, I wouldn't like them. I'm just not that kind of person and neither is Kim. I'm not all that sure about the guys but we just want them to loosen up, even if only a little. She doesn't want to see her boyfriend and his buddies work themselves to death and I don't want to see my best friends turn into the living dead.

She and I just want what's was best for them.

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob...**

Leah was bitching again this morning. And once again, we had to take Seth. This time Quil sat in the front with me while Embry and Seth sat in the back. They were yammering on about something when I saw Kit. She got out of what looked to be Kim's dad's car. She waved goodbye and slammed door hard enough for me to hear. She started up the steps and I quickly put the car in park and turned the engine off. The guys lagged behind but I was able to catch up to her as she reached for the door handle.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"Where's Kim?"

"She's sick."

"What?"

"Yeah, food poisoning."

"Ouch."

"You can say that again."

"Ouch."

She rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. We saw Jared and Quil talking near the lockers. 

He took the news as if she had been hit by a truck.

"Is she okay! Did they call the doctor!"

"Yes Jared calm down." she said reassuringly.

"Are you sure she's fine?"

"Yes. More than sure. She's going to be just fine."

"Okay."

"Alright then, now that we've dealt with one, there's another matter to discuss."

"The party?" asked Embry."

"Yup. It's entirely up to you guys if you don't want to come. But..."

"But?"

"If you decide not to, Kim's going to probably be sullen for the rest of the week."

"Why?"

"She'll feel responsible for you guys not going."

"I thought you just said it was entirely up to us."

"Yes but I'm just saying, it might make Kim feel better."

"Kit are you actually blackmailing us into going to a party?"

"Of course not! I'm merely stating facts."

"Uh-huh."

"Please oh please won't you guys come?"

"Why are you so Hell-bent on us coming?" asked Paul.

"You guys need to have some fun."

"Is that all?" 

"Come on."

"Jesus, alright already we'll come, just shut up for the love of Christ." teased Em.

"Yes!"

"So then what's the plan?" I asked.

"Kim's dad is going to drop me off at around six. You guys get there at around six-fifteen?"

"Sounds reasonable." said Embry.

"We'll be there." said Quil.

"I don't know. I think I'll look after Kim tonight." said Jared.

"If that's what you want." replied Kit.

"Hey wait! How come he gets out of it!" exclaimed Paul

"Because he has a legit excuse."

He grumbled under his breath. She rolled her eyes and continued

"You guys promise to come?"

"We have to promise?"

She glared at us. We all sighed. Embry and Quil lifted their right hands and swore to come.

The bell rang.

* * *

That night we drove down to the Timmerman place. It was only a couple of miles down from my place. We had all crammed into the back of Embry's old white van. It was just him, me, Quil, and Paul. Like we were going to bring Seth along. Of course when we told him he wasn't coming he threw a tantrum.

It took us a lot to convince Sam. He kept lecturing us about responsibility and the safety of the tribe. At one point Em got down on his knees and actually plead with him. It was hard to keep a straight face. He caved after a day or two. I'm surprised he actually did. Well considering what day it is. 

Halloween is the worst time for us. A bunch of humans running around, entering strange places, and dressed up like... _them_. The bloodsuckers. Everyone would just assume they were in costume. They would lure them away somehow. For a kid it might be the promise of candy. A teen maybe the promise of something more. And when they finally do realize it, too late. Humans are the most vulnerable this time of year. Vampires know it and so do we. 

We were only two miles off when Embry swerved to the side. He pointed the headlights and there standing in front of us was Sam. We all got out one by one and approached him. He said

"You know the drill."


	23. Wash it Down

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob... **

"How many?" I asked.

"At least seven covens."

"You serious?" asked Quil.

He nodded his head keeping a stern look.

"Jared?"

"Already waiting for us at the edge of the forest."

"And Kim?"

"She's at Emily's."

"So Sam what's our orders?" I asked.

"You will take the west boundary."

"And us?" asked Quil and embry at the same time/

"Quil, the south. Embry and Paul the north."

"Of course. Mrs. Johansen. She always has the best candy." Embry pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and then it suddenly hit me.

"Wait, what about Kit?"

"Oh yeah." said Quil

"Couldn't someone go tell her we're not coming?"

"Not enough time. We need to get going now." said Sam with a hard voice.

"But-"

"Now."

I sighed and gave a single nod. He turned and walked into the woods. We followed and all started running while stripping off our clothes. But in the back of my mind I could only think of... Kit.

* * *

They. Are. Dead.

It was aleady seven-fifteen already and they weren't here. Not one phone call to tell me where they were. Not one message. Nothing at all. I called Emily and asked if she had any idea where they might be. She said she hadn't talked to them since four. I called Kim's place to see if maybe her parents could drive me back. It was not until five minutes of ringing that I remembered they were going out to Seattle for the evening. Jared had come over just as I was leaving so they needn't worry about Kim. I at least expected Jared to pick. But no one did. I just sat there, in my lone corner on the food table watching as everyone stared at me. I couldn't comprehend most of the whispers but the ones I did hear weren't exactly pleasant.

_Who's that?_

_You know her?_

_Look at her!_

_I bet that's not her real hair color._

_Oh God she needs a tan, like, now!_

_Hear she's like in the mob or something._

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pretzel off the snack tray. The stares started getting to me. I was the sole white person in the house. I stuck out like a red buoy in a sea of blue. My stomach grumbled from the hunger of refusing dinner. My mind dreamed of the linguini Kim's mom had prepared but threw my plate away because I thought they would have more than chips and soda here. I leaned over for a potato chip and gobbled probably half the bag. Hell it's not like any of them were eating. They were all too busy chatting it up and making out.

When I became thirsty, I reached for the ladle in the punch bowl and poured myself a glass. I took a sip and...

_Ugh!_

"Sour, sour, sour." I exclaimed.

Not only was it sour beyond belief. It also kind of burned. Like I was drinking really strong soda. I put the glass down and looked at the clock. Seven forty-five. Still no sign of them. I swung my legs side to the side as the people on the floor were getting low. A few people passed by and snickered. I guessed that they were saying things like

_Like, pathetic much?_

Preppy, snobby, bitches.

_Eight-twenty_. Nothing.

_Eight-thirty_. Nadae.

_Nine_. No one.

_Nine-thirty_. Not happening.

My fury slowly turned to worry. I could understand if they were maybe half an hour Hell even an hour late. But three hours? I could feel it. Something was wrong. Every time I had the least amount of concern, I found myself reaching for the glass of sour punch. I downed it all in one gulp and ladled more and more.

I wanted to put the damn glass but I couldn't stop myself. Drinking from it made me a little more comfortable. My worries washed down into the pit of my belly. I should've suspected something but I didn't. I don't know why.

I drank and drank and drank some more.

After my God knows how many cups, my vision started to blur. The music blasting out of the speakers felt as though huge rods were being smacked against the side of my head. I tried to walk off and lie down but I couldn't find my legs. I felt as if my body had been disconnected from my mind. I fell forward. That's the last thing I could clearly picture.


	24. Could you Repeat that?

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob...**

I had _never_ worked so much in my life.

We got at least thirty of them leeches tonight. I myself had taken down nine. Their numbers dwindled as the night got late. All of their prey were going home and locking up. Hunting them down was usually a rush for me. But not tonight. All this time all I could think of was Kit. Thoughts of her all alone waiting for us plagued me. No doubt that she'll maim us the next time we see her. We phased back when we found some cover. When we were all clothed, I reached over for Embry's wrist to see what time it was.

"Eleven-thirty!" I yelled.

"Crap, you serious!" asked Jared as he yanked Em's wrist.

"Wow. We really lost track of time."

"You still think we can make it?" I asked.

"To?"

"The party."

"You still want to go?" exclaimed Paul.

"Just to make sure Kit's alright."

"Awww, you _do_ care." teased Quil.

"Shut it. Come on you guys, you coming or what?"

"Right behind you." said Embry.

"We'll be heading back to Emily's." said Sam.

"I'm going to get Kim. You guys go on."

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow."

We got into the van hidden in the shrub and drove to the Timmerman's.

* * *

The front lawn was entirely covered with all sorts of cars and beer cans. The ground shook from the loud music blasting from the inside. We parked near the mailbox and got out. As Paul opened the front door, a wall of cans came down like an avalanche. We squeezed through the large crowd and I began my search for Kit. Being as how I towered over everyone, it was an easy task. But I saw no sign of her. Everyone was jumping around and falling over, breaking stuff and other crap. I shoved through them to find her. A few girls, drunk, threw themselves on me and I nicely pushed them off. In the backyard, a few guys were having a chug-a-thon. I was about to give up when I saw a glimpse of red on one of the tables. Kit was hunched over, her mouth in a weird smile and holding a red plastic cup. Her eyes looked half-open and her legs swung wildly as I walked over to her.

"Kit?"

"Hey!" She jumped off the table and stumbled towards me. "About time you got here!"

She collapsed onto my chest, dropping her cup. I held her upright and asked her if she felt okay.

"Ne-never...betterrr." She slurred. She was drunk beyond words.

I picked her up and swung her over my shoulders as she huffed and kicked for me to put her down. I sat her on a nearby couch and told her to stay there while I looked for the guys. She got back up but I pushed her gently back down. This repeated over and over for about five minutes until she finally fell over and finally stayed down.

I pushed through everyone desperately calling out for the guys. I spotted Quil sitting on the kitchen counter. He jumped down and walked over to me.

"You find her?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's passed out _drunk_ on the couch."

"What?"

"Yup."

"I didn't think she was drinker."

"She isn't."

"Then how?"

I shrugged and started looking around. I grabbed a guy and yanked him over to us.

"You! Who was the red head hanging with all night!"

"Ha! The whole time she's been here, she never left the snack table. She guzzled down all the punch."

He pointed to a lone table in the corner of the living room. I shoved him away and urged Quil to follow me. The bowl was mostly empty except for a small portion in the ladle. I picked it up and sniffed at it. Just as I thought. It was spiked.

"Wait here." I told Quil.

I put down the spoon and went back to Kit who was half-awake when I got there. I lifted her into my arms and motioned for Quil to follow me to the door.

"You know where Em and Paul are?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Let's find them and get out of here."

He nodded and we both set off to look for them. Kit kept struggling with me but the minute I set her down she stumbled over herself.

"Kit, maybe you should sit down."

"I'm...I'm fine. Wha- where's everybody?"

"That's a good question."

Scanning the crowd i saw Quil rushing to us with Embry and Paul in tow.

"Thank God. Where were you guys?"

"Looking for you!"

"Well now that we're all here, let's go."

"She okay?" said Paul pointing to Kit who was swaying back and forth.

"No. Someone spiked the punchbowl."

"I'm... I'm fine!" she screamed.

I rolled my eyes and caught her as she almost toppled to the side.

"Let's go now."

We were almost near the door when Gina popped up in our path.

"Embry! What a surprise seeing you here."

"Get out of the way Gina!" I yelled.

"What was that, Black?" said her behemoth of a boyfriend.

"Chase, I don't want any trouble. Kit's sick and we need to get her home."

"Oh, the new girl. Why am I not surprised." she sneered.

"Wha- what's that...suppose to mean?" slurred Kit.

"Oh nothing. Well it's just that since your mom is a convict and all, it only makes sense that you're a drunken delinquent. You know what they say, like mother like daughter."

I held back the urge to ram her through the front door.

"Get out of the way Gina!" I yelled.

There was a small crowd now gathered around us. They were anticipating a cat fight and I wanted to get Kit out of here. Then I heard something to my side. It was Kit laughing her head off.

"Is she on crack?" asked Gina.

"Gina-"

"It's so funny how you say _like mother like daughter_. So you just basically called your mom a skank ho-bag"

The crowd all laughed and yelled in entertainment and I myself held back a chuckle. Gina huffily threw her hand back and slapped Kit clear across the face. Her red hair whipped to the side. The on-lookers hooted and hollered. I clenched my fist. Kit's hair covered her face. Her head stayed in the direction she had just been smacked. She then slowly turned to face Gina. The hair fell and her left cheek was visibly red. Her eyes seemed tranquil, her posture casual. Then out of nowhere she punched Gina, with tremendous force I might add, right in the face. She went flying into her posse, screaming like a banshee.

Everyone gasped at the surprisng turn of events. I myself was impressed. But out of nowhere came Chase as he shoved her roughly. She fell back and hit her head on the banister. Quil managed to catch her before she hit the floor. She laid in his arms unconscious.

I saw red. I lunged forward and wrestled Chase to the ground. I put him in a headlock and punched him repeatedly until his nose was bleeding. Embry and Paul had to pull me off him. Good thing too because I probably would've put him in a coma. I shrugged them off and turned around. Quil was holding Kit's limp form in his arms. With a loud yell I parted the crowd and we all filed out the door.

I sat with Kit in the back of the van as we drove back to Kim's. The longer she laid unconscious the more concerned I got . I chedk her head and found a small bump but nothing serious. When we arrived at the house, I picked her up in my arms and carried her over to the front porch. We were greeted by Jared who had gotten there several minutes before us.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you after I put her to bed."

I crept down the hall careful not to wake anyone well Kim. The door creaked open and I saw Kim sleeping soundly in her bed. I set Kit on hers in the corner. As soon as I did, her eyes slowly opened. She smiled faintly and I grinned.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah I'm right here."

"Jake... I beat her ass."

I laughed lowly. "You only landed one punch. Kit go to sleep, you need your rest."

"Jacob you're so nice to me. You're always so nice to me. And you're so cute. You- you're sooooooo hot."

".um, thanks" I said slightly embarrassed.

"No I mean it. You're always there for me. You take care of me. I don't know why I keep telling myself I'm not in love with you."

"That's nice but you should- wait what?"

But too late she had already dozed off and was snoring.

Did she say...


	25. Forgive & Forget

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

**By the way in case you were wondering, the songs i envisioned for this chapter were _Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra _and _Canned Heat by Jamiroquai. _Hope you like the chapter and keep up the reviews! Love ya for the support!**

* * *

I woke up feeling like I had been trampled by horses. My head was throbbing, my fist was aching, and my body hurt all over. All that plus nausea. Ugh. Oh and that dream. The weirdest ever. The house was dark and quiet...and blurry. Jacob was carrying me in his huge arms, all warm and firm. He put me to sleep and tucked me in as if I were five. Then I told him that I...

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot up from my pillow.

I quickly covered my mouth with both my hands. I looked over to Kim and saw through some miracle that she was still sleeping. God, I don't think a stampede of elephants could wake her. But on dear Lord. I told him-I said- Wha- No, no, no , no, no, NO! It had to have been a dream. Oh please, please let it had been a dream. I did not confess to Jacob Black that I was in love with him. But try as I did, I knew the truth. I did tell him I loved him. I did and there's no denying it. Great. Things were going so well and I had to spoil it. How could I be such a ass? I should have known better. I should've guessed something was up with the punch. But I didn't and now I had face the consequences.

BUT I DON'T WANT TO!

I took a deep breath and did what I could to compose myself. Then I forgot to breath out and I almost suffocated. I needed to get rid of the stress. And of course I knew the perfect outlet. I lifted my legs lazily off the bed only to tumble onto the floor with a big _umph!_ I crawled over to my bag and rummaged through for my flats. I pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank so that I would have something comfortable to wear. I got hold of my flats and slowly got up to go to the restroom. After washing up and showering, I went back into the room and grabbed the mini stereo. I was about to walk out the door when I remembered one thing. My scrunchy. It's not like it was my lucky item or some bull like that but it's just this thing I have. Whenever I know I'm in for a good workout, I _have _to tie up my hair.

I crept quietly down the hallway, careful not to wake up Kim's parents. The Rec center was only about two blocks away, I could walk. Twenty minutes later I spotted the large gymnasium and saw the empty parking lot in the front. A light streamed out of the large window in the front signifying that it was open. I opened the creaky door as the sounds reverberated through the place. I looked around and saw bleachers and two hoops and a dismantled net. A few chairs were left about and some balls were out.

I set the stereo on the lowest seat and started my stretches. The last time I forgot to stretch, I had the worst pain in a certain region which shall remain nameless. I spread my legs out in different directions and reached for my toes. I bent backwards and forwards, side to side. I pivoted my neck around and round and loosened my shoulders. When I felt well and good, I got up and took in a deep breath. This time I remembered to breath out. I pushed the play button. The music, slow and classical, started and I put both of my arms in front of me and connected my fingertips. I slowly stood on my toes and brought my entire left leg up.

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob...**

Quil, Jared, Embry, and I decided to check up on Kim and Kit today. We had genuine concern but also we had nothing better to do. The guys were somewhere up front while I was far back. It was pretty early in the morning, around ten or ten -thirty. The fog had settled on the Reservation and a moist atmosphere made my nose twitch. My thoughts revolved around what Kit had said. Was it a misunderstanding? Did she really mean what she said? Maybe it was just the booze talking. And despite all these factors, a part of me wanted to believe.

It used to be so easy, denying my feelings for her. But as the months passed and I got to know her, denial became impossible. I started thinking of her more often. Her pale complexion in contrast with her dark red hair is like a fiery blaze prevailing during a blizzard. An everlasting and ever glowing light. I looked over to the local Rec center and saw a faint shine coming from the open door. Who would be there so early in the morning? I pulled over to investigate. When you're a werewolf who is constantly on the lookout for vampires, you have to be pretty cautious about these things. I heard a slow paced rhythm coming from inside. I crept slowly to the front door and peered inside.

Probably the most beautiful sight I've seen in awhile. There she was, in gray shorts, a black top, and pink flat slippers dancing. I noticed her hair was tied up. I wasn't used to such a sight as she usually had her hair down. I knew she was a dancer. She had mentioned a few recitals and classes she had taken. But I had no idea she was _this_ good.

It looked almost effortless to her. She stood perfectly on her toes and held a perfect stance. She jumped and twirled and her feet moved faster than I could keep up. Her hair bounced and her arms reacted with her legs. She did splits and even kicked her leg up to her forehead. The song then changed to a faster pace and she followed suit. Beads of water trailed down her head and glistened under the lights.

I had been watching for about ten minutes and not once did she acknowledge my presence. Her eyes were closed most of the time or she was facing another direction.

"Hey!"

I looked behind me and saw Embry and the others.

"What's with the hold up?" he said loudly to project over the music.

Then it stopped abruptly and I looked back to see her staring back. Her face was red probably from all that work. Or she was embarrassed. We all walked inside and towards her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked panting. Her chest going up and down rapidly.

"We were heading to Kim's to check up on you two." I replied.

She avoided my gaze, only looking at the others."Well as you can see I'm just fine."

"Yeah. You never told us you danced." said Jared.

Kit rolled her eyes. "Yes I have, you just don't listen."

"You should perform for us some time." suggested Quil.

"We'll see..."

"So you done here?" questioned Embry.

"Yeah."

"You need a ride back?"

"Yup. If you don't mind."

"No problem. We'll be waiting outside."

"Kay."

She went over to the bleachers to get her boom box. I followed her keeping my distance. She turned when she got it and we almost collided with one another. She jumped back and so did I. We stared at each other, anticipating what would happen next. I gathered the nerve to at least say something, "So... you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just peachy. Jake...about last night..."

"Forget about it."

"No- it was out of line."

"It's wasn't. Just surprising."

"Still-"

"Kit, please it's not a big deal."

"But-"

"No. No more."

"Does...does this change anything?" she asked sheepishly.

"What? Of course not. Why would it?"

"I- I don't know." she looked away, embarrassed. "Just me being stupid again."

"You're not stupid."

she snorted. "That's debatable."

I rolled my eyes and reached over for her arm. She was warm and cold at the same time. She blushed and quickly hid her face by taking down her hair.

"Kit."

She looked up from her curtain of hair. "Yeah?"

"You should wear your hair up more often."

She only blushed more and ducked under. I laughed under my breath and hid my amusement. We started for the door when she said, "Hey Jake."

"Hmm?"

"Did I get Gina good?"

I laughed outright. "Yeah. Right in the face."

She giggled again and replied, "Cool."


	26. Did I Do That?

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

When we got back to Kim's we found her sitting at her counter chowing down on hot dogs. Weird appetite considering the fact that it was eleven in the morning. But that didn't matter to the guys or me for that matter.

She had probably a month's worth of weenies in her fridge. The guys stuffed it down in twenty minutes. I was on my second when I realized that I had forgotten the most important condiment.

"Hey Kim?" I asked. "You have any syrup?"

They all turned to look at me with bewilderment.

"Syrup?" asked Embry questioning my sanity.

"Yeah."

"You put maple syrup on hot dogs?" 

"Yeah...and chocolate syrup."

Jared gagged as Quil shook his head. 

Jake looked at me with a wide grin as though he were impressed or something.

"That's nasty.," exclaimed Kim.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No, who in their right mind would?" said Jared.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fridge. I looked to the side and found half a quart of syrup. I kicked the door shut and drizzled the maple goodness. I set the bottle on the back counter and took a bite.

Embry coughed as if he were choking on a hairball.

"You are the weirdest chick I've ever met."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Monday...**

I was a little nervous about going back to school. No doubt after the Halloween fiasco, I will be sucked into a rumor hurricane. But I wasn't all that worried about that. I was mostly contemplating how people would perceive my mom's jail time. I don't care what they say about me. I don't want them and the whole community to think she's some criminal mind off of CNN.

But I'm used to it. Everyone always makes the assumption and what can I do about it. Back in Portland, all I could do was sit back and take it. Mom wouldn't like it if I were involved in a fight. I hate disappointing her.

I walked up the front steps with Embry by my side. He's so much like Sonny it scares me. Of course, there is no one who could replace my beloved brother. But Embry is like family to me. He gives me the feeling of security. 

Like Jacob gives me the feeling of happiness.

I braced myself for what was expected to come. He pulled the handle and I walked through. 

No one seemed to notice let alone care I was in their presence. My tense posture relaxed and I sighed in small relief. Just because I don't hear the whispers doesn't mean there aren't any.

Embry wanted a snack like always, so we walked to the vending machines in the south hall. I saw walking in our direction was Gina glaring ferociously. With purple splotches and cast where her nose was suppose to be. I looked at her and looked up at Embry. I asked

"Did I really do that?"

He smiled wide and put his arm around my shoulder, weighing me down.

"Yes." he said matter of factly. "And I have never been more proud."

He ruffled my hair and I shoved his hot hand off and rolled my eyes.


	27. Journal Entry 2

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

November 30

This November has been more eventful than those past. I had a Thanksgiving feast in the park with my family, Bevy, my cousins, and my little brothers. But there to join us was my extended family. The Blacks, Old Quil and Quil, The Clearwaters, and of course everyone else. I knew since the first that the guys would be a part of the festivities. When it comes to free food, it's definite.

We had four tables worth of goodies and we basically had to fence it off so there'd be enough food for everyone.

I expected to be spending most of my time chasing the twins around or tending to Cole. But Paul was with Julie for I think the whole day. And Quil was playing around with Beau. As for Cole, Emily took the liberty of changing his diapers and giving his bottle. So I was free to chill.

I mostly hung around with Jake and Em. We had a semi-food fight when I flicked my mashed potatoes at them and the both sent a yam ball flying my way. I really wish it were stuffing, I love stuffing.

The guys had a small game of basketball and seeing as how they didn't have enough players, I was forced to play.

The captains were Sam and Paul.

They chose me last of course.

I ended up on Sam's team with Em and Quil.

The first half was pretty sad considering I couldn't even hang on to the damn ball. But as the game went on, I progressively got better. Only a little.

I suppose the highlight of the whole thing was when I had gotten my hands on the ball and Jake tackled me to the floor and we laid there on the concrete laughing like idiots for what I felt was an eternity. I wanted it to last longer. His warm body on top of me, his hair dangling off the sides of his face, his so handsome face.

But he did get off sooner or later. And the game was over. With us the victor! Even if we hadn't won, I still got to have that moment.

* * *

Not even a week later, I decided to visit mom.

Bevy couldn't say no to such a request. She offered to come with but I told her it wasn't necessary. She wanted me to bring someone, anyone to look after me. But there was no one I really wanted to come with me. I didn't feel comfortable about it. I told Penn that if he wanted to, he could come. He chose to stay. I don't think he was ready to see her. It had been so long and he probably would've collapsed at the sight of her.

I took the first bus to Oregon at five in the morning. Didn't take long to get there. A few hours maybe. Once there I got on another bus to go to the penitentiary. It was a very big and dreary place with barbed wire fences, guard posts, basically your typical prison move flick.

I was searched and gave them my bag. I walked into the bleak room with the glass windows and lone telephone. I sat down in the silver and cold chair and watched for my mother on the other side. The door opened on the other side and she stepped through in her inmate attire.

She sat down in front of me and took hold of the phone. I followed suit.

She smiled and said

"How are you Kat's cradle?"

"Fine. How about you mom?"

"Oh, a teenager such as yourself has better things to do then worry about her old mom. Which reminds me, your birthday is coming up."

"Mom-"

"No, no. You thought Id' forget didn't you? Well shame on you then. How could I forget my only daughter's seventeenth birthday."

"Honestly mom, you have better things to think about."

"You're my baby girl. I gave birth to you at exactly seven a.m. western time on December 16, 1991."

"Oh my God."

"A mother always remembers."

"Obviously." I laughed.

"How are my boys?"

"Never better. Penn is doing fine. Cole's starting to walk."

"That's wonderful." she looked down and sniffled. "I can't believe I'm missing it."

"I'm... I'm sorry mommy."

"Don't fret baby doll. I'll be out of here in no time. Then we'll all be together again."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"But how? How can you know for sure? What if something happens to you?"

"Then live on."

"It's not so simple you know."

"Katherine Joan Sweeney. Do you know why you're middle name is Joan?"

"Because it was too humiliating to be my first name?"

"That ever so clever wit." she chuckled. "No. You are named after Joan of Arc. A strong woman. A woman who fought for what she believed in and did what she did for the people."

"Wasn't she burned alive?"

"You get my meaning. If I am to leave you early, you must survive, not just for the sake of yourself. But for the sake of the people you love and who love you."

She put her hand on the glass that separated us. Her spread out as she looked at me with misty eyes. I felt the moisture brim over my eyelids. I slowly lifted my hand and aligned it with hers.


	28. Compose Yourself

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created my Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

I was back in La Push only a few hours after I visited my mom. I stopped by my old house while in Portland. I had met the new owners a mere weeks before moving to Washington. He was a widower and his ten year old son Thomas. They seemed like nice people, good. His son was in the driveway playing basketball with a few of his pals. For as long as I was there, he never even glanced in my direction.

I didn't stay long, only for a minute or two. It still looked pretty much the same. A one story painted a forest green, with blue shutters, and a red door. Then the huge oak tree in the front that me and Sonny used to climb on and throw eggs at passing cars. It always did make good cover. Good times. I took a few more glances before I took off to the station and got on the earliest bus home.

* * *

It was another wet and freezing Monday morning in December. The air was heavy with frost and everlasting chills were everywhere. Bevy was driving us to school.

"Well Kit. it's your birthday next week. Anything you'd want as a present?"

I had actually forgotten all about my birthday. Next Sunday on the sixteenth of December I will be seventeen years old.

"Kit?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I asked?"

"Yeah. I never actually gave much thought as to what I want actually."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Well when you think of something, let me know."

"Bevy you don't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense."

"No you don't have to."

"Try as you might, I am going to give you something. Deal with it."

I sighed and continued my gaze out the window. I always had a habit of looking out and never straight. I observed at every detail. The frozen dew drops on the ferns, the always wet road, and the occasional elk.

But something in particular caught my eye today.

On the way to school everyday, we pass this impound lot. I always thought of it as some junkyard wonderland. Not today. Right there at the front, behind the chained linked fence. There it sat. The prettiest thing in my eyes.

A sixty-seven blue Chevy Camaro with racing stripes.

Ever since I was thirteen, it has been my dream car. When you have a brother who's dated several grease monkeys, you have to learn a thing or two. Of course my teachings have long since been forgotten, but not of my beloved car. How could I forget such a beauty like it.

I love, and I mean love Camaros. If it were legal I would probably marry one. I know everything there is to know about it. The engine, the capabilities, the mileage, anything you can think of I'd probably be able to give a full lecture about it all.

As we passed by the car of my dreams, I let my eyes gaze back at it.

It was still in tact. Even though the hood was missing and the windows and mirrors were gone...and one of the doors...and the tires were shredded, and the bumper was dented to Hell, it still had potential.

* * *

I got out of the Suburban and ran over to the guys and Kim. As I came to a stop and regained my breath, they greeted me.

"Hey Kit."

"Where you been?" asked Quil.

"Portland."

"Why?"

"Visiting."

They didn't go any farther than that. All of them know my mom is a touchy subject.

"So you're birthday's next week."

"You actually remembered. I'm impressed."

"Kit." said Embry appalled. "That hurts right here." he said while jabbing his finger in the center of his chest.

"I'm sorry Embry. Forgive me?" As I pouted innocently.

"Aw. Who can resist that face?"

"I can."

"Shut up Paul."

He tightened his fist. I threw him and glare and he left in a huff. Sometimes he makes me wonder. The bell rang and we all ran into class.

The day went by as quickly as our Thanksgiving break. We were all standing on the front of the steps. I heard a small call form a far. I looked around to see who it may be. I looked off to the left and there he was.

My jaw dropped. My eyes widened.

"Oh...my...God."

Embry nudged me and said

"Kit? You okay?"

I didn't answer him.

I still looked in the same direction. It was him. How could I not recognize the platinum blonde hair and shine lip ring. And of course the neon shirt. A huge smile spread across my face.

"Sonny!"


	29. Any Plans?

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

It was really him. Sonny. My big brother Sonny. My big brother who was suppose to be in Wisconsin was here in La Push standing in front of his Yaris. I dropped my messenger bag on the floor and ran as fast I could to him. I pushed people out of the way. My backpack bounced off my back and battered severely until I finally jumped into his arms. He hugged me as tight as I did him. He twirled me around as I laughed with joy. He put me down and I said

"Oh my God!"

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"Is that how you greet your big brother?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know, my little sister's birthday is a mere week away and I came down all the way from Wisconsin to spend all of this month with her and his little brothers."

My eyes widened and my smile was ear to ear.

"Seriously?"

"Do I need to give you a signed document?"

"That was lame."

"I know."

I jumped up and down and gave him another hug.

"Look I know this was all a big surprise but that was my intention. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"But I hate surprises. They surprise me."

He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. He kept his fingers twined in them and began picking at every strand.

"You cut your hair?"

"Yeah."

"About time you got layers."

"Shut up."

"Hey now baby sister, respect your elders."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I then remembered that I had just left everyone in the dust as I ran a triathlon. I looked back to see them staring back at me confused and...confused.

I grabbed hold of Sonny's arm and tugged him along with me.

"Sorry guys." I said when I reached them.

"Uh...what was that all about? And who's this?" asked Jared.

"This is my big brother Sonny."

"You have another brother?!" exclaimed Paul.

"Yes Paul." I sighed.

"Hello." said Sonny in his polite voice.

"Hi." they said.

"He's visiting down from Wisconsin."

"Oh that's nice." said Kim.

"Well I would love to know all of your names. I remember you twerpy Jakey."

Jake looked at him with annoyance as I suppressed a giggle. All the proper intros were made and they became acquainted.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but me and my baby sister have to get to Bevy's. It was nice meeting all of you."

"Likewise." said Quil.

"Give me a sec will you?" I asked.

"Sure."

He walked back to his car and I turned to the guys.

"Dude, you're brother's gayer than a fruitcake." said Paul.

I just looked at him and sighed.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Are you going to have a party?"

"What?"

"A party."

"I don't know Kim. Parties aren't my thing. Especially after the last one."

"But that wasn't you party. And besides you should have something special planned."

"I'll think about it."

"Come on."

"Well I just don't like parties. Plus at the rate these gluttons eat we'll all be starving to death."

"Hey!"

"Oh you know I'm joking Quil."

"Well if not a party then why not a little get together?"

"Aren't they the same things?"

"Not really no."

"Whatever you say Kim."

"So the sixteenth right?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Great so when should we be there?'

"Uh I guess...eleven?"

"Sounds good. We'll be there."

"Uh...okay..."


	30. Light up the Room

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

**Oh yeah by the way you guys, I'm going to make a poll on this, but I was just wondering. A supermassive major not so huge plot twist is coming up and I keep worrying that people will find it stupid and outlandish. Would you guys still keep reading?**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"What and spoil the surprise?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I should've suspected as much from Sonny. Then the idea popped into my head. Why not ask him to plan my birthday party? He organized most of my surprise birthday parties in the past and my surprise _you got your period _bash, complete with tampon shaped balloons, which looked way too much like condoms.

"Hey Sonny? Could you do me a favor?"

"Like?"

"Could you plan a bash for me next Sunday?"

"Sure. I'd love to. How many people are coming?"

"Under ten."

"Thanks so much for being specific. Nothing too extravagant, right?"

"Right."

"And a chocolate cake?"

"Yup."

"And-"

"Why do you even have to ask? You already know."

"I don't want you to feel left out."

"Uh-huh."

"Well I must say, little Jakey has grown up."

"Sonny-"

"Now, now, before you go busting my nuts, I'm not talking about him that way. Have you already forgotten about Horatio?"

"Sorry."

"Little sister why aren't you with him."

"What?"

"Do you think you can hide these things from me?"

"What the Hell, there's no use in denying it. Especially when it's you."

"I'm glad you learned. So what's the deal?"

"I don't want to spoil what we have now. We're friends and everything's going just fine."

"Sweets just take the plunge or else you'll regret it."

"I'm scared."

"Relationships are scary."

"You want to know the bad stuff?"

"I'm listening."

"I told him I was in love with him."

"And he didn't say it back?" he asked sounding appalled.

"Not exactly. Don't get mad alright."

"You got drunk didn't you?"

"How do you do that?"

"Honey booze is life's truth serum."

"Okay. But the punch was spiked just know that."

"Kitto, I know you. You would never drink unless it were some divine act of God."

"You have the weirdest explanations for these things."

He shrugged and grinned. Only half an hour and it feels like he's been here all along. It was so great having Sonny here.

My big brother was here in La Push. I sat in his Yaris chatting with him while driving back home to Bevy's. I wonder if he told her. Highly doubt it.

I wasn't planning on telling him about my trip to Portland. But it's damn near impossible to lie to him. I can't ever lie to my big bro. I bit my lip and said solemnly

"I went so see mom."

He stayed quiet for a second before responding.

"Uh-huh, and?"

"You're not mad are you?"

He quirked up his eyebrow.

"Am...I suppose to be?"

"Are you?"

"You are the strangest child."

"Damn straight."

He chuckled.

"So how's mom?"

"Good, better than she should be."

"That's great. Why didn't you invite me to come with you?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to burden you."

"You're suppose to, you're my sister."

I laughed outright. I always felt that I got my sense of humor from Sonny.

We reared around the corner and parked on the curb in the front. We dashed to the door as the droplets came crashing down. I unlocked the door and the minute the key turned, little feet scampered down the hall and their little arms locked around my legs. When they released their grip. They looked up at Sonny and started screaming and jumping up and down. He picked up Julie and walked to the kitchen as Beau held on tight to his leg. The boys came out of their room confused and annoyed and when Penn saw him, he could've probably rammed him to the floor. Mrs. Johansen watched from the couch laughing with joy and a hint of entertainment. I was kind of scared she would go into a heart attack.

He sat down at the kitchen table and loosened Beau's hold around his leg.

"Sunshine Bear!!" yelled Julie at the top of her lungs still clinging to him with all her might.

"Juju! How's little Juju?" he said pulling her off gently.

"Goodie, good, good!"

He laughed joyously and bounced her on his knee. Sonny always made the room shine with happiness. It was just his charm. When Bevy got home later that night, she was just as thrilled as the kids.

When I woke up to get a midnight snack, they were sitting at the table with steaming cups of coffees. I sat down with them and told bevy about the upcoming party. She gave the okay and Sonny started discussing what kinds of presents I wanted. I told him that about the more than beautiful Camaro I spotted earlier and wished for it with all my heart. He said he'll see what he can do. But I do doubt. Sonny is a part time musician at a Milwaukee coffee house in Wisconsin. he probably blew most of his cash buying a ticket to get here. Oh well, maybe this summer when I get a job, I could get it.


	31. Speechless

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

We held the party on Saturday, just one day before my actual birthday. Bevy's logic being that everyone wouldn't have to worry about school the next day. Which did make sense. I must say Sonny did a great job. Nothing too cliche or too big. It was just a simple little get together. My cake was sitting on the kitchen table. Chocolate with little flowers and _Happy Birthday Kitty Kat _written in the center. I looked around making sure no one was watching. I stuck my finger along the side of the cake and licked the icing off. I quickly left the scene of the crime.

Everyone arrived around eleven. It was everyone Jacob and the guys. Kim, Emily, Sam, even Leah showed up. Billy made it too.

We ordered pizza, drank soda, and watched some of my favorite flicks. All the while all of my greatest eighties' hits played in the background. When it came time for cake. we had to hose the guys down so that they wouldn't gobble the thing down, candles and all. I hate it when everyone has to sing the birthday song. Funny story really. My mom had gotten this tacky singing candle from some cheap as shit store and made it the center piece of my cake. The damn thing wouldn't shut the Hell up and would play the happy birthday over ad over again. That's why I usually go run into the closet and wait for them to finish.

Then came time for presents.

Emily and Sam gave some candles she had made in her spare time. They smelled really nice.

Embry and Quil both gave me a Def Leppard greatest hits CD. Love them.

Jared and Kim got me the compete collection of the Brothers Grimm stories.

Paul got me a card.

Beau and Julie had fashioned a macaroni bracelet.

Caleb and Penn gave me _Play-Doh _replica of _Master Chief_. Little nerds. but that's why I love them.

Bevy gave me a beautiful music box which played Swan Lake.

Sonny wrote me a song, which he played on his guitar. I nearly cried but didn't because Paul would never let me live it down.

Then came Jake's present. It was a small little rectangular box wrapped in brown paper and topped with a purple ribbon. I was careful enough to save the ribbon but ripped the wrapping apart. I opened the box and rummaged through the paper tissue. My jaw dropped. I looked up at him. and looked back down at his gift.

Ballet flats. He got me brand new, beautiful ballet flats. The pink fabric shined from the lighting. The ribbon was a soft ivory. I ran my fingers across the seams. I was speechless.

I looked back up at him. He was scratching the back of his head while looking at me a crooked, awkward smile. I smiled back and jumped up and grabbed hold of his neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I didn't care that everyone was looking. As far as they were concerned, it was just me and him. In our own little room. I felt his arms circle around me. I hugged him tighter. His warm embrace was the best present.


	32. Taking it all in

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

I woke up to another dreary and cloudy day. I wonder if it was a foreshadowing of something. After all, it is my Birthday. Sunday, December sixteenth was finally here. Seventeen years old. I was still actually trying to contemplate it. This birthday seems in some ways more special than my previous. One I am just year away from turning eighteen and from graduating. Two, this was my first birthday in La Push, away from Portland. Away from my swing set in the backyard that I would ceremoniously play on before blowing out my candles. Away from my mom.

I laid back down on my pillow, still getting over my morning daze, when a distorted sound came through my window. My head flung up in shock and I leapt out of bed and ran to my window. The windows were splattered with morning dew and I could only make out a faint outline. But I realized what it was.

"Oh dear God..." I gasped.

I grabbed my jacket hanging on my chair and burst through the front door.

There in the driveway, was my beloved blue. Bevy and Sonny were standing next to it and shouted

"Surprise!"

I stood in complete and utter shock and joy at the sight. My jaw hung open as my knees trembled. In a spur of the moment type thing, I started jumping up and down screaming like a giddy schoolgirl. I ran up to the car and glided my fingers across the side. I went around and jumped into my big brother's waiting arms and said

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Hey don't thank me; Bevy here's the one who paid for it."

I looked over at her and saw her turn red with embarrassment. I let go of Sonny and grabbed hold of my dear auntie and whispered

"Thank you so much Bevy."

"I saw you looking at it that one day. I made a few arrangements with the junkyard owner and he sold it to me for a good thousand."

"You really shouldn't have."

"I only wish I could've gotten it for you in a better condition."

"It's perfect the way it is. And besides, I know a couple of guys who could fix it up."

* * *

The car, surprisingly, ran smoothly. A few spastic cough ups here and there and bumps and jolts but still. I drove down the dirt road to Jake's place. I knew for a fact that he would be there and that at least Embry and Quil were present. I saw the house after a few minutes. I parked it and jogged up to the front door and was greeted by Billy.

"Kitty. What a nice surprise."

"Hey Billy, is Jake home?"

"Yeah he's in the back."

"Thanks."

I walked out to the back and saw the guys messing around and throwing oily rags at each other. They were looking at some run down motorbikes and were covered in black goo. I whistled and they turned to me.

"Hey Kit-Kat." said Embry.

"What's up?" asked Jake.

"Got a little job for you guys."

We walked back to where the Camaro was parked and as soon as it was in sight, the guys oohed and ahhed.

"Whoa. A sixty-seven?"

"Yup."

"What's the damage?"

"As you can see, most of the windows and hood is missing. The trunk is jammed shut. The interiors ripped to shreds. The engine's shot and some of the cables are loose. The radio and air conditioner don't work. And no airbags. You guys up for the challenge?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I thought so." I said triumphantly.

"Well this is going to be a ton of fun."

"You guys are so weird."

What?"

"So how long?"

"Probably a few weeks, give or take a few days."

"Hmm."

"Any problems with that?"

"No, no. It's just, how am I going to get home?"

"Oh yeah. You want to go inside and phone home?"

"Everyone's out for lunch. Sonny's treat. I wasn't hungry."

Well that was a lie on account, Sonny thought of this as an opportunity for me to hang with Jacob.

"Well...I could give you a ride back." he said.

I looked at him bewildered and excited.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Uh okay sure."

"Cool let me clean up first."

"Kay."

He started for the house when I remembered something.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He turned

"What?"

"Isn't the Rabbit getting an oil change?"

"Yeah."

"So how're you going to drive me back?"

"My bike."

"Your bike?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Not scared are you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay then."

He continued his trek back to the house as I turned to face the guys.

"You little minx you." said Quil.

"Shut up."

"Okay so I was going to be riding on a motorcycle. With Jacob Black. Holding on to him tightly. Closely. Oh dear, oh dear.

He came out a few minutes later wearing a gray tee and a pair of jeans. He went to the shed and came back with a black, shiny motorcycle. He parked it in front of me and handed me a helmet.

"Put it on." he ordered as he put one on.

I grabbed my hair and pushed it up to stuff into the helmet. I stood there looking at him and then the bike.

"You going to get on?"

"Ye-yeah." I stammered.

I climbed onto the back and felt the rumble of the engine.

"Hold on tight."

I complied and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Then we were off. The trees blew by as we sped down the street. The roar of the bike echoed through the forest.

I held tight, praying that I wouldn't fall. Out of impulse or curiosity, I found my fingers tracing over his six pack. My hands crept up higher. I felt a beating on my palm whicj I figured to be his heart. I felt his warmth as his back pressed against my chest. His scent was like a lush evergreen. I inhaled it all, taking in the wondrous feeling it brought with it. Being so close to him, his heart under my hand..


	33. Just do it

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

I had the strangest dream. I was in the woods. But not any of the ones here in La Push. I couldn't recognize it at all. It was dark and weirdly enough cold. I could actually feel the freezing winds, as if I were really there. The trees had no leaves. The ground beneath my feet was just dirt. No sign of grass, flowers, or even weeds. Only the fallen leaves and broken twigs. I looked around trying to find any sign of life. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. I expected maybe a deer or squirrel scampering around but aside from the gentle rustling from the wind, it was pure silence. Then it was broken. I heard a sign of movement.

Leaves cracking under a footstep.

I spun around but saw no one. I looked all over, and then I came to a stop.

A few yards from me, I saw a woman. She was exceptionally tall. Her hair was a deep brown and waved a bit. She was wearing a gorgeous dress, which looked Victorian. It trailed behind her by at least three feet. I called out to her but she did not respond. I cautiously took a step forward, afraid I would startle her. I almost reached her when she made a movement. Her hands slowly went to her front. Then the train of her gown fell, revealing black, very short pants and thigh high boots on her long, pale legs. She then began walking. I called to her to stop but she ignored me. Or couldn't hear me.

I started running but even though she was walking, she was somehow still faster than me. She then stopped right as I was about to catch up to her. I halted where I stood and waited. She slowly turned to face me.

Her face was stunning. She was pale but had dark, rosy cheeks. Her lips were a deep shade of red. Her face was perfect in every aspect. Then I looked at her eyes. They were a gray... like mine.

They looked so...sad.

She then uttered these words

_Don't fight it._

I looked at her confused. I opened my mouth to say something...

But I was then rudely awakened by my alarm clock. I sat up in my bed and continued thinking about the dream. It... all seemed so real. Like I was truly there. And what did she mean? Don't fight what? I was so confused.

Then came a knocking at my door.

"Yeah?"

"Kit you're awake?"

"Uh-huh." I responded rubbing my eyes and letting out a big yawn.

"You dressed?"

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Good. Then we can open presents."

"Presents?"

"Don't tell me you forgot what day it is."

I thought about for a while and remembered.

"Oh yeah."

"Come out when you're ready."

I guess I was thinking too much about my dream that I nearly forgot. I put it in the back of mind. It was probably nothing. Nothing at all. I'll try to reason it out later, not now.

Christmas. In my opinion, the best holiday EVER. It's not just the presents, although those are a big up. But it's just the way we're all together. yeah that sounds like a load of bull and something out of a cheesy Disney movie but it's the honest to God truth.

When I was seven and still living in Portland, my mom and I would always bake cookies every night on Christmas Eve. Then the next day we'd find them all gone and my brother with sprinkles on his face and his usual excuse that he had to protect them from Santa by eating them.

Our traditional morning was to get up at ten in the morning, open presents, and drink gallons worth of chocolate.

I'm not really sure how Bevy likes to spend her Christmas mornings. But she does one Hell of a job decorating the house. Lights everywhere, huge as fuck Christmas tree, and several wreaths, and hollies hung everywhere. Yesterday, she and the twins baked some cupcakes and I helped ice them. Taking the occasional lick from the bowl.

I walked out of my room and saw Sonny bouncing Cole up and down and marveling at the TV. playing Disney on ice. How ironic.

Beau zipped around the room in a new Playskool cart and blanket. Julie was playing with some play make-up and jewelry. The boys were already in their room probably playing with a brand new game. I looked under the tree and saw a few presents left.

"Those are yours."

I looked behind me at Sonny and Cole who stared at me with a smile.

"Happy Santa Day." I said to them.

"Ap Sanday!" screamed Cole giggling with delight.

"Well open them."

"I don't see why you guys still got me presents even though my birthday wasn't even two weeks ago."

He just rolled his eyes and said

"Stop being so self righteous and open your darn presents."

Sonny prefers not to swear in front of the kids.

"Okay, okay."

I reached under and pulled out the wrapped boxes. I opened the first one from Bevy.

It was striped navy blue top with a hood which I love.

The twins made a matching necklace for the bracelet.

Penn and Cal gave me a framed picture of them after winning Call of Duty.

Sonny gave me a key chain for my new car keys. That reminded me about my car. Jacob said it should be done by now.

"Hey Bevy?" I called.

"Hmm?"

"Could I go to Jacob's? I need to pick up my car."

"Well can you wait? We're going over tonight."

"...why?"

"We always make an effort to visit Billy. Ever since Sarah died and the girls left. It can pretty lonely and a little boring when it's just him and Jake."

"Oh."

"We'll be leaving around five. That okay?"

"Uh yeah."

"I think a few of your friends will be there too."

"Really?"

"They usually are."

Not at all surprised.

I looked at Sonny and saw him grinning with delight and winked at me. I went over and smacked him on the head.

* * *

Jacob greeted us at the door when we got there around Five-twenty. Bevy was holding Beau as Julie dashed through the door and immediately ran to Paul, who picked her up and held her. Caleb and Penn came in without even looking up. Sonny was holding the baby as I stood next to him next to him. Bevy said

"Hi Jacob."

"Hey Bevy, Sonny, Kit."

We all filed in and she set Beau on the floor who ran over to the guys.

"It is so nice to see some sun today."

"Yeah it's nice."

"Billy is in the kitchen?"

He nodded and she went to see Billy. Me and Sonny stood in front of Jake. The baby drooled over his arm and he said

"Well I'll leave you two alone then."

I shook my head and sighed. I looked up at Jacob and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"'S okay."

"So, is it done?"

"What?"

"Uh, my car?"

"Oh yeah. All perfect."

"Can I see?!" I said excitedly.

"Well yeah it is your car."

"Is it in the back?"

"Yeah I'll take you."

We had to walk out the front door because the guys were blocking the back. As we walked over to the garage, we talked about the presents we got. He got some new shoes from Billy and his sisters sent him some new clothes. As we neared the garage he dangled my keys in front of me as I reached for them in vain.

Damn his tallness.

He finally dropped them in my hand and I smacked him on the arm. It probably hurt me than it hurt him because my hand was pulsing with pain after that.

When we got to my car, my jaw dropped and I gasped. I ran over and traced my dainty fingers on the new paint job. There was actually a hood now and windows. The upholstery was so pretty and were an ivory color with black stripes. I went to the back and unlocked the trunk and it actually opened! I turned back to him and said

"Nice job. It looks brand new."

"That was the point. You should get some good mileage now. And we fixed the air con."

"The radio too?"

"The radio too."

"Thanks so much."

"Just think of it as a Christmas present."

"Great. This means I don't have to pay."

"Well we'll talk about that."

I chuckled and continued my appraisal of the car.

"So you going to name it?"

"Name it?'

"Yeah."

"Do I have to?"

"No. But since you love it so much and all."

"Hmm...well I can't think of anything right now. But when it comes to me, you'll be the first to know."

"Alright then. So you want to head back?"

"Let me just take one last look."

After five minutes more of me just staring at the Camaro, we finally walked back to the house.

We stepped over the threshold and then Embry came out of nowhere and said

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going?"

"Into my house." said Jacob questioningly.

"Nuh-uh. Not just yet."

"What?"

He pointed to the doorway and we both looked back and up at the frame.

Mistletoe.

"Was that here when I walked in?" I asked.

"Nope." He said and glared back at Embry.

"Come on you two, you know the drill."

"Embry-" I began.

"No, no excuses. If you guys don't kiss you will forever be damned."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, you will forever have to deal with me nagging about it until the day you both die. So just get it over with now."

I tapped Jake's arm and he bent down to listen

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to hear him bitching for the rest of my life."

"You have a point." He said.

"Come on. It's just a little kiss."

He sighed.

"Okay. Just a little kiss."

I turned my head slightly and gave him a peck on the check. He did the same.

"Oh no you don't. Not those little pussy ass cheek kisses. A real, on the lips, ten second kiss."

"Ten seconds?"

"Yes. It is law."

Jacob and I groaned with annoyance and looked behind him to see that everyone was staring, even Billy.

"Come on." urged Kim and Jared.

"Kiss her already!" shouted Quil.

I stuck out my tongue and he rolled his eyes.

We looked at each other. I could tell he was worried. So was I. And we were without a doubt embarrassed. He shrugged, sighed deep and said

"Let's just get this over with. Just count to ten and it'll be over."

I nodded and took a deep breath. He slowly bent down to me as I stood on my tip-toes. It was awkward positioning ourselves. My head turned to the left as he leaned in towards me.

Then our lips met.

They were warm and soft. Our bodies weren't ouching but then we leaned in closer and soon my chest was up against his. I at first kept my eyes open. But then I saw his eyelids slowly close and I soon followed. I didn't even bother counting ten seconds.

Because I knew I didn't want it to end.


	34. You?

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

I'm not really sure how long the kiss lasted. All I knew was that I didn't want it to end. But just as quickly as it happened, his lips parted abruptly from mine. Jacob took a step back. He looked at me with strained eyes and expression. He was going to say something but he huffed out in anger and then he took off to his room, slamming the door.

Everyone watched him run past and then they turned back to me. I stood there like a moron with my lips parted slightly and a bewildered expression. My chest began to beat faster from what I thought was maybe embarrassment. But no. I...was hurt inside. My heart was hurting. I ran out the door, the keys to the Camaro in my palm. Tears brimmed over my eyes but were quickly washed away by the pouring rain.

I reached the car and climbed in. I didn't even care about getting the seats wet. The engine roared to life as I furiously turned the key in my frustration. I pulled out of the driveway and saw Bevy come outside to try and calm me but I drove right past her, ignoring her words. I drove for several minutes before passing the Calawah River. No houses were in sight. Just forest. But I didn't care. I needed to get away. Go anywhere.

Everything's now ruined. He'll never talk to me again or want to see me. My body began to shake from holding back the tears. I thought I'd get used to doing so. I always hide my sadness. I've heard a few years to practice. I pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and slammed my forehead against the horn. The sound of the horn echoed through the forest. I lifted my head onto the top of the wheel and rested my chin. I looked at the reflection across the windshield and saw my eyes puffy and red. I leaned back into the seat and pressed my palms onto my eyes.

I leaned my head back and breathed in deeply and sighed. I stared up at the roof. I felt as though I couldn't breathe. Like I was being crushed. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. I wasn't really worried about it getting stolen. This was a lone dirt path that was unmarked and looked obscure. I locked it and let the rain wash my face. I felt the puffiness go down and soon the calming scent and sounds of the woods calmed me down. I put my hood on and started walking up the lone path to clear my head.

After a few minutes on the path, I decided to wander into the forests. I climbed over the dead logs and many rocks and made it through. I felt more comfortable on the natural earthy dirt than the smoothed out pave way. I had never been in these parts before. I think I drove all the way past Forks. That's how frustrated I was. Partly at me but mostly at him. How could he react like that? Did he not care about my feelings at all? Is it me? Is it him? Is it this other girl? Why? Why can't he just let her go? Why can't he just move on? What's so wrong about me? I mean I'm a nice person, aren't I? I'm I guess alright looking, not_ Miss America_ worthy but still okay. I have a good sense of humor. I love most of the stuff he likes.

Why doesn't he want me?

So many questions I couldn't answer. My thoughts were then interrupted by a noise. It was extremely faint but sounded like a swift animal of sorts. I looked around but saw nothing.

Whoa. Deja Vu much?

I fastened my past steadily becoming more frightened. I was here all alone in the woods on an unmarked path. If that just doesn't scream slasher flick then what does?

I came upon a small rock face and started climbing over. The wet rain made the rocks slippery more than ever and just as I was about over, my foot slipped between the crack of two rocks. I screamed out in pain as the jagged sides dug deep into my ankle and as I tried to wrench it away I slipped again and heard a crack. I screamed even louder, not being able to stand the pain of my now broken ankle. Seeing as how most of my tears were used up already, there weren't any water works.

I didn't want to risk more injury so I just sat on the other rock trapping me and reached down between the cracks. When I brought my fingers back up, I saw little specks of blood on them. I wasn't bleeding a lot but I was still scared that it might attract some wild animal. Even though I knew it was useless, I tried calling for help. It's times like these that make me wish I had a cell phone.

"Help!" I yelled as hard I could. "Is anyone out there?! Please help me!"

But all I could hear was the rain pounding. I sighed and groaned at the pain and sense of helplessness I felt. Then I heard something. Another swift movement like before. Out of sheer stupidity or desperation, I called out

"Hello? Is someone there?"

There was no reply.

"Please. I'm hurt. Could you please help me?"

Still no reply. Then I saw a shadow move about. As I reflex, I shifted to see but instead my leg sank deeper into the crack. My leg was stuck up to my knee. I hollered even more agonizingly. Both my hands flew to my thigh as I flung my head down with them. I squinted my eyes shut to keep the tears away. I breathed in heavily and fast. Then a pair of pale white hands reached for mine. I looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. She was beautiful, with a heart shaped face and brown hair. I looked at her, stunned.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a tender voice.

"Please." I gasped through the pain. "I'm stuck."

"Alright I'll help stay still okay?"

I nodded. She pulled back a bit and examined my leg at all angles. She gently yet firmly grabbed my partially exposed knee and tugged slowly at it. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. She slowly pulled out the rest of my leg and I sighed in relief. She shifted my weight over to the adjoining rock and set my leg straight. She lifted my jeans to see the damage. I saw that it stopped bleeding already. But my ankle was purple with slightly red and it hurt so much. She touched it and I was startled by her cold touch.

"Sorry." she said.

"No problem."

"Well you probably already know that your ankle is broken and you have some pretty bad scrapes."

"Uh-huh."

"Did you walk all the way here?"

"No. I drove but my car was parked a long way from here."

"Hmm. Wait here, I'm going to get help."

"No." I begged. "Please don't leave me here by myself."

"It'll only be a few minutes."

"Please..."

She looked at me then around herself. She sighed and nodded. She grabbed my arm and swung it around her neck. I lifted my leg so that she would be able to walk. I limped with her back into the woods.

"What were you doing here all by yourself?" she asked.

"I might be asking you the same thing." I asked.

"I'm not alone. My husband is around somewhere."

"Husband?" I asked utterly shocked. She didn't look a day over eighteen.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." she chuckled "Well anyways what exactly were you doing out here?"

"I needed to blow off some steam."

"Uh-huh. Boy troubles?"

"How did you know?"

"Is there any other trouble we girls face?"

"Coming from the girl whose married."

"Hey, don't judge."

"Thanks for helping me back there..."

"Bella. Bella Cullen."

Bella, I thought, could she...

"Uh Kit or Kat Sweeney."

"Nice to meet you. Do you live in Forks?"

"No La Push."

Surprise crossed her face. "Really?"

"Yeah." I said matter-pf-factly.

"Do you know anyone named Jacob Black?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Yeah. He's the source of my troubles."

"Ah. He has that way with women doesn't he."

"Heh." I laughed with no humor.

"You know Billy too?"

"Yeah."

"Does he still go fishing?"

"Yup. With some Sheriff from Forks."

She grinned, "Just like dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yup. Chief Charlie Swan."

It struck me like a hardball. The guys had never really told me much about Bella, not even her exact age or last name. It was a hunch...but if she's his daughter and is a Swan...

"Izzie?" I uttered.

She turned her head slowly towards me. We stopped in the middle of the path. "Kitty?" she whispered.


	35. When we were young

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

We stood there just staring back at each other. Isabella Swan. How could I have noticed before? Izzie.

When I was kid, my mom was the best dance teacher around and her friend was a fellow dance instructor and good friend. She was having some trouble with her students. They just weren't getting most of the stuff. So she called my mom, who better to help them than her? When I was on spring break, we flew down to Phoenix for a week or so. When I asked her why she was bringing me, she simply said, _They need to learn from the best. And that's me and you._ When we arrived at the school, they were all oohed and aahed by my mom's skills and were frustrated that a seven year old was better than them. After the lesson, my mom was able to answer questions. I stood on the sides and watched from a far. Then I noticed that one of the girls was off by herself. She looked bored, leaning against one of the bars with her arms crossed across her chest. I walked over to her and tugged on her sleeve. She looked at me and smiled faintly.

"Why are you by yourself?" I asked curious.

"I hate this class."

"You hate dance?!" I asked appalled. My seven year old self believed that to hate dancing was the worst crime.

"I'm not any good."

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter."

"Easy for you to say. You're a pro."

"No, just lots of practice."

"Whatever."

"My name is Kitty."

"Isabella. Or Bella"

"Too long. Can I call you Izzie?"

"Whatever you want kid."

"I'm not a kid." I said in defiance.

"Sure." she saidteasing me.

"Why are you here, if you hate dance?"

"A phase. I won't be here long I'm quitting."

"Why?"

"I just went through it didn't I?"

"Oh. You want me to help?"

"Nah." A sincere grin spread her lips. "That's nice of you though. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

She turned her attention to my mom, who was surrounded by adoring young girls asking all types of things. She answered them all with a smile.

"Your mom's a great dancer."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh well. I guess dance isn't my thing."

"Everyone is good at something."

"I know what I'm good at."

"What?"

"Being a klutz."

I burst out laughing. I was very impressionable as a child. She smiled faintly at my amusement.

"Your funny Izzie."

"I try."

"Are we friends now?"

"Huh?"

"Can we be friends?"

"... don't you think it's a little too quick? i mean we just met."

Mommy always says that the people you meet now, may be the friends you have forever."

"Uh...sure I guess. But you live in Portland. I live here."

"Oh yeah. We can write."

"You're just seven, you don't know how to write."

"I can. My mommy taught me last year."

"Well I don't think you can read my writing. Most people can't."

"Oh. I see. You're trying to make excuses to not write to me."

"No-"

"It's okay. I understand." I sniffled.

"Fine, fine we'll write."

I perked up immediately. "Okay then."

"You sure are diabolical."

"Thank you."

"You actually know what that means?"

"Yes." I said insulted. "I'm seven not three."

"Sorry. Not even kids my age know what that means."

"I told you I'm not a kid."

"Guess not. I have to say it's nice to have a friend who understands what you're talking about."

"I feel the same way." I agreed.

Now here we were, ten years later, all grown up and right in front of each other. We continued on our path after our little staring contest.

"You stopped writing." she accused.

"Only because I couldn't read your crap ass writing." I joked.

"I would punch you but you're injured."

I rolled my eyes, "Please."

"I can't believe how much you've changed."

"Why not?"

"Well after the last picture you sent, you looked basically like a _Cabbage Patch Kid._"

"I was fourteen. And you weren't exactly the essence of beauty either."

"Oh thanks so much."

We laughed and smiled. I'd forgotten how much I missed her. We used to write to each other every month but then we started having troubles so I had to put all my time into helping out my family. I knew I should have written to explain but I didn't want any pity parties.

"So Miss Swan, you're a married woman."

"And you're in love." My smirk dropped and my head shifted a bit. She saw the bovious look of hurt on my face.

"Sorry," she said. "Is it s soft spot for you?"

"He still isn't... over you."

She ducked her head and avoided my eyes."Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. He's a jack off anyway." I said with a half hearted smile. She returned it with her own.

"We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"My house."

Then like a ship appearing out of the mist, I saw a gorgeous and amazing house. Correction, a mansion. It was huge at a staggering three stories, painted white and surrounded by trees. My mouth hung open in amazement.

"Holy crap." I said.

"Like it?"

"Holy crap."

"I'll take that as a yes."

We walked closer to the house, well in my case limped. We weren't even five feet away when the door opened and a small girl with short black hair dashed out. She ran up to us and said

"Bella!"

"Alice, please don't start. Where's Carlisle?"

"Bella-"

"Alice." she said stern.

She pouted and said "Inside."

She looked at me and then back at Is. We continued to the house and I looked back to see her still staring then when I blinked a tall blonde guy was next to her. She smacked him the stomach and both of them continued to stare back at us.


	36. Come back next time?

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

The inside of the house was even more extravagant. I looked around the vast room and felt very out of place with me in wet clothes and hair being carried into the house by my former best pen pal. Izzie called in a regular voice

"Carlisle."

Then out of nowhere, a devastatingly gorgeous man with blonde hair was t the foot of the stairs looking at us.

"Bella, who is-"

"This is Kat, she's hurt."

"Oh. Well let's take a look shall we?"

I was led into the kitchen and was seated at the table. He slowly lifted my jeans and with his just as cold touch, grasped my ankle. I jumped from the jolt of pain and he said

"Sorry. Please be patient. I'll get my bag. Bella will you stay with her?"

"Yeah."

Once he left the room, I looked up at her and asked

"That's your husband?"

She burst out laughing and quickly said

"No, he's my father in law."

My eyes bulged out of head.

"My husband's his adopted son. Like Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie."

"You all live together?"

"Yeah. We're really close."

"How can you be? Have you seen the size of this house."

"Kat, Carlisle's a really good doctor. You're in good hands."

"Very cold hands."

"You noticed."

"How can I not. You do too."

"We have cold weather here."

"Whatever."

"Bella!" came a loud yell from the door.

"In here." she said in a normal tone.

A boy with messy, wet reddish brown hair entered the kitchen. He looked at Izzie then down at me. I'll assume he's her husband.

"Lucky bastard you." I said under my breath.

She looked down at me and glared.

"Bella, why did you just run off like that? And who's this?"

"This is Kat. She's an old friend of mine." I gestured a wave with my hand. "She was hurt and I found her and took her here."

"Bella." he said agitated. "I really wish you would stop running off."

"Is there a problem here?"

Behind Is' hubby was a woman with brown wavy hair. She looked at me at first with surprise but then her expression became warm and kind. In some ways her appearance reminded me of mom.

"No Esme. Everything's fine." said Is.

"Who is this?" she asked politely.

"This is Kat. Kat, Esme."

I smiled up at her and she smiled back. Carlisle then walked back into the room with a black bag and took the chair across from me.

"Come." said Esme in a gentle voice. "Let's give them some room."

She and everyone except Carlisle left. He opened the bag and pulled out gauze and what looked like alcohol. I looked at the bottle wide eyed and asked sheepishly

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Only a bit." he smiled.

He unrolled the white cloth and brought my leg up so he could examine it more.

"So how do you know Bella?" he asked. Probably to distract me from the impending pain.

"Well, we were pen pals for a few years. Then we lost touch. Actually this is the first time I've seen her in over ten years."

"Amazing."

"I guess."

"Are you two close?"

"You kind of say that. She and I always felt that we were the only ones who actually understood each other. Well more than any other kids at our schools."

"I see."

"So have you guys been living here for awhile?"

"We actually just came back from Alaska."

"So I hear."

He looked at me perplexed.

"Those Quileute boys have big mouths."

"Ah, you're from La Push."

"Yeah I know hard to beli- Son of a BITCH!"

He had put the alcohol on my open cuts and it stung Oh My GOD.

Everyone came running back into the room and stared in shock and fright.

"What? What is it?" asked Esme.

"Sorrysorrysorry." I said through clench teeth. "I'm a big sissy."

"No it's alright, it's a natural reaction."

"Who the hell is this?" asked this big guy with dark brown hair.

"Ugh. I'm really getting tired of telling Emmett."

"Kit or Kat." I said bouncing my free foot to help keep my mind off the pain

"Okay we know you're name but who are you?" asked the drop dead gorgeous blonde next to him.

"Izzie's friend."

They all turned towards her with amusement as she hid her face behind her hair.

"Izzie?" asked, I think Emmett, in a teasing tone.

"Shut up." she retorted.

"Could you all please leave?" said Carlisle.

They all walked out and I heard Emmett whisper to Is about my nickname for her. She elbowed him in the side and stalked off with her man.

"Are you feeling better now Kat?"

"Ye-yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"Like I said it's a normal reaction."

"So how does it look?"

"You ankle isn't broken real badly but it is fractured in a few places. I suggest you go to the hospital after this."

"Okay. Could I use your phone to call my aunt to get me?"

"I don't think she'd be able to find this place. I'll have Edward and Bella drive you back."

"Can we get my car on the way?"

"Of course."

"Thank you for your help Dr..."

"Carlisle."

"Dr. Carlisle."

"No, no." he chuckled. "Just Carlisle."

"Carlisle."

"Well all done here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll call for Edward to take you back."

"Thanks again."

"You very welcome."

He left the room and immediately Is came right in.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's good."

"Told you so."

"So I guess I better be heading back."

"Edward should be back with the car pretty soon."

"Edward. So that's his name."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Hey Is?" I began. "Could I come by again?"

She looked at me and bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know..."

"Oh...it's okay."

"No Kat I want you to come back but I just don't know if everyone else will like it."

"Am I that horrid?"

"NO they think you're nice but it's something hard to explain."

"Don't worry about it."

"Wait here okay?"

"Kay."


	37. To have a Friend back

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Through the eyes of Bella...**

I walked into the living room where my family was waiting for me. They stared and exchanged looks before bombarding me with more questions and their disapprovals.

"Bella."

"She smells like dog."

"She's human."

"What were you thinking?"

"Honestly Bella."

"You guys I couldn't just leave her there. What if some wandering vampire was in the area and smelled her blood?"

"No one's going to want to go near her when she smells like a mutt." said Emmett.

I rolled my eyes and continued

"You guys, she's trustworthy."

"How do you know that?" asked Jasper

"I've known her for most of my life. She's a good person and if we tell her to, I'm sure she'll be quiet."

"Won't she get suspicious?" asked Rosalie.

"She hates being nosy. She won't pry."

"I don't know Bella-"

"Edward please trust me. Listen I love you all but Kat is one of my dearest friends. I can't just give her the cold shoulder and walk away like I never cared about her. She's one of the only people who actually gets me."

"Will she get the fact that you're part of a family of vampires?" said Jasper.

"And you'll be putting her in danger. Have you forgotten about the Volturi?" Edward exclaimed.

"Since when do they make monthly visits here?"

"She has a point." Esme sided with me.

"Let her."

We all looked back at Alice.

"I see nothing of her telling anyone."

"Alice, she needs to make a decision first."

"She already has." began Alice. "Bella's right, she'll mind her own business."

"But what about the dogs?" pointed out Rosalie.

"She is trustworthy." she said confidently.

They all caved in to an agreement.

NEVER bet against Alice.


	38. Don't Fight it

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series** **was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

This was without a doubt, the strangest Christmas ever.

Here I was, sitting in my pen pal's kitchen, drumming my fingers agitatedly on the table. My mind raced with different thoughts on my situation. So much so that I got a splitting headache. I stopped my little finger tap dance and brought my index and forefinger to the side of my head. I rubbed my temples in an attempt to dull the pain but of course, it was to no avail.

Stupid Jacob and his childish ways. Why can't he be mature and act like the big boy who wishes to be? How could I ever bring myself to admit I was in love with him? All he ever did was cause me heartache.

There were good times I do admit. Like that time we were in his car after the beach and I shared a little moment of weakness. When he had brought me home in my drunken stupor. In the gym when he himself had witnessed my little recital. Then those beautiful Pointe Flats he gave me for my birthday and not to mention fixing my car.

And yes it didn't hurt that he's hot, both physically _and _literally.

But after he just snubbed me in front of all our friends and family and completely shattered my very heart, how could I bring myself to truly forgive him? Such a dilemma to face.

These thoughts only worsened my horrid pain in my skull. Sharp pains thrashed against my skull. For twenty minutes I endured.

But then out of nowhere, the wind was literally knocked out of me and my chest began to feel as though someone had reached in and squeezed my heart. My hands flew to the pain as I clenched my teeth so hard that I might have filed them down. I managed to regain my breath but clutched my shirt tight. I began to tremble from the tremendous force I felt went through me.

That was the worst pain I had ever felt. It was mind boggling how it just happened, without warning or any sign. With my hand over my heart, I felt the beats becoming faster and faster as the seconds went by.

Then came what appeared to be a flash glowing white light. It was so bright and sudden that it was like I was experiencing snow blindness. I put my thumbs to my eyelids and gently rubbed them.

I kept my whimpers low so I wouldn't have to worry Is and her newfound family.

Even though the pain was enormous, I slowly let my hands sink into my lap as I clasped onto my jeans to somehow ignore the aching beats.

Izzie then walked my way with a smile but stopped before entering. She looked at me awkwardly for half a second but seemed to shake it off and soon her grin was back on. She bent towards me.

"Ready?" she said.

I tried hard to find the proper tone so as to not sound strained.

"Yeah." I managed to say.

Her face sank into a look of bewilderment as she examined the troubled expression on my face.

"You okay?" she asked obviously worried.

"Fine." I replied.

"You sure? Because, you're sweating a bit."

"I am?"

I reached up to my forehead and felt the beads of cold sweat.

"Probably just the ankle." I replied unphased.

She took another look at me, then shrugged and helped me to my feet. I limped into the main room with her and saw that her family was gathered there already. Carlisle stepped out of the small crowd and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do feel better and take care of yourself."

It was sort of hard to hear him because the beating was becoming louder. But I responded with a nod and modest grin. Then Esme came to his side and gave me a smile that would melt your heart.

"Feel free to come back, when you want to." she said in a soft voice.

I exhaled softly and said

"Thanks." taking in another low breathe.

"Are you alright?" came a voice from behind them.

It was the tiny girl with short black hair. She looked at me with curious eyes and stepped closer to me.

"Yeah." said the big guy by her side. "You look like you're going to puke."

"I'm...I'm fine really. The pain in my ankle is just...bothering me... that's all."

"Remember to tell your aunt to take you to see a doctor." urged Carlisle.

"I'll remember." I assured him.

Then a burning sensation came from my side. I held it tight and squeezed my flesh to in some way lessen the pain.

"Kat?" questioned Is.

"Sorry, cramps." I lied.

The door then opened and in stepped Edward, his hair and coat partially wet from the pouring rain outside.

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

"Kat, you ready?"

"Hmm." I mumbled.

She helped me over to the door, the beats getting louder with every step, and just as we reached the threshold, another pain shot through me and up my spine but it was much stronger this time. My head flung back as I let out a small shriek of agony.

"Kat, what's wrong?" asked Is alarmed.

But I couldn't answer her, the pain was too great. The throbbing in my chest began to overwhelm my entire my body.

I felt my legs disconnect from me and soon I collapsed onto the hardwood floor.

I felt Izzie's cold hands cradle my head as she brushed away my hair, sticking to my forehead. My chest heaved up as another jolt struck.

"Kat...what...okay?" Izzie's words faded in and out.

My breaths were short and quick. The sound of my heart beating at a thundering pace pulsed inside my head. My vision began to blur and voices surrounding were broken and low.

I looked up and saw the faces of the people I had barely met surrounding me. Their lips were moving but I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. They looked from one another and down at me and up again.

I wanted to scream out in pain. To scream out for someone to help me. But I couldn't. My words were kept silent. All I could do was breathe rapidly in and out as if I had been given a major fright.

Another shock went through me, but it was accompanied by a flash of light but unlike before, it was green. Then another came.

Another.

Another.

Each time changing to another dark and sinister color. I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain was too much for me to bear.

Then an unexpected warmth engulfed my chest. The warm feeling began to spread down my arms and into my fingertips. It flowed throughout my body quickly but smoothly.

It got hot then hotter and soon it was like my blood was boiling.

I clenched my fist as if I were grabbing onto something.

I felt it coming this time, the shooting pain. I did what I could to brace myself.

When it came, it...it didn't hurt as much. It was...like a thump now.

And the colors...they were replaced...by images.

In that little span of time, I saw what looked like a film being fast forwarded and stopping randomly at different moments. Each clear image was followed by a blur of light and colors.

The first image was a fast paced navigation through some kind of church. It was old, looked European or so. All the trees had remnants of dead leaves and withered flowers and a quiet spring the background.

It flashed again to another place, darker, and older with only a dim candlelight to be seen. Several images came charging through me immediately.

Vacant blue eyes.

Children laughing, playing.

A small, tiny, little girl pale as snow.

A raging fire which seemed to almost dance for me.

A long hallway with probably centuries old wallpaper.

A giant library.

Then I'm back in a familiar place.

The forest from my dream. It looked the same. I recognized every part of it.

Another flashing and soon I am face to face with someone.

It was her.

The woman.

Lovely and beautiful.

Radiant.

I gazed at her sad, grey eyes, entranced by their magnificence, as she appeared to look back at me. She smiled at me revealing white perfect teeth. She held out her dainty hand to me.

I looked at it with confusion and hesitation.

She chuckled. A musical lyric to my ears. I look up back at her, her smile now dimmed to a grin. She quietly and kindly said

_Don't fight it._

I don't understand. I reply.

_You can't fight your fate._

I stared at her trying to comprehend what the Hell was coming from her lips. Then my gaze went down back to her hand. Her fingers were stretched towards me, waiting for my hand to intertwine with hers.

My hand twitched and I slowly lifted it and snatched hers.

Then my world plunged into darkness.


	39. Something Wicked this way Comes

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

**And yes, I know that most of you are completely confused but in good time all will be well. So have patience. **

* * *

**Through the eyes of Bella...**

I held Kat's head cautiously caressing her sweat drenched forehead. Her head thrashed and her body shook violently as we were trying to comprehend what the hell was happening to her.

Carlisle tried his best to find the problem but she was moving so much.

I should've known something was wrong. The minute I walked into the kitchen, there was something peculiar. Her scent.

When I found her earlier her scent was more than noticeable. But I was able to tolerate it.

But the minute I set foot in that kitchen, it disappeared. As if it were never there.

Now she was lying on the floor, in pain, and there was nothing I could do for her but watch helplessly.

Was it my fault? Could I have done something? Why didn't I do something? What kind of person am I? What kind of friend am I?

Her eyes fluttered rapidly as her breaths shortened. Then, she was perfectly still. Her eyes close slowly and I feared the worst.

"Bella?!"

I looked up from her face and saw Carlisle staring at me.

"We need to get her help now!"

"But how?"

"Emmett pick her up and take her to the car. We have to go to the hospital."

"Do you think that's wise?" asked Jasper.

"_Her_ life is of more importance at the moment."

They looked at each other before finally following his orders. Emmett swept her up into his massive arms and carried her effortlessly out the front door. It was pouring as thunder crashed in the mountain tops. I followed closely behind them to make sure she was alright.

We were almost to the car, when Emmett stopped dead in his tracks. He smelled them.

I did too.

We looked over to the shade of the forest and saw them slowly emerge, teeth bared, one by one. They growled viciously at the sight of us with angry eyes. I saw that it was not the whole pack. But I knew that Jake was among them. I still remembered his fur after all this time. I felt Edward tense beside me, preparing for a fight.

Carlisle stepped over to them, cautiously.

"Sam." he said solemnly. "There is no time to waste. She needs help."

The black furred leader looked at him for a second then retreated back into the forest. His pack members followed. They appeared before us in their human form a few minutes later.

Sam at the front while the others trailed behind. They stood a good distance away from us. Embry broke out of their group and marched up to Carlisle. Emmett snarled but I gently touched is arm and let my gaze sink down to Kat. He followed and understood. He couldn't fight them, not while holding on to her. Embry shouted at us

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing." replied Carlisle calmly.

"Then why is she unconscious in that big lug's arms?!" He said pointing his finger t Kat lifeless in Emmett's grasp.

Emmett grumbled, annoyed.

"We don't know exactly what happened. Bella found her in the forest-"

"Bullshit! You hunted her down!"

"Embry." called Sam behind him.

"We didn't. Bella found her. She was injured."

He carefully lifted her jeans up and revealed the bandaged ankle for them to see.

"Only a few minutes after, she started convulsing. We were about to take her to get some help."

"We'll take her." snapped Embry.

He shoved past Carlisle and advanced towards Emmett. He reached out his arms and grabbed her arm violently. Emmett pulled back and bore his teeth. Embry glared at him while still holding on to Kat's motionless arm. I stepped between them.

"Embry. Please be gentle."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." he said sternly.

His words stung at my very core. I reached over to Kat's arm stretched to the side of me.

But then came a sign of life. A groan came from behind me and I saw that she was coming to. Her head made a spastic twitch and she mumbled some words I couldn't comprehend. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief to see that she was still alive. I turned my attention back to Embry who was staring back at her obviously concerned.

"Embry. Don't tug on her. She'll be more sick. Emmett." I said turning to him. "Give him to her. Slowly."

He complied and gently placed her in his waiting arms. He backed away slowly still looking back at us. Then he turned around and walked back to his pack.

Sam looked at us with no malice in his eyes and said

"Please now that we do appreciate you trying to help her. But if we find any other reason to suspect otherwise..."

"You will not. Nothing other than what we told you happened."

He glanced quickly at Kat and back at us. He gave a curt nod and motioned for the others to leave.

They all took one last look at us. Jacob I could tell had his eyes locked on me. They shifted back and forth from me and Kat being carried away. He looked down at his feet and with a moment's hesitation, followed close behind the others.

* * *

**Through my eyes...**

It was a dark, cold night. Here in this land within Romania, there was a group of fiends plotting their master plan. A mansion clear in the open among a valley of despair and evil, stood ominously under the moonlight.

In this baron wasteland, came an echo of a bloodcurdling scream. Several more wailed through the night.

A small group, no more than ten, were assembled in a massive hall, with only one long red oak table and several high and weary chairs. A man, with hair as black as night and slicked back, towered over the group making it clear that he was their leader. He spoke

"It will take him several weeks to regenerate."

"What shall we do until then?" spoke one of his associates.

"What else?"

"Fabian?" asked one of them questioningly.

"You know as well as I, Arista, that we have a small... bump in our plan."

"Do you mean-"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

"As soon as we broke that seal, so did it's counterpart. It is only a matter of time until the vessel's powers surfaces."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I believe you already know the answer." he said with a devilish grin.

In the darkness, the woman's bright, white teeth shined as she returned it with her own.

"Damon. Aerona."

Two beings appeared by his side almost at once. They stood perfectly still and waited for his orders.

"You know what you must do."

And with that, the two were gone into the night. Their backs to the massive house as another shriek of terror rang through the vast field.

One of them smiled. A sign of satisfaction. This was music to his ears.


	40. Can't deny it anymore

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review! **

**And once again, I would like to point out that yes, I know the story is becoming a tangled web. But that's my objective to keep you wondering. In good time all will be revealed. I told you something super duper was coming! So be calm, be patient, and keep reading!**

* * *

I tried not to glance over at Embry. Even though we were not in our wolf forms, I knew what they were all thinking.

It's all my fault.

And I agree.

I didn't mean to do this to her. I was just scared. Everything was too fast. At least for me. I had always loved Bella. How could I have expected to get over her so quickly.

Then Kit came along. It was her misfortune that she chose me as the person she loved.

I have the misfortune of knowing... that I love her too.

But all I've done is cause her pain. And now here she was, barely conscious in Embry's arms after we just retrieved her from a coven of vampires. I did this to her and I have to live with the consequences.

"Jacob."

I looked ahead of me and Sam. He looked at me with clam eyes and motioned for me to come closer. I complied.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Don't beat yourself too much. It's not entirely your fault."

"You know as well as I do that it is."

"What happened was natural. I understand how hard it is to want to deny your feelings but you can't."

I looked down at the floor.

"But sometimes...giving in to it can you bring you all the happiness in the world."

I knew that he was talking about his past. How he and Leah were so much in love. But Emily came into the picture and everything changed.

Now Sam and her are happier than ever and about to be married. I never really stopped to think that I could be happy with Kit. I was too busy denying what I felt for her.

I want to make things right. Now.

I cannot and will not deny it any longer.

I am more than in love with Katherine Sweeney.


	41. Can't Comprehend

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review! **

* * *

As my eyes fluttered open, I was bombarded by a bright shining light. At fist I thought I was having another spastic episode. But when my vision cleared and I looked up, I saw that they were lamps on the ceiling. Not soon after my hearing returned and an annoying beeping came from my left. I looked and saw one of those heart monitors like the ones from E.R. It was beeping really fast. Probably a beat every millisecond. I don't think that was a good thing. But I felt fine so...

I felt a cold surge up my arm which was unusual being as how my entire body felt warmer than usual.

I looked down and saw an I.V. sticking out.

I was in the hospital.

I sat myself up on my lumpy and uncomfortable bed and looked around the room.

"You're awake."

My head shot to the door and there Sonny stood with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"How you been feeling Kitto?"

"Like I was run over then trampled than hit by a freight train then-"

"Okay I get it. You don't need to go on."

"Strangely enough, that _was_ how I felt. But now I feel as though it were a distant memory."

"Makes sense."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well you've been asleep for three days."

My eyes bulged out of my head.

"Three days?!"

"Yup. You gave us a real scare back there Kitto. Have you no decency?!" he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry big bro."

"Goodness. Do you know how scared everyone was when we saw your friends carrying you back? Soon as you were ten yards of the house, Bevy ran out and drove like a mad woman getting here."

"Crap."

"What happened?"

"I can't really say. It was sort of out of nowhere. What did the doctors say?"

"Well, they're just as clueless. Your heartbeat was and is apparently still erratic. You have a constant temp of a hundred, not changing even once. Then when they tried to draw blood, the needle couldn't even get a drop out of you."

"What?"

"They murmured something about the needle not being long enough."

"Weird."

"They decided to keep you here a few days to do some more tests. But Bevy objected."

"Why?"

"From what they told us even though all of these factors were abnormal, you were in good condition. She didn't want to take the chance of you getting more sick. So they settled on just keeping you here to keep an eye on you until you woke up."

"Heh Where's everyone else?"

"Lobby."

"Well... I feel like a shithead."

"Why so?"

"Because of all the trouble I caused."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the side of my bed.

"Don't beat yourself up. It was just a freak occurrence."

I shrugged and sighed looking down and tracing my sheets. He sighed and hollered for me to look at him. I did and he said

"Cheer up will you? I hate seeing you all down."

I only looked back down.

"I don't want to have to call you Katherine."

My head shot up and I threw him a glare.

"I knew that would do something."

"Why must you be so childish, _Harrison_?"

"Hey now, let's not go there."

"You did."

"I threatened to, that's different."

"Whatever. Can I go home now?"

"Are you up to it?"

"Yeah. I feel just dandy. I want to go home."

"Alright then. I'll call the doctors."

"Kay."

"Glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks."

"Wait here."

I nodded in compliance as he strode off into the hallway. Finally I could go home. But then my mind shifted to what brought me here in the first place.

All that pain and light and all that other stuff. It couldn't have just come out like a lightning bolt out of Paul's ass.

And then there were those visions. And that woman.

Who the Hell is she?

What happened to me?

What _is_ happening to me?


	42. Bad News

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

When we walked into the lobby, Bevy rushed up to me and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. As I gasped for air, she spoke rapidly asking me if I was alright and how worried she was. All the while the twins had my each of my legs grasped in a death grip.

"Bevy." I managed to utter.

She backed away quickly and apologized. I accepted her flurry of apologies and looked behind her to look for the guys.

They weren't there.

"Hey Bevy? Where are the guys?"

"They left some time late last night. Billy said they had some things to take care of. He left soon after. He wishes you well."

"I'm fine now."

"Good, good. Let's get you home."

I smiled and nodded. I began to follow her out to the car but there was a weight holding me down. I looked down and saw that Beau and Julie were still clutching onto my legs and holding on for dear life. I looked up at Sonny with pleading eyes and he complied by pulling them off one at a time. Penn were waiting at the doors impatiently.

It's touching how much they care.

I wonder when I'd get to see the guys.

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob...**

We sensed them coming. They weren't far. It was not a big group. From what we surmised it was only two of them. They were coming fast. When we reached where we last caught their scent, we found of trail of red and not soon after a body. It was hiker sucked clean dry and torn up so bad we couldn't take a second glance. These bloodsuckers were brutal.

I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I wanted to get back to the hospital and back to Kit. I wanted to get down on my knees and beg her forgiveness for what I did.

_Dude, you do?_

_Quil would you butt out of my head._

_How can I?_

_Shut up both of you. We need to concentrate on the task at hand._

_Jake you better. Or else I'm gonna have to kick your ass._

_Embry how many times do I have to apologize? Besides the mistletoe thing was your idea._

_Yeah only because you tow were too damn stubborn to see that you guys had something._

_For the love of God would you guys shut up!_

_You shut it Leah!_

_Enough! _

_Sorry._ we all cried at once.

We continued our trace of the path but soon it went cold and we knew they were gone.

* * *

We got home twenty minutes after we left the hospital.

"Home!" I cried. "Sweet home! Mi casa! My abode!"

"Yes we get it." said Sonny behind me. But I ignored him and jumped onto the couch with an exasperated sigh.

I then got up and burst into my room. I threw myself onto my bed. My comfortable and familiar bed. I made imaginary snow angles in the comforter with a wide grin on my face.

Sonny walked in and sighed.

"You are a strange little girl." he said sitting down next to me on my bed.

"You just found out?"

He rolled his eyes and laid down with me. We both stared up at the ceiling and breathed relaxed.

Bevy then walked in. We both sat up. Our smiles faded when we saw her face. Her expression was a mix of distraught and fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonny.

"It's...it's your mother."

Oh no.


	43. Someone so Good

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

The night I came home from the hospital, we booked the earliest flight to Oregon. Mom was in the hospital. There was a message on the answering machine, from the warden, saying that she had had a severe seizure followed by heart failure. She was now in a coma. She didn't give us much detail. Only that she was transferred to the Portland hospital a few hours after she went into shock.

Sonny wasted no time, he packed up everything and anything, not once saying a word to me. I did the same. All we could think about was mom and if she would make it. I was always afraid something like this would happen. In the back of my mind, I never thought it would. How could this happen to someone so good?

The twins didn't have passports so we had to leave them with Emily who was more than happy to. When she asked what was the problem, we told her that it was a family emergency. The flight seemed to take forever. Penn sat quietly in his seat, staring at his armrest and drawing swirls. I wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay. But something told me it would just make him feel worse.

As soon as we landed, we hastily grabbed our bags and hailed a shuttle. The sky darkened with an ominous feel as the sun disappeared behind the clouds. Bevy sat in the front seat with the driver while we sat together in the back. Sonny had his eyes out the window as he bit his index finger. He started doing that after he quit smoking. It replaces the craving. Cole bounced up and down and giggled, not having yet comprehend what happened.

Out of all my brothers, it was Penn who I was most worried about. He didn't love my mom anymore or any less than we did. But he's just always been...sensitive about the matter. He usually was dependant on my mom than any of us, even Cole. He took it the hardest when dad left. He wouldn't leave his room for two weeks. Then when mom was sent to jail, he stopped talking and eating. I don't really think of it as an overreaction. More as that he doesn't know how to deal with these kind of situations. I didn't say anything. I only reached over and put my arm around him. I pulled him close to me and he didn't struggle or resist. I laid my head on his and brushed his hair softly. I felt Sonny stroke my back comfortingly.

The hospital was soon in sight. We all rushed inside and Bevy immediately went to the nurse's station and asked for my mom's room number. Bevy told us to wait for her while she went to look for the room. I sat down on the floor and next to Penn and laid my head against the wall. I sighed deep and closed my eyes. I turned slightly to look at my little brother.

"Penn? You okay?"

He didn't respond.

"Come on kid talk to me." I pleaded.

Still no answer. I dropped it soon enough and just ruffled my fingers through his hair. He didn't bother to smooth out like he usually did. He just sat there looking down at his hands, his eyelids half open. The door open and Bevy stepped out breathing heavily. We stood up and went to her for answers.

"Bevy?" Asked a worried Sonny.

"You... you can go in now." she said. I could tell her voice was straining from holding in tears.

"Go on you two." said Sonny. We looked up at him. "I'll be in soon. I just need to talk to Bevy."

I started walking into the room but noticed that Penn wasn't moving an inch. I stared at him for a while and saw that he was biting his lip so hard that it was almost bleeding. I grabbed his hand tightly and led him inside.

She was even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She laid there, still as stone with several wires and needles sticking out of her. The beeping was so loud, it pulsed against my skull. I drowned it out slowly and walked over to her bed side. Penn looked up at her and I saw his hand reach up and gently grasp hr hand. I lifted my hand and slid my fingers across her brow. Then came a movement.

Her eyes fluttered and we both gasped in shock. She looked over and saw us. she smiled and said weakly, "Hey there."

"Mom, are you okay? Do you need anything?" She tried to talk but instead let out a small cough. "Mom, don't try to talk. Lay down."

"My, my. Pennsylvania Sweeney." She said looking down at my brother. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

My brother only nodded as he held mom's hand tighter.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you worry so."

"Mom please."

"No, no. I'm so sorry I missed your birthday." her voice now almost a whisper. "I wanted so badly to be there."

I held back tears as I answered. "I know."

"Where is Harrison? Where is my baby Cole?"

"Outside. You want me to get them for you?"

She lightly shook her head. "They'll come in when they want to."

"Mom. I don't think-"

"All my little ones here together again. My truly happy ending."

"Mom, what do you- you're going to be fine."

She laughed a little then followed by another cough.

"Little girl...do you remember our little talk...from your last visit."

"Yes" I said, my voice breaking.

"Good. I hope... you always remember."

"Mom-"

"I love you all... forever..."

Her head drifted to the side as her eyes closed slowly. Her monitor began to slow. I looked up panic. I heard Penn behind me. He began to slowly back towards the door. his breathes were fast and thick. He sounded like he was hyperventilating. Then I heard the most horrible sound. The monitor was now a monotone and singular beep. I looked back down at my mom. Her hands limp and her head hung over her pillow. She was dead.

Then came fast footsteps from behind. I looked and saw Penn was gone.

"Penn!" I yelled as I ran through the door.

I looked down the hall and saw he was almost to the door. Sonny looked at me and asked what was the matter. He saw the answer on my face and he ran inside. I took off after my little brother. He was already outside near the parking lot when I caught up to him. It was raining hard. He pushed and shoved and kicked at me as he cried uncontrollably. Finally he gave and collapsed onto the floor. I fell down with him as he held me and I him. He buried his face into my chest and sobbed. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt my tears roll down my cheeks. It was unnaturally warm for the seconds they glided down my cheek. The rain quickly washed them away.

The sky also cried for our mother.


	44. Not While I'm Around

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob...**

More killings. Twelve in a week. We've been running around the whole damn reservation and they just keep slipping out of our fingers. We knew that these were the same ones we'd been tracing. These were not your typical bloodsuckers. Bodies are turning up everywhere. Blood pooled in the area.

We've been combing the area over and over but still can't find them.

It is so frustrating to know that every mistake could mean the death of an innocent.

We all convened at Emily's after several hours of patrol. I heard a commotion in the other room and noticed the kids were Beau and Julie.

I thought that they should've been home by now. Kit and her family had been gone for this entire week.

Thank God.

I wouldn't want her here with these leeches around. But her absence made me worry more and more. As Emily slipped pancakes onto our plates, I asked

"Is Kit back yet?"

"Nope. Bevy called yesterday. She said they should be flying in tomorrow."

" She's been gone for awhile, what's up?" asked Embry.

She put down her spatula and walked back to the counter. She took a deep breath and replied

"I'm...not sure if it's my place to say."

"Is it something bad?" asked Jared.

She took another breath and sighed.

"Kit's mother passed away." she said solemnly.

The room was silent. We had not anticipated that. No wonder she's been gone this long. Poor Kit. First her little episode, now this. And it's not like I made anything better.

The sick thing about it was that I felt that this made me understand her better. Both our mothers were gone.

"The plot thickens." I recognized it as Sam's voice.

We all turned to him as he stood far away in the corner of the kitchen.

"What are you talking about Sam?" asked Paul. Julie clung to his leg as he stroked her hair.

"Don't any of you find this too much of a coincidence?"

"What?" questioned Jared.

"Kit's seizure last week, these vampires showing up out of nowhere, and now Kit's mother."

We looked at each other then back at him.

"What re you getting at? You think Kit's the cause of all this?" I asked appalled.

"Of her mother's death? No. But the vampires? Yes."

My eyes widened with fright. He had a point.

"You think they're after her?" asked Emily.

"What other reason is there? These things only came by after Kit was ill."

"What about the Cullens? Bloodsuckers come by here all the time to _visit_."

"Yes, but they're only staying in _this_ specific area. They're not branching out into Forks or any other, bigger city. Seattle has more victims hence it is the main course. La Push is like an appetizer platter to them."

"If that's the case, then why Kit?"

"That...I haven't figured out yet. But there is something...peculiar... different about her."

"Now that you mention it..." began Quil

"Her scent." I said. "Her scent has changed."

"Precisely."

I remember her scent almost perfectly. It was like a tropical scent, like coconut or pineapple. But then last week, it just disappeared.

"What should we do?"

"When Kit gets back, we'll keep a full watch on her. If she is what they're after, we need to keep her safe."

We all nodded in agreement.

Hell would freeze over before I let anything happen to her.

* * *

The ride home seemed quicker unlike the flight. I leaned my head against the fogged window as I traced little circles on the windshield.

Mom was cremated yesterday. The state took care of everything. In her short and hurried will, she had specifically said she wanted her ashes to be spread in La Push. To us she didn't leave much only a few meager possesions. But now they meant the world to us.

Sonny inherited her records.

Penn got her wax replicas of Vlad the Impaler. Odd, she always had a fascination about that kind of stuff.

She left all her scrapbooks to Cole. So that in a way, he will grow up with her.

As for me, she gave me her vintage jewelry box. She knew that when I was a kid, I would always play with them and try them on.

I looked down at my wrist and saw the navy blue tie bracelet from her seventies years. I traced along the bindings and smiled faintly.

We had reached the mountainside she used to visit whenever we got the chance to come here. She fell in love with it during Bevy's wedding. Penn carried her ashes and wouldn't let go of it, not even for a second.

We walked off to the side of the cliff and ascended the slope. We each took a small handful and quickly let the remains float on the winds. We stayed there for a few more minutes before finally walking back to the car.

Penn refused to put the vase down.

I lagged behind, walking slowly all the while looking down at the floor. I stared off into the side of the forest and remembered that Is' house was only a miles from here. I had remembered seeing the peak while she carried me to her place. I had heard a faint noise of a wave crashing. At this moment, I needed her more than ever.

I ran up to Bevy and asked if I could go and see a friend. I told her that she was staying in a cabin with her folks in the woods. It would be kind of odd to tell her that she was living with her husband and his family in a super secret, secluded mansion.

She gave the okay and I gave Sonny a quick hug and tickled Cole's belly. I looked down at Penn and asked

"You going to be okay?"

He didn't answer. He only looked down at the lid of the jar. I wished so badly that I could something, anything for him. I thought up the only thing I could do.

He and I loved Sweeney Todd with a passion. Mom would always tell us that he was a distant cousin twice removed. We saw a few productions and have seen the big screen debut. I knelt down and hugged him tight. I then started to hum the tune. I opened my mouth and whispered softly

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around..._

I heard him sigh softly and soon his arms warpped around me and he said

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I gave him a quick kiss and stood slowly. I took a last look and walked off into the forest and to Is' house.

* * *

**Jacob...**

As soon as breakfast was done, we returned to our posts.

I walked around the forest edge for a few minutes, when I heard something. It came from the small clearing nearby. I inched my way quietly over and listened sharply for anything. Through the thick trees I saw them.

_Jake, you found them._

_Yeah._

_Stay where you are. Don't do anything until we get there._

_Alright._

I resisted the urge to jump out and tear them to shreds. Instead I took the time to see exactly what they looked like. It was a guy and a girl who looked no older than twenty.

The man sat on a log licking his fingers. He had shaggy platinum blonde hair and wore a suit, partially torn and covered with dirt. His mouth was freshly stained with blood. I cringed at the smell.

The woman appeared more civilized.

She stood perfectly upright and had a crimson red ribbon tying her sleek dark hair. She wore what looked like a white, lace dress and boots. Her arms were crossed as she looked at her companion with a look of disgust. She then spoke.

"Will you please get a hold of yourself?" she said in a think accent. I couldn't tell which.

"I'm hungry." the man replied in a smoother voice.

"Urgh." she said in annoyance. "If you have already forgotten, we have a job to do."

"Well I can't work on an empty stomach." he said with a smirk. I couldn't wait to tear that off his face.

She huffed and stomped off to the area to the side. I backed away quietly so that she wouldn't catch sight of me.

"I've been telling Fabian. Newborns are but a nuisance. But no he says, fresh blood makes fresh talent. If that is the case, then Maurice should've been the last."

"Come now Aerona. Only a few more months and I won't be a Newborn anymore."

"Maybe then you will develop some courtesy."

"Hehehe."

After a few more minutes, he finally stood up and wiped his stained face with his sleeve.

"I'm done. Let's get going."

"Wait." she said halting him with his hand. She looked around and sniffed. I stood perfectly still not making any move.

"Do you smell that?" she asked.

He started doing what his partner had did and then his eyes widened and his grin lengthened from ear to ear.

"She's close."

Kit.

"Yes. Heading east it may seem."

"Ah. Towards that coven we spied earlier."

"Yes. Let's hurry before they claim her."

He nodded and soon they were gone in a flash.

_Sam!_

_Go! We'll catch up!_

_Alright._

I bolted after them towards the Cullens. I had to be there. If I lose her, how can I expect to live with myself? I growled viciously just at the thought. I had no time to waste.


	45. Evil caught up

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Through the eyes of Bella...**

Edward and I had time to ourselves today. Everyone else went hunting for the afternoon and weren't expected back for a few hours. Usually during times like these, we would just hang around the house and lull about. Today, I asked him if he would play a song for me. My song. Even after all these years, it still strikes a chord in my heart.

If I could cry, I would every time. He always asks me if I regret. When I ask what he looks at me as if I'm daft.

Of course I tell him I regret nothing. What life would I have if he weren't in it? This may make others doubt my sanity but I'm happy about my choices in life.

So far.

Just as he was about done, his cold gentle fingers gently gliding along the keys, we heard an unfamiliar sound.

The doorbell.

Never in our lives have we actually waited for someone to ring the bell let alone knock.

What with Alice being able to tell us exactly when and who is coming and also Edward can hear them coming a few miles away.

I looked over at him, perplexed and he merely shrugged and got up from the bench and went to the door.

He came back in and said

"Someone's here to see you...Izzie." he said suppressing a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and playfully jabbed him in the side as I walked into the main room. Kit was standing a few feet away from the door, holding herself tight. Her hair I could tell hadn't been washed for awhile, because the oil built up.

Damn Alice and her beauty tips.

Her eyelids were half open and had dark circles under as if she hadn't slept in several days.

"Kat?" I called.

She looked up at me and gave a half hearted smile. She walked slowly over to me. Her steps were weary and weak. She unleashed her arms and anchored them around me. Even though I was somewhat confused, I hugged her back just as tight and stroked her back.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Is. It's just...I really need a friend right now. And well I was in the area so yeah."

"No problem. Now why don't you tell me what's up."

She nodded and I held her as we walked over to the staircase and sat on the front step.

"Is?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want any pity from you."

"What do you mean? Did something bad happen."

She nodded quickly and wound her arms around her again. I put my hands on her shoulder and she looked up back at me.

"Kat, whatever it is you can tell me. Remember when we were kids? You used to tell me everything. What are best pen pals for?"

"I know Is. It's just...it hurts too much."

"What? Are your pains coming back?"

"No it's not that. My mom...she died."

I looked at her with sad eyes. Not you Kat. I thought to myself.

"Oh Kat." I said as I pulled her into me and held her tight. Her fragile arms caught mine and she buried her face into my sleeve.

"Kat I am so sorry."

"Is please. I really don't want you to feel sorry for me. There are others who are more worthy."

"Kat."

"My little brothers. Penn. He's just a kid for Christ sakes. He loved her so much. He never was the rational when it came to grief. How is he going to get through this? And Cole. He's just a baby."

Her voice began to break. She took in a breath and continued.

"It's not fair. We at least had a chance to grow up with her. Get to now her. He...he doesn't even understand that she's dead."

"Kat."

She didn't get up. She stayed in her fetal position tucked under my embrace.

"Look at me."

She complied and she gazed into my eyes with hers.

"Kat. I know. I know it isn't fair for you or your family. But another thing I know is that even though your mom is gone, at least those kids have a big sister who'll grow up with them and love them and care for them as any good mother would. You understand."

She stared. After a while she nodded and fell back into my chest. She began to sob as I shushed her and stroked her back. I saw Edward standing close by, keeping his distance. He looked at me with proud eyes.

But there was nothing really to be proud of. I was merely telling her the truth. Kat is going to be everything to those kids and I know for sure she will not let them down.

I heard her breaths coming to a halt as she lifted her head slowly. Her eyes met mine again.

But her face was now streaked in black. As if her tears had washed down her make-up. But it was darker than any other color I've seen. It was almost the color of black ink.

"Kat." I pointed out. "You're eyeliner is running."

She looked at me bewildered then she shifted in her seat and her thin trembling fingers reached up to her cheek and glided across the streaks. She brought her fingers in front of her face and her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped half way.

"What's wrong?"

Hesitant, she turned her head to face me. The streaks still staining her white as snow cheeks.

"I'm...I'm not wearing eyeliner."

I looked at her perplexed.

"Wha-"

The door suddenly burst open and in came my family not knowing Kat was present. But they didn't notice her. Edward came out of his spot and Carlisle said

"They're coming, fast."

"Who?" he asked.

"The visitors Alice foresaw yesterday."

"Now?" I asked. Alice had said it would probably be a few more days until they actually showed. Why they were coming here, she wasn't really sure of their purpose.

"Kat?" came Esme's voice.

"Yeah it's me. What the Hell is happening?" she asked me as she wiped the blackness away.

"Kat you have to go now."

"Wait why?"

"No time to explain."

"But-"

"Kat!"

She jumped at the volume of my voice. Even I was freaked. But she had to get out of her.

I would not put her life in danger.

All this reminds me so much of my first encounter with these nomads.

James.

Victoria.

Laurent.

I will not have her death on my shoulders.

"Kat go now."

She continued to stare at me like a freak. So I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. I was just over the porch when a sudden breeze struck the air.

There standing in front of us was two of them both dressed finely but with the familiar bloodthirsty eyes and malice.

I froze. One of them stepped forward and looked us over. She then turned her gaze to Kat who was beside me. She smiled menacingly as did her comrade.

"So rude of you to make us run about." she said.

"Good." said the man behind her. "Then we will show no mercy."


	46. Save me

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

They seemed to have come out of nowhere, these two. It was a man and a woman who looked no older than twenty.

The man was tall, almost as tall as Jake, and he had disheveled platinum blonde hair with remnants of mud and dirt. His suit looked as though it were designer but it was almost ripped to shreds and one of the sleeves was clinging on for dear life. He smiled, menacingly at me revealing bright, white teeth, freshly stained with red. The woman was about my height, that is if you didn't count the heels. Her hair was a deep mahogany and tied carelessly in a ribbon. Her dress was a delicate lace with the hems stained with dirt. They both shared the same extraordinary beauty. And the same menacing expression.

Like a flash of lightning, he was by my side. I looked at him wide eyed and startled as Is pulled me back into her iron hold. He took a step towards us but Carlisle intervened.

"Leave her be." he said.

"Out of the way. She is our claim." he rebuffed.

"What business do you have with her?

"That is none of your concern."

"I believe it is when two strangers such as yourself come here threatening her life. What has she done to deserve so?"

"It is not what she _has_ done." replied the woman who was now standing behind us. Is and I backed away. "It is simply what she _will_ do."

I looked at her, mystified by her answer. What did she mean by that? Why would I do anything to antagonize these people?

She lingered towards as we backed away. Izzie's husband stepped in her path and menacingly snarled at her.

"What reason do you have to want to protect her?" asked the woman coldly.

"She is our friend." replied Carlisle coolly.

She looked at her partner with the same look of bewilderment and then the two laughed at the prospect.

"Friend? With a human?"

"Human?" I whispered.

"Well if you will not back down." said the other. "Then we will have to use force."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Emmett was beside us grinning at his opponent.

She smirked at him and then lunged forward baring her teeth. We bounded to the side as he grabbed her arms and flung her onto the front lawn. She landed on her feet then crouched down on all fours. Her eyes showed a thrill.

I looked at her only to snap my head towards Carlisle when I heard the most horrid growl. The villain had tackled him to the ground and the two were now wrestling to win. I saw Jasper as he grabbed him by collar and forced him up to face him. He took a single punch that sent him flying back. Both of them were now in front of us all, crouched, waiting to attack,

"Bella!" cried Edward.

We both looked over to him.

"You and Kat get out of here now!"

She stared at him torn between aiding him and saving my life. She nodded and pushed me inside the house. I heard the commotion from behind and looked back. They were struggling to get past the blockade that was Is' family. I felt horrible knowing that it was my fault. But I did nothing to them. Why are they hunting me?

She led me out the back and we both sprinted into the dark forest. We dodged trees and rocks as I heard Izzie mumble _this would be faster if I carried her_.

She stopped and I crashed onto her back. She held my arms around her neck and soon we were going past the trees as though they were a blur. This reminded me so much of my dream. The vivid yet blurred landscapes. I watched astonished at the speed we were going.

But then I felt a force strike as we were halted then crashed into a fern bush. My head was sore from the impact and I saw that Is had already recovered and was standing protectively over me. I looked at her path of vision and saw another man dressed similarly to the other but was more clean cut and had dark black hair.

"I should've known those two wouldn't get the job done." he said smugly.

"Who are you?" asked Is.

"My apologies. I am Azrael." he said and did a curt bow. "And you?"

Her eyes narrowed at the stranger.

"Please. Don't be rude. I would like to know the name of my prey."

She continued her icy glare as she picked me up. I found myself shaking. But it wasn't because I was scared. I felt it.

A flash.

That's what I prefer to call these because these images were always accompanied by a bright flash of light.

The stranger was in this one. It was a darker night in a forest like this. He was dressed still elegant but it was seventeenth century. He was staring me down as he attacked. I then snapped out of it to find that he had lunged forward but Izzie and I dodged him. My body began to feel warmer as the blood pulsed through my veins. He charged us again but this time he managed to separate us. I crashed back onto a jagged edge of a boulder and felt a tingling pain in my shoulder. I felt the warm liquid as it trickled down my arm.

My hand reached over to stop the flood. When I retracted my hand and brought it before me, I was expecting red. But what I saw was not what I expected. From the gash, black as night blood was seeping onto my clothes. My palm and fingers were stained with it. A pitch dark that engulfed my hand. I looked at it more scared and confused.

A crackle of leaves snapped my head up and I saw Azrael as he looked down at me. He reached down and grabbed me by the neck as I gasped for air. My arms and legs flailed as he pulled me up in his iron grasp. I looked over his shoulder and saw Is was pinned down by a gigantic tree as she struggled to free herself. I looked back down at the man who was about to kill me and I saw his wicked smile.

"You are indeed of Helena's blood."

I coughed and gasped trying to free myself and find my breath. I punched and kicked before stretching my darkened hand and slapping him. He screamed out in pain and dropped me onto the floor. I grabbed my neck, coughing violently. I felt my breath again and looked at him. He clenched his face with his hand as he gritted his teeth in agony.

I didn't think it would hurt that much. He looked at me with more hate as I staggered back. He dropped his hand and I saw it. A dark, charred, smoldering outline of my hand.

My blood. It had burned him.

He was then in front of me before I could blink. He kicked my hard in the head and I fell back in agony. I laid on the ground and stared back at him. He grabbed my shirt and hoisted me up to face him. Suddenly there was a flash of black. I was released from his grasp as he was flung backwards keeling over a tree. I braced myself for the hard landing but was caught in what felt like a pair of strong arms. I opened my eyes and saw gloves stretching over massive hands. I turned my head up and saw a cloaked figured shrouded head to toe in black. I saw a faint glimpse of his eyes which were golden. His gaze wandered back at the enemy.

He was angrier than ever as he rushed to us. The cloaked figure outstretched his hand and grabbed the fiend by his head.

He tried to loosen free but he couldn't. The man put me down and I backed off.

"Look away." he said in a soft voice but heavy accent.

I did as he said and turned. The horrible scream of agony came behind me and then a crack. The silence afterward was more terrifying. I stood there shaking as I heard the cracking of leaves come towards me. I felt his gloved hand weigh me down on my shoulder which I saw had stopped bleeding.

There wasn't even a scratch let alone a scar.

"Are you well?" he asked.

I nodded and sighed in relief. Then I remembered Izzie. I ran to her, she was still stuck under the tree.

"Damn thing." she muttered.

"Is?"

"Don't worry I'll get this off me. These aren't usually so heavy."

"That was his ability." Said my savior from behind me.

"Ability?" we asked in unison.

"He is able to increase his strength as well as the strength of anything."

"Lovely." grunted Izzie.

"I will help."

The man walked over to us and he grabbed Izzie's hand and mine. "Do no be frightened." he said.

"I'm not." she replied.

"Ditto." I said.

He breathed in deep and I saw from the brief look of his eyes he had closed them.

A loud buzzing, almost like feedback or a riffed guitar surrounded us. I frantically looked around and saw that our surroundings were shifting, twisting. Chilly winds and a thick, gray fog surrounded us. My skin began to prickle and felt like it was being stretched out. I looked at Is but found that she was twisting like the landscape. So was my arm. After an eternity, it seemed. I felt like I was on an out of control merry go round spinning wildly. I felt compression against my chest and a tight squeeze on my whole body. All I could see was the fog and the whipping winds.

But just soon after, we crashed landed onto a hard surface.

I felt the carpeted fabric under my hand as I lifted my head. It was a dark room. The candles dimly lit the spacious lounge, a roaring fire coming from the side. On the walls were exquisite paintings and antiquities. Tapestry chairs and oak tables were spread all over.

I slowly got up and saw Is with me just as confused. I spun around to find the man looking back at me. I asked him "Where are we?"

"The Sanctuary." he replied.

"The Sanctuary?"

"Where exactly are we?" said Izzie from behind.

"Romania."

"Romania?" we screamed.

"But how-"

"My ability."

I stared at him for a long time trying to understand what he told me. "You're-"

"A teleporter."

I gaped at him in astonishment. A teleporter? Like Nightcrawler?

"Alright I think I have endured enough for the day." I said frustrated. The two of them stared back at me." First, all these people show up out of nowhere and try to kill me. Then you get attacked but somehow lived even though you were crushed by a tree. Then you", as I pointed my finger his way, "show up and save my ass and now you are a teleporter? I think I deserve an explanation!"

"And I would be more than happy to give you one." came a voice from behind us.

I spun around to find an old, fragile man sitting in the previously vacant chair. His hair and beard were silver and his hands and face visibly wrinkled. He held a cane and his eyes were closed but his head inclined at me. "And you are?" I asked trying to keep my cool and be polite.

"Oh I think you know."

His eyelids slowly lifted, revealing his eyes. His pale blue eyes.

A flash came again and images flooded my conscious. A few seconds later, a name lingered in my head.

"Arthur?"


	47. Story of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review! I hope you all get some sense out of this chapter. Enjoy it because my hands ache like a bitch. Hope you love it!**

* * *

It was so strange. All these images and memories came flowing through me. I knew this man but yet I didn't know him. I had never seen him before in my entire life. But I felt as though I had. His warm smile, his brilliantly blue eyes, his delicately wrinkled skin. I felt an immediate connection to him.

"You know this guy?"

I turned back to look at Is. Her eyes shifted between me and the familiar stranger.

"No. Well sort of. I mean-"

"Please, please calm yourself. Yes dear one you do know me. In a sense."

I turned back to look at him. "What do you-"

"I'm afraid that in order for you to learn about yourself, you must learn about your friend." He pointed a frail finger at my best friend and I met her eyes. She looked down avoiding my gaze.

"Izzie?"

She continued to avert her eyes.

"Please young lady. Do you not believe she deserves the right to know?"

"Know what?" I asked diligently.

She sighed and lingered toward me. She stretched out her hand and grabbed a lock of my hair, stroking it gently. "Kat, you know that you're probably the closest friend I have ever had."

I stared at her confused as she continued. "I wanted to tell you, I really did. But I wasn't sure if it would put you in danger."

"Uh, have you already forgotten what has happened?"

"Listen please. Kat... I'm...a vampire."

"What?"

"I'm a vampire. Edwards's a vampire, my new family are vampires, and those people who came after you are vampires."

"Wait, what. I... I don't understand."

"I met Edward a few years ago when I first moved to Forks. He had already been a vampire for over a hundred years. We fell in love and we're still hopelessly in love with each other today. When we were married I was turned."

"And your parents? Do they... are they?"

"No, no they have no idea. In fact I haven't seen them since my wedding."

This was all too much for me to handle in one day. My hands were shaking from the revelation but as I thought about it, I should've noticed the clues. "Is-"

"Please don't be mad. I was only thinking of you."

"I'm not mad... I'm... surprised. I thought that vampires were only myths." I managed a small grin. "Do you sleep in coffins? Hate garlic? All that jazz?"

She laughed at my inquests. "No all that is a bunch of bull."

"Wow, you'll be telling me next that werewolves come over for dinner parties."

Her amused expression quickly sunk into melancholy. "Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"They're more of our enemies."

"Uh, you do know I was kidding right?"

"Well I'm not. Werewolves do exist Kat. In fact you know a few of them."

My eyes bulged out. "No way! The guys?"

"And Leah." she said matter of factly.

"Okay this is all a big mouthful."

"I know but it's the truth."

"Holy Mary this is... this is... whoa."

"I know."

"I think I need to sit down."

"Let me help you."

I was startled by a voice from behind. I looked back and saw a tall woman dressed in a cream-colored dress and a white shawl wrapped over her shoulders. She smiled kindly at me. Her hair was pulled back but chunks of brown curls hung off. Her hair was streaked with strands of gray but she looked as though she were at least in her twenties. She walked towards me, cautious, not wanting to frighten me.

But I wasn't instead another flash came to me and I was again bombarded with images.

"I'm-"

"Imogen." I said.

She smiled again and looked over to Arthur. "She is indeed Helena's kin."

That name again. Azrael had said that earlier when he had tried to kill me. I opened my mouth to ask but Arthur cut me off.

"You wish to know who Helena is."

I nodded.

"Well be seated then."

I complied and took the closest seat next to him. I put my hand on his armrest and waited patiently for him to tell me.

"As your friend has just told you, vampires do indeed exist."

"Are you-"

"Yes. Imogen and I as well as Johannes." he pointed to the cloaked figure who stood in the darkest corner.

"There are others of our clan but they will appear soon enough."

"Is what happening to me, have to do with any of this?"

"Yes. You see we vampires believe that we are unstoppable, unbreakable, invincible. Well we are. But not anymore."

I tilted my head waiting for his nest words.

"As of this very moment, you dear girl, dear Katherine, are the most powerful being alive."

My eyes shot over to Is who looked back with the same look of confusion. I couldn't help but laugh. But his serious expression shut me up.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Vampires are indeed powerful beings. What with their speed, strength, and many other abilities. But there were creatures far greater in all those fields. Their powers twice as extraordinary."

"Who? Or what?"

"Dhampirs." he said fluently. "_Half_ vampires."

"Wait." came Izzie's voice from the other side. "Half vampires? How is that possible. Vampires can't have children. Especially with humans."

"I didn't say that is how they were created did I?"

"Created?" We both said.

"What you say is true. Vampires cannot have children. But they don't need to. Dhampirs were created never born. Well that isn't entirely true."

"What?"

"There is only one Dhampir in the history of our kind to have actually been born."

"Who?"

"Helena Rózsavölgyi. Your great, great grandmother."

I couldn't comprehend what exactly what he was talking about. My great, great grandmother.

"If that is true, then that means I'm-"

"A Dhampir. Half human, half vampire."

"But...my brothers. Are they-"

"No. Because Helena was a female, the gene can only be passed down to the women of her line."

It clicked in my head. Only the females. "That's why."

"What?" he asked.

"My mother died. She was suffering from the same thing that happened to me."

"She must have died during the transformation."

I nodded.

"How did all of this come to be? Who exactly is Helena? How is it that Dhampirs even exist? Why is this all happening right now?"

"I am more than willing to answer all your questions. But please listen carefully... and try not to interrupt."

"Alright."

"As I said before, Dhampirs were created. By whom you may ask. By the Volturi."

"The who?"

"The Volturi?" came Is' voice.

"Is?"

"They regulate the vampire world. Anyone who beaks the laws or goes against them is punished or even killed."

Okay. So they were basically the vampire mafia. "Oh."

"Well as I was saying, the Volturi were the originators of the Dhampir kind. What with them having all these outstanding traits. In order to create one, you must first find a human with a lack of blood or a low amount. Individuals such as these were rare in themselves so hence Dhampirs were a small race. If injected with the vampire venom, its effect would be opposite. Instead of the venom draining and destroying the blood, it would increase it. The overflowing amount of blood would overpower the venom, and the two would merge as one creating a new substance. This new entity replaced every form of liquid in the body. Your sweat, your tears. Your blood."

It all made sense now. My black tears and my black blood. It was all because of the transformation.

"Why are Dhampirs more powerful?" I asked.

"Because they are never weakened by the thirst of blood. Being half-human takes away the need for it. And the heart would beat faster, speeding up the metabolism so they had better endurance and a faster healing rate."

"The heart beats faster?"

"Yes. The _black blood _makes the heart work harder to pump blood throughout the body's system. Dhampirs were meant to serve the Volturi as their guards and protectors."

"Arthur, how do you know all of this?"

"I was the historian for the Volturi. I would document all events and feedings and such. I usually isolated myself from the rest of them but it never really mattered. They had already ostracized me."

"Why?" I couldn't understand how people would not like this man.

"Because I didn't share their visions of living. I didn't like harming humans. When you have been alive for as long as I have you live to see terrible, horrid things. When I went blind it was somewhat of a blessing. But after I was turned all my other senses acted as my sight."

"Like Daredevil?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nevermind."

"All the malice and bloodshed. I didn't want any part of it. I believed that I was the only that felt that way. It made me feel as though my resistance was pointless. Then Carlisle came to us and my faith in myself was restored."

"You know Carlisle?" asked Is.

"For a brief time yes. Do you?"

"He' my father in law... in a way."

"Ah. So he did establish that coven he told of. Wonderful. May I please continue?"

I nodded. "Please."

"Well while working under the Volturi, I befriended a young Dhampir named Bastian. He was sweet young man, usually very quiet but he was also very strong. He was extremely loyal to his superiors. I would have chats with him every time he had the chance and he would confide in me and seek my advice. He one day came to me, excited yet frightened.

_Arthur I must simply tell someone or my chest will burst!_

_What is it dear boy?_

_I'm in love. Can you believe it? Me in love._

_That's wonderful lad. _

_It is yes. But I fear not so much._

_What are you talking about? Love is one of the many things to be cherished in the whole world._

_Yes. But...Arthur...she is a human._

"I couldn't quite believe it when he told me. In love with a human? And what he was? Who he swore allegiance to?"

_What is her name?_

_Yvanna. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has the most brilliant eyes. Grey. Oh Arthur, what should I do?_

_I'm sorry to say lad but I have no binding to your decisions. It is entirely up to you._

_There's...something else._

_Well?_

_She's expecting a child...my child._

"His words burned into my very core. It was said that Dhampirs could not have children. Their blood unique as it was, was very dangerous. The venom gave it a level of acidity. If a child were to be born, it would literally and quite painfully be burned from the inside out. Bastian's child would be an anomaly, a phenomenon. A mere months later, the child was born. A beautiful baby girl they named her Helena. Bastian would leave whenever he got the chance to see his beloved daughter. So beautiful and sweet. She had her mother's eyes. But it wasn't soon after that the Volturi learned of Helena. They thought of this as something that had to be dealt with. If Dhampirs had the ability to give birth, their numbers could rise and they could assemble their own army. Their minds filled with fear. They believed that the Dhampirs were going to become a threat. So they decided to get rid of them."

"But I thought you said they were indestructible."

"I did not. May I continue?"

I rolled my eyes and gave a curt nod.

"They lured them, all of them into the main chamber. There is truly one thing that can deathly harm or even kill a Dhampir. That is sunlight."

"Like in movies?"

"Yes. But people have the misconception that vampires are harmed by the sun. While vampires reflect the sunlight, Dhampirs absorb it. They tore the roof apart and with no escape they all perished. Bastian...Bastian."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply before continuing.

"The Voturi forbade others to attack any other with low blood so that the Dhampir threat would be no more. It was no problem for them. Vampires, then and now, want healthy amounts of blood. When I discovered the plot it was too late. I knew then and there that they would go after Helena and her mother. I quickly rushed to their village but found that their home had already been ransacked. Not by the Volturi but by the villagers. They had discovered Helena's true origins and viewed her as an abomination. They killed Yvanna and were going to throw Helena off a ravine but I was able to save her before they could perform the deed. I made the decision to take her into my care. It was the least I could do for her parents. I taught her everything I knew and raised her as if she were my own daughter. She grew up to become a beautiful young lady. When she came of age, she decided to become the most feared hunters of all time. She felt that it was a way of redeeming herself. I suppose she felt it would buy her acceptance from humans.

Not to mention she hoped for revenge against the Volturi. There have been many stories of slayers but she was the most genuine of them all. And the only female. With her heightened strength and abilities, she could easily defeat her prey. And we soon discovered, that her blood mixed with metal makes it just as strong and just as unbreakable. She studied swordplay and weaponry and began using her talents against her enemies. She was truly a warrior. A force to reckon with. But she was not a heartless soul. She did take mercy. Especially on young people."

He glanced over to Imogen who smiled brightly at him.

"For those she spared she brought them here to the Sanctuary. A safe haven from others who would destroy us. Most of us in fact are children."

"She sounds like an extraordinary woman."

"Indeed she was. And we all loved her so."

"What happened to her?"

He took another sigh and placed his hand on mine resting on his armrest.

"There was one who was a powerful opponent. A dark evil whose powers rivaled that of Dracula himself."

"Dracula?" I asked astounded.

"His name was Ferdinand. A vampire several thousands years old. Ruthless, callous, the true form of evil. He wished to enslave the humans. He didn't agree with coinciding with them. He wanted to rule over them as well as our kind. Helena was the only one strong enough to challenge him. She knew that there was no possible way to destroy him completely. So she and I developed a plan. We researched for several months every day until we came up with it. The Seal of Forever. It would seal him and his powers away for what we hoped would be an eternity but we were not certain. Helena did not want to take any chances. During this time she had met and fell in love with a man and together they had a little girl. Helena's lover abandoned them when he discovered the truth."

"Scum." I looked to see it was Johannes who hissed at his name.

"She wanted her daughter to live a normal life. But she feared that if Ferdinand were to ever return there would be no one to stop him. So she devised a way to make sure that if Ferdinand were to ever be released there would be someone to combat him. She formed a seal to shield Lucinda's powers and she connected it to the seal used against Ferdinand. If his were to ever break, hers would as well. That seal has been passed down for all the generations. You carry it at this very moment."

"I do?"

He pointed to my side. I lifted my shirt and saw my birthmark. I always thought it looked peculiar but I never really gave it much thought. It looked almost like an arrowhead or triangle.

"What happened to Helena?"

"She accomplished her mission...he was imprisoned...but it came at a great cost..."

I knew the answer already. "She died."

He nodded curtly.

"She died in my arms." Johannes spoke. I looked back at him and his head was down.

"Why couldn't Johannes have saved her? He's a teleporter. He could've gotten her out of there right?"

"He can only teleport to places he has either been to before or has a clear picture of. That is why it took so long for him to find you. He basically circled the whole globe."

"Not really. I tried to catch those two's scent. When your blood was shed, I knew exactly where you were."

"What would happen if he did? Without knowing the location?"

"I don't-"

"It is alright Arthur."

He took a step forward into the light of the fire. His hands lifted to his cloak's string as he untied it. His shroud dropped revealing his true self.

He was horribly deformed. His head was twisted and I could barely see his nose. His hands were twice the size of a normal person and his body was hunched forward. Despite his deformities I wasn't afraid nor did I pity him. I saw his true spirit. He was a good man.

"I apologize if I have frightened you."

I shook my head and said never. He bowed and picked up his cloak becoming a shadow once more.

"So if my powers are resurfacing, then that means-"

"Ferdinand has been resurrected."

"How?"

"By a small legion of vampires. They wish to overthrow the Volturi and take over. The person leading them is Fabian, a former guard of the Volturi. They had found the true location of Ferdinand's tomb about fifty years ago. A new faction to their coven made it possible. She has some sort of power to make others bow to her will. It took them all this time to actually release him."

"If that's true. I'm the only one then? The only one who can fight him?"

"I'm afraid so. Yes."

I bit my lip not sure what to make of the situation. "I don't know about this."

"Katherine-"

"Kit."

"Kit. You have the courage and potential to accomplish such a feat. I wish not to scare you or sway you in any way. What I speak is the truth. You dear one, are only hope for survival."


	48. An explaination to you my readers

Hey there all you peeps. I know that my last two chapters have all you saying (...WTF?!)and I understand, yes it is a big curveball. But hey, don't say I didn't warn ya!tsk,tsk

Well yeah since testing is finally done (HALLEJUAH!) I thought I should explain myself so bear with me

1.) I threw this in about a month into writing. I originally did plan on making it just a strictly boy meets girl, boy loves girl, girl loves boy, etc.,etc. But then I found that I wanted to add more depth to their relationship. I mean we all know how Bella and Jake's didn't exactly lead to a happily ever after. So it popped into my head on how he would cope if he found out the girl he was destined to love was something he was born to hate(I made her a half vampire, which yes is documented in reality, because it would give him a better understanding of her than it would if she were just bitten and became one. Like him she was born that way).And how Kit would feel knowing she has this great destiny that she doesn't want to face alone.

2.)This is also meant to bring out a sort of peace between the Cullens and pack. I seriously do think that their feud is complete Bull&# and Kit is a sort of peace for the two families.

3.) If you all want a damn good sequel (which you all do, don't lie) this is to give it more depth and not just be some rip off came out of the crapper type thing.

So yeah that's my defense. Maybe I did make a mistake in taking this route but I honestly do believe that this is the proper path. I wanted to add a certain unique quality that stands out to you, my readers, and seperates this love fic from all the others. So sorry if you all wished it were just some simple, to the point sort of story. Hate to break it to you, but that isn't my style. Sorry. As a writer, I feel that a character should feel like a live person with actual feelings that makes the reader empathize with them. Their history should be like the reader was there the whole time, seeing what they saw.

I promise you that I won't disappoint. Why would I? You're all so awesome! Why would I want to write a bad story for peeps who just want some reading.

Thanks so much for all the review and support. You have truly raised me up. I'm not kidding. Keep up the awesome and the reviews!

-Nadine


	49. All is revealed

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Arthur's cold fingers laid on mine while I gazed upon his wrinkled face. He didn't face me but I knew he could see me. I had a hard time believing all of this. My best friend is a vampire, the boy I love is a werewolf, and now there was a band of vicious killers after me. After letting my reverie pass, I exclaimed,"Wait, wait, wait!" I shouted obviously peeved and most of all scared. "I- you must have the wrong person. I'm just a teenage kid! I should be worrying about whether or not my grades are good and thinking about my future and crap like that!"

"Well there won't be much of a future if Ferdinand achieves power." Arthur stated.

"This all sounds like something out of an Anne Rice novel."

"Who?"

"Never mind." A sudden realization came to mind as I paced around the room "Wait! My family! They're in danger!"

"I'm sorry but-"

"My ass! I don't care if I'm a damn martyr or some bull like that, I am not going to sacrifice the people I love!"

"A spirit she has." came the voice behind me.

I turned and stared at the cloaked figure that was Johannes. To me, I only met him a mere hour ago. But memories flooded through my mind. Images, pictures, sounds. His face. His glorious, beautiful face. The image I have never witnessed in person but seemed to remember.

"Arthur?" I began. "Why am I getting all those visions and images? How is it that I remember you and Imogen and Johannes but this is my first time meeting you."

"Your blood, dear girl. It is truly a unique trait. Vampires, as you already know never die. Being half vampire, Dhampirs do technically live forever."

I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows.

"What your experiencing is normal to say the least. Dhampirs live on through their offspring. As the blood passes down from generation to generation, their life and memories is passed down as well."

"But why are they only Helena's memories? There have been a long line of women in my family."

"But were their powers active? No. Hers and now yours are."

"What are my powers exactly?"

"Well the basics, strength, speed, senses. But there are twice as powerful than any other vampire."

"Then I could easily save them, couldn't I. My family."

"Kit, we cannot afford to lose you."

"Please, Arthur. Please understand. I have to save them. I... I made a promise."

Penn's face appeared clear in my mind and I couldn't bear to picture the harm that would come to him or any of them. And the guys. From what I saw, they couldn't possibly take them but I knew for sure they were gonna try.

"And my family." Is' voice boomed. "I will not stand by and be a useless human again."

"I will take them."

I spun around again to face my savior. My friend. He nodded curtly and I returned the gesture.

Arthur sighed and slowly rose from his chair. "Very well. But be sure to keep her from harm. I know I can trust you Johannes."

"I will not fail."

* * *

**Through the eyes of Jacob...**

Running through the brush, I became more and more frustrated. They manage to shake me and I lost their scent as they went around giving me a wild goose chase. I circled round and round until I was joined by the rest of the pack.

_Sam._

_Jake._

_The Cullen house._

_We're on it._

We ran faster and faster towards the large mansion. A Scent twinged our noses. A familiar one at that. Fire, smoke. But the question who was the victor? We emerged from the trees and saw the lawn ablaze. Seven figures stood around it. They were the clear winner and they turned to face us. We approached closer, but Sam told us to fall back and change into our human forms. We complied and reemerged in some clothes we had tied.

"You beat them?" I asked.

"Surprised dog? I'm insulted." quipped Edward.

I growled under my breath. "Where's Kit. And Bella?" I had noticed she was gone as well.

"They ran into the forest to take cover while we took care of them."

I snorted. "Not really hard. There were only two."

"Mongrel."

"Leech."

"Enough." boomed Sam. He stepped out and walked calmly over to Carlisle, Paul not far behind.

"We appreciate you taking care of them. But I fear that they weren't the last."

"I concur."

"Were my suspicions correct? Were they after her?"

"Yes."

"Have you any idea why?"

"They merely replied that she would do something that would be an obvious threat to them."

"She's just a girl." I exclaimed. "What can she possibly do to a bunch of bl-"

"Don't you say it."

The voice had come from the side of the forest. We all turned to see Kit and Bella along with a heavily covered outline approaching. From his stench I knew he was a leech. Bella ran past our line and into the arms of her waiting Edward.

Kit came up to me, and looked me straight in the eyes. I looked down at her, her face was solid and I couldn't read it at all. Then her mouth twitched, unleashing a subtle smile. Then she punched me square in the jaw. And it hurt!

I fell back, astonished that she had, one, punched me and two, I actually felt it. The others looked from me to her, her fists still clenched with an obvious look of annoyance more than fury.

"What the Hell?" I exclaimed.

"That's for lying to me you selfish ass!"

"What?"

she brought her eyes up to meet all of the pack. "You all lied to me! How could you? I thought we were friends!"

"Wha-"

"Don't you dare play dumb with me! I know you're all werewolves." she said.

I looked up at Sam and saw that he too was confused and surprised.

"How did you-"

"How could you all lie to me?"

"Kit." Embry started. "Trust us, we wanted to tell you, but Jake-"

"Jake?"

I glared at Embry as I got up from the ground.

"Please Kit calm down."

"Is anyone guarding my house?"

"What?"

"Someone has to look after them. They're in danger."

"What do you-"

"I don't have time to explain."

"Wait a damn minute! We have been running our asses all over the place trying to stop them bloodsuckers from killing you and then you pop out of nowhere, and punch me without an explanation? I think we deserve one."

"Well I think I should've been told about all of your little night escapades but you all didn't think I was trustworthy enough!"

"Kit! Just tell what the hell is going on!"

She chuckled humorlessly and shook her head. "You won't like it."

I stood my ground, straightening my shoulders. "Try us."

"Try? You all have devoted yourselves to hunting down and killing people like Is and her family. How can I expect you to get it?"

"Kit?"

"I'm a dhampir." she said strained at the very word.

"A what?" said Paul.

"Half human... half...vampire."


	50. No Matter What

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

They all had the same look. Shock, frustration, and shock. Their mouths hung open wide and their eyes looked almost ready to pop out. I stood there like an idiot waiting for them to say something, anything. I was hoping with all my being that even though they knew this truth, they would still be my friends and love me just the same. But I felt that I was probably aiming too high. For God knows how many years, they've been told and trained to hate beings like me and Is. How could someone like me bend all the rules and risk all they've fought to protect. After grueling minutes passed I finally spoke.

"...well say something, damnit."

"...half- half- how-" stuttered Jake.

"Speak English." I urged.

"How did this happen?" roared Jake. His cold gaze turned to Johannes who stood beside me. "Did that-"

"No nimrod. He didn't bite me or turn me or whatever."

"Then how-"

"I wasn't made this way. It may be hard for you to comprehend but I was actually...born this way."

For the next few minutes, I told them in detail my meeting with Arthur and his knowledge of my heritage. Never, not even once, did they take their eyes away from my face. Paul looked at me the whole time with disgust but naturally I was not phased. After finishing I opened up the floor for their questions.

"Are you seriously telling us that all that is true?" yelled Leah.

"No I just decided that it was just so much more fun than reading _Cinderella _to you."

"Cut the sarcasm Kit, this is serious." warned Quil.

"Yeah just like you all being werewolves is serious."

"Aw come one will you let that go already?"

"No. You told me that I could trust you Jake. You broke your own promise."

"It was for your own good."

"How? I think I should know that there are vampires circling about the area trying to kill me."

"We only found out after you left."

"Yeah, sure. How am I suppose to ever trust you again?"

"Stop being such a drama queen." mumbled Paul.

"Stop being such an asshole." I retorted.

"What was that?"

"Enough." said Sam.

He, not so surprisingly, was the only one not gaping at me. "Kit, please understand, we only had your best interests in mind. We're glad you're safe but vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. I don't see how this could work out."

"Sam, you know me I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"You may be that way now, but-"

"But nothing! When I say something, I mean it!"

"Please calm down-"

"No I will not calm down! In one day, I was almost killed, teleported to another country, found out I was half vampire, my best friend is a vampire, and to top it all off, my friends are all werewolves! I think I have some reason to be emotional right now!"

"Dude, is she PMS'ing?"

"Shut it Quil!"

He lifted his hands up. "Sorry, sorry."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I actually felt like tearing out a fear strands but I didn't think that would be such a good idea.

"Hold up, what's all this about this Ferdinand guy?"

I laughed without humor. "You know for self proclaimed _protectors_, you're pretty slow when it comes to recognizing the _real_ problems."

"Quit bitching and tell us what the hell is happening." yelled Paul.

"Just the basics. He wants to take over the world, enslave the human race and vampires, and you know have people as three square meals a day."

"Jesus."

"Yep."

"And you are the only one who can fuck him up?" asked Paul in an condescending tone.

"That's what Arthur said. I'm the only who actually measures up to him."

"So how do you know exactly this Arthur guy's telling you the truth?" asked Jared.

"Arthur is a good person. He never lies." hissed Johannes.

"I wasn't talking to you, bloodsucker!"

"Hey! Shut up, _buttsniffer_!"

They squinted in confusion at me and I heard Emmett snicker from behind.

"What did you-"

"You heard me. I thought I was willing to put up with whatever crap you were going to pelt but who I am kidding, at this very moment, my temper is almost as bad as Paul's."

"Kit-"

"No, no. you all shut your muzzles and listen. If you all have the gall to holler out insults and your oh-so-clever comebacks, then I should have the right to do the same."

"Just cause we're wolves doesn't mean we all sniff each other's asses."

"Well just because we're vampires, doesn't mean we all drink blood. They don't, Johannes doesn't, and I definitely won't. You're not dogs and we're not monsters!"

Everyone, even the Cullens and Is were shocked. I actually amazed myself. A light breeze rustled through the vast lawn and the trees shivered. Jacob sighed and chuckled. He walked over to me. Johannes growled and maneuvered to protect me but I stopped him. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, playfully messing with it. He grasped me in a bear hug and I immediately felt bliss flow through my body. I knew in the deepest reaches of my soul that I could and would always count on him.

"I really do hate it when you make sense."

I anchored my arms around him. "Please Jake, I don't want to lose you guys too."

"Who says that you are?"

"Jacob-" began Leah.

He turned to face his pack.

"I don't care about these stupid rules. You said so yourself Sam. I can't fight it anymore. I love her. And I will always stand by her side no matter what. And if this Ferdinand is as dangerous as Kit says he is, then I believe her. Isn't it our job to fight against things like him? If Kit is the only one who can stop him, I'll make sure she gets the chance to. I'm more than willing to protect her. The love of my life."

I stared up at him so happy and so glad that he was willing to do so much for me. But I was most of all ecstatic to know that he loved me as much as I love him. He turned to me once again and grinned. I smiled back. Grabbing his arms, I leaned up against him and kissed his lips. He didn't pull away. He didn't resist. We didn't care if they were watching. As far as that was concerned, it was just the two of us. Just us and our love for one another.


	51. Unique

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Never in my lifetime did I think I could or would ever run this fast. All I did was set my feet on the ground and willed my legs to quickly get home. All of sudden I was passing by a tree that once took me two hours to get to. In only two minutes I passed it. I was faster than Is or any of the guys combined. I felt as though my feet weren't even touching the ground. The trees almost seemed to fly past me. They told me to wait up but I was scared for my family. It had been only a few hours or so but those vampires were bloodthirsty, literally, and after me. No doubt they'll use them as a leverage.

The house was soon in sight. I slowed my pace and trotted to the door. I didn't even bother knocking. I burst through the door and quickly scanned the room for them. Sonny jumped up off the couch and stared at me as though I were crazy.

"Kitto-"

"Where's Bevy?"

"In her room. She's taking a nap."

"Wake her up. We need to go, now." I said firmly.

"Wh-"

"Please, Sonny. We have to go. Please." I looked at him with strained eyes. He knew that I was worried. He didn't question me any further.

It's times like these that make me love him even more.

He ran down the hall to Bevy's room while I followed to get to the kids' rooms. I saw that Penn was lying down on his bed while Caleb played with his PSP with the volume down. I said

"Get everything packed."

He looked up from his game only to look back down again. I rolled my eyes and yanked it away from him.

"Pack your things now!"

"Okay, okay." he sighed.

Penn sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking over at me. I walked wuickly over to his side and said

"Penn, we have to go now. It's an emergency."

"Where are we going?"

"To Emily's. You're going to be staying there for awhile, okay?"

"Why?"

"Something bad is coming and it's the only safe place."

"Bad guys?"

"Yeah. And they might hurt you and everyone else."

"Why us?"

"Please stop the questions and just get you things."

"But-"

"Penn!"

He shook with a hint of fear. He gout up quickly and ran to his dresser, stuffing his clothes into his backpack. I stood up and ran to Julie and Beau's playroom. They were probably having naptime. I opened the door and was hit by a strong breeze.

The window usually wasn't open on cold days like these.

I stepped in and was immediately frightened by a monstrous growl. I saw one of them. Another man and woman. Both dressed in the same manner as their cohorts but had their small differences. They were crouched over, next to the cots the twins shared. Thankfully they hadn't awakened. I looked on terrified to make a move fearing that they would be hurt in the process.

Sonny came from behind me and Bevy screamed out in horror at the strangers hovering near her children. They launched towards me and we backed out of their way. tHey crashed into the adjoining wall into the boy's room. The two came running out and clutched tightly onto Sonny. bevy ran inside and woke up the little ones. I wasted no time in getting to the nursery. Cole was crying when I reached him The piercing shrills hurt my ears and made me wince. I usually was used to it but I suppose with my heightened senses it was like being next to a loud speaker that I couldn't turn off. I picked him up and tried to shush him. But then our un-welcomed visitors came through the wall and I fled out the door.

Everyone was already at the door when I reached them we ran out to the car but found that the Cullens and the pack were already there. I was shocked more than anything to see huge wolves in my driveway but not as shocked as Bevy. She nearly screamed her head off but I clamped down on her shoulder telling her everything was alright and that they were here to help.

"What are those things in my house!"

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get to Emily's."

She didn't say another word. She could only think about getting the kid to safety. The car wouldn't be fast enough to outrun them, so the kids climbed onto the guys' backs and Sonny did the same. Paul was more than happy to carry Julie but not so much concerning my big brother. They were out of sight before I could mush hem away. Is and her family followed close behind. Cole was still in my arms when I jetted off after them. I was nervous that it may have a negative effect on him but I found that it actually lulled him to sleep.

Weird child.

After about ten minutes we were at our destination. Emily was already waiting for us and the kids were immediately rushed inside. Bevy and Sonny followed suit. I told Johannes to go in with them so that he could explain.

I didn't really want to have to go through it all again.

He hesitantly left my side.

I turned back to everyone and said

"Okay. So you're sure they'll be safe here?"

"Yes." said Sam. "We'll have constant guard around the area."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now ill you please stop asking?"

"Sorry."

I heard a rustle in the woods. Everyone else was unphased so I assumed that I was the only one aware of their approach. I tensed and looked all around me, waiting for them to spring. They did.

The woman half of the pair emerged from the dark shade and tackled me, dragging me sixty feet away from the site. We were now on the other side of the forest. The trees and dirt swelled around us as I struggled to get her off me. She snapped her jaw at me as though trying to bite my face off. Her black, oily hair fell on my face as she pinned me down with all her might. I heard from a distance her companion dueling with the rest of the pack and the Cullens.

I finally managed to get her off and she flew back at least twenty feet. I jumped up and faced in the direction she landed and sure enough, she charged at me again. I braced myself, trying to remember anything that might help me kick her ass.

I thought of all the kung-fu I have ever watched in my life. Silly I know but hey that's all I really had to go on. I clearly remembered a scene in which the master had kicked his opponent in the stomach and then managed to lift him with his foot and serve a crushing blow to the body as he landed behind him. Then he finished the other off with a deafening kick. With no time to waste I shot my leg out doing my best to remember how to do it and amazingly, it looked as though it had come exactly right out of the movie. As though I had practicing for a year when in reality I had never even done a cartwheel. I heard bone crunching as she smashed into the kick and like the film I lifted her and threw her in back of me. When I saw her thump on the ground, I dropped my foot into her ribcage and another sound of crunching achoed through my ears. But I knew that I had to finish her off.

Is had explained the basics. Tear them apart and burn the pieces.

So before she could get up, my foot fell down again, this time on her neck. I looked away as I wriggled my foot around to make sure it was severed completely off. I never had to actually kill someone before in my life.

I know there are first times for everything.

But that kick. All I did was picture it like I had from the movie. How could I all of a sudden, without practice, know how to master it perfectly and accurately.

Is did tell me about having gifts inherited when you're turned. Maybe that's just what happened.

But then what's my power. I took a moment to think about it.

Another thought.

Another.

Another.

Then it came to me.

I had always had a photographic memory. Since I was a little kid. It was what my mother deemed a gift and a unique trait about me.

I had studied about some really rare ability in some cases of human science.

Adoptive muscle memory.

Photographic reflexes.

* * *

**Okay so some of you may wondering what the Hell I'm talking about. If you are Heroes fans then all you have to is basically think of Monica and voila! So yeah. Hope you catch on.**


	52. Better Me

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

They took it very well actually. I mean after the initial, and let's face it logical, shock, they calmed down. Then came the questions. The avalanche of all interrogations. Bevy paced back and forth around Emily's kitchen looking from me to the floor. Sonny just sat on the counter trying his best not to pester me. He always knew when I was just not feeling right. The kids just sat on the couch, their eyes traveled back and forth, following Bevy.

Paul held Julie as she sat on his lap, still dazed from her nap and the events that had just happened. Emily handled Beau and Cole at the kitchen table. She found the four year old a coloring book and a pair of keys to jangle for my baby brother. Caleb and Penn were quiet. They were the oldest of them all and knew exactly what had just happened. Caleb was a little jumpy. This was probably like one of his video games to him.

But Penn was quiet. He sat patiently on the couch looking occasionally over at me.

"Kit, are you sure?" asked Bevy. "This is the only option?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"My God. You can't. You're just a kid."

"Hey that's what I said too. But apparently, I am the only one."

"Kit-"

"Please Bevy. Don't make this anymore harder than it already is."

"You might get killed." she pleaded.

"I know."

"And that's alright?! What about your brothers? They already lost a mother. Do you think they can stand to lose a sister?"

"All the more reason for me to fight harder. Bevy, if I don't do this, everyone, the kids, you, Sonny, everyone will be dead. Or worse. See? I do care. I'm doing this for you. All of you."

She ducked her head and brought her hands up to her face. I went over and hugged her tight as she began to sob. I knew she was scared. These past few months, she'd become a second mother to me. And I another daughter. But this was something I had to and was willing to face head on. For all of our sakes.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, well except Is and her family and the guys, I crept into the living room where everyone was sleeping and looked for Penn.

I was to leave bright and early tomorrow for Romania. Johannes had offered to just whoosh me to Arthur's but if it made the guys better knowing they were with me, then I guess I'll take a plane. They did ask, more like demanded to be taken with me but Johannes said it would frighten the others as wolves are their natural enemies.

I had a little chat with Sonny already. Being the big brother he told me I better watch my back and if I die, he'll kill me. We reminisced a little about our younger years. He tried to think of any sign that might have pointed to this.

But there weren't.

Yes, I was born with this but none of it had surfaced until now. I knew that he found a way to blame himself. I called him a stupid ass and said

"You're the best big brother a kid sister could have. I wouldn't blame you for anything."

"I just wish I could help in some way." he responded.

"I know. But you can't."

"Some big brother I am."

"You know that if you were in my shoes, you wouldn't want me tagging along."

"Kitto, I would follow you anywhere."

"I know you would. I'm sorry."

"Just promise that you'll make it."

"You know I can't do that. All things are uncertain."

"I know you. You're a strong person, like mom. You get pushed down you just get right back up. I have faith in you. We have faith in you. You're going to win. You're going to make it. You just have to."

He always knew the right things to say. These words would be the ones to get me through the hard times. Help me make it.

I knew that he would be alright. But would Penn? I promised him that I'd always be there when he needs me. Now I'm heading all the way to another country to face off against the devil incarnate. I wanted to reassure him that everything would be alright. I nudged him with my hand to wake him.

"Penn."

No answer.

"Penn."

Still no answer.

"Pennsylvania Charles Sweeney, get up."

"What?" he asked annoyed.

Our mother gave us all names we weren't so happy with. Cole may grow up to resent his but his is the only cool sounding name.

I whispered for him to accompany me to the porch, just to talk. He asked

"Will the monsters be there?"

"Nope. Our friends are watching the entire house. No one is getting past them."

"Positive?"

"Always."

He nodded and slowly rose from the floor. I turned on the porch light and we both sat down on the bench. The night sky sparkled above as a light breeze whistled through the night.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." I stated.

"I know."

"I just wanted to make you'd be okay."

"Will I?" he asked.

"You tell me."

"I don't know."

"You should. You're a tough kid."

"Am not. I couldn't even open the peanut butter jar without Caleb."

"You know what I mean. You're a survivor. You don't give up."

"When mom died-"

"We all felt the same. Like a piece of our hearts died with her. But that doesn't mean you're weak."

"I'm not like you Kat."

"Who says you have to be?"

"To be as brave as you and to have the strength to protect everyone. I want that."

"If you weren't Penn, then I wouldn't have a sweet kid brother that I love with all my heart."

"You'd have Cole."

"But would he be able to think of comebacks like you?" I joked, ruffling his hair.

He showed a brief smile. He shifted in his seat and inched closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him as he laid against my chest.

I began humming, the same tune that seemed to calm him last time. He started along with me and soon enough he was asleep again. I carried him back inside and laid him back down. I patted him softly and went back outside.

Usually I would be cold in this kind of weather. But being as how my blood is over a hundred degrees I felt warm enough to wear a tank.

"You know he has a point." came a voice from aside.

I looked over and saw Jacob standing on the opposite end of the porch.

"Oh?"

"You are strong. Probably stronger than you think you are."

"I'll contest that."

"You're willing to fight to the death a deadly vampire."

"You do that everyday."

"Yeah. But at least I know what I'm doing."

"What I'm doing, is protecting you and everyone else."

"Stubborn as always." he chuckled.

"It's a habit what can I say."

He walked closer and stood behind me. His strong arms came forward and wrapped themselves over my shoulders. I grasped onto them with my small fingers.

"I'm scared." he said.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I said smug.

"About you, moron. I don't think you can handle this."

"Why the hell not? If I can handle being with you, then I can face anything.

He sighed. His head nudged the back of mine. I heard him inhale the scent of my hair. I kissed his arm reassuringly.

We both looked up at the sky and saw that dawn was coming. I had to get back inside. I remembered what Arthur had told me. About my enemy, the sun. Thank God for the Olympic Peninsula.

We were all set and ready the next day. We had packed what we needed and the guys loaded up on food.

Leah, Seth, Brady, Colin were ordered to say behind, much to their chagrin. so that meant Jake, Quil, Em, Sam, Paul, and Jared were coming with us. Is and all the Cullens left hours before we did. They had to book everything and find suitable accoutrements. We all gathered around to say our goodbyes. I gave hugs to everyone and made sure that they weren't going to throw any worry fits.

Julie clung to me but was soon pulled off by Paul. Then she proceeded to cling to him, her _Paulie Doggy_.

Bursts of laughter erupted every time.

Kim was there too to see off Jared. It was hard but I knew she'd manage. They held each other close. She held back tears to be strong for him. He whispered reassuringly to her, promising to come back. She kissed him full on the lips and said he'd better.

I gave Cole an array of kisses and he cooed and giggled. Sonny and Penn each received my attention adoringly and it was probably twenty minutes after that all was said and done. We packed everything up into the Em's van.

I took one last look back at everyone and then I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder.

His eyes asked if I was sure.

I nodded and tried my best to look fine. I grinned best as I could. But I was scared. Not so much of death. But of not seeing them or any them again.

But I kept repeating to myself.

Better me.

Than them.

We got inside the van and slid the door shut. We drove to the airport and soon Emily and everyone was no longer in sight.


	53. Another Family

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

It was probably the most agonizingly, long trip ever. Romania is God knows how many hours away, and sitting on your ass for that long is just as painful. Perhaps I was more calm than I should have been. After all the only reason I was flying halfway around the world was to battle some bad ass, psycho-maniacal vampire bent on world domination. But I think my apathy was merely to calm the others down. The whole flight they were jittery and kept fidgeting in their seats. Jacob held my hand the whole way, thinking I was going to have a panic attack any minute when he was the one hyperventilating.

When we landed, the first thing I did was run out of the terminal and scream _land! _at the top of my lungs.

So a few dozen people saw me.

Is and the Cullens arrived just an hour before us and I saw that in their minds they were saying _yeah we don't know her._

They weren't the only waiting when we arrived. Behind them was a beautiful, shiny silver car. It was big enough to carry all of us. I wasn't sure if it was a model I had seen back home. Most cars look the same to me.

But despite it's beauty, nothing could beat my beloved Camaro, which I had decided to name Old Blue. A bit of a cliche yes, but hell it's my car.

We all loaded into the van and started down the unfamiliar road to an unfamiliar town. I didn't really have any idea where were heading. Only the cryptic and limited information Johannes gave us was our guide. Everyone was mostly relying on me and my possible flashes to help lead the way. We passed by several gorgeous and gothic buildings on the way. I couldn't help but admire the majesty of it. But yet it was like coming home to my village. Probably Helena's memories resurfacing in me.

When nothing seemed familiar to me we just passed through into another town. All of them surrounded by deep mountains and vast forests. It was luckily a cloudy, misty day and no sign of the sun at all.

I looked out the window, as I usually did during car rides. I saw the many trees, and flowers. Very pretty to my eyes. I missed such an atmosphere. Being surrounded by all this made me feel as though I was truly at home. Then I saw it. The large oak. I had a flash.

Helena stood in front of the tree looking at it, admiring it. Then she turned, hearing a voice calling her.

"Stop." I cried.

Edward halted the van and before it came to a complete stop, I slid open the door and jumped out. I ran fast to the oak and stood as Helena did. I heard the others trail behind.

"Kit?"

"Shh."

I waited for a sign. Anything.

I wasn't disappointed. I had another flash. It was as though I was her, seeing through her eyes. They pointed down a row of trees. No path, no road. I sprinted down the way, somehow knowing exactly where I was going.

"Kit!" called the others from behind.

I slowed a bit so that they could follow. I knew every turn to make and not to make. I wasn't even sure how long I was at it.

Then I saw it.

A small little church. Like the one from my flashes. Two cobblestone walls circled around the small chapel, creating an elevated path. It was guarded by a high iron gate. I walked through, the creaking, rust echoed through the trees. I walked up the path and came to the front of the large, old doors. I pushed them gently. I immediately was invited in by shimmering candles and stained glass. The pews were all broken. No one had sat in them for years. Water trickled outside in a small spring. I walked down the aisle. I heard a sound.

I looked towards the direction of the noise and saw a frail, old man, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. He wore the traditional garb of a priest with a dangling gold crucifix down his chest. He looked at me with his gentle eyes. He took cautious steps towards me, his hands still shaking. I walked to him holding out my hands to grasp his. I caught them. They were warm. He clasped tightly around mine and began to weep. He fell to his knees and I came down with him. He grasped my hands tighter and pulled his head down to our joined fingers.

I heard the door open again and I saw Jacob and everyone looking down at us.

"Saints be praised." he cried.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Forgive me dear child. I am just so glad to see you here in my presence. Johannes had told me of your arrival. I though I would be able to handle it better. But never in my lifetime did I think I would ever meet you."

"You know Johannes."

"Yes. It is under this church that the Sanctuary is located."

Well that explains the darkness.

"Who are you sir?"

"I am Preacher King."

His name triggered another flash. It another young man. Same eyes, same clothing, but younger and with slicked back brown hair. This man was not the one who knelt before me.

"You can't be." I responded.

"Ah. I am not the one you may remember. Or rather Helena may remember. I am grandson of Gerard King, Simon King."

"You're grandfather was Helena's familiar."

"Yes."

"Familiar?" came Jacob's voice.

"A human confidante, ally."

"Yes. It was Helena who saved my grandfather from a horrid fate. She rescued him from a vicious coven. They were about to tear him to pieces while protecting a young child. Helena saved his and the boy's life."

"And after that he agreed to help her in any way possible."

"Precisely. When she came to him asking for a safe haven for the young ones. He was to oblige. But she knew they could not stay in such an open territory. So they were hidden in the basement. We were able to expand for these several years. Imogen truly is a miracle worker."

"She's an alchemist." I said.

"A-"

"She is able to transmute matter into another substance."

"What?"

"She can make something out of something else."

"It goes beyond the boundaries of turning coal into gold. Her new life has enhanced her abilities."

"Can we go down now? To see Arthur."

"I'm afraid the entrance has been sealed since the early century. You can only get in-"

"With Johannes." I answered for him.

"Yes."

"Is he here."

"Yes I am." we all turned to the back to see Johannes standing by the door. I smiled happy to see him.

"I will take you down now."

I nodded. I argued for the Cullens to come down with me but he said that he could bring three at a time. So Is, Esme, and I were a go.

Is because she was my best friend and Esme because she wouldn't scare the others. Naturally the guys were werewolves so they were restricted. Which made them cranky.

After the same sequence as last time, we were underground. The sitting room looked the same as last time. I never really did expect much to change. Except there were more people this time.

Aside from Imogen and Arthur, whom I already knew, there were two more adults.

A tall man, rugged looking with choppy black hair. He wore a white button up shirt and slacks. His hands were in his pockets. he smile kindly at me. To his right was a young woman. Like him she had black hair but it was shorter and in tight curls. She had red lips which widened into a warm smile. But I notice more of them behind the four. They were smaller. Younger.

Children.

They all shared the same pale white skin, and gold eyes, but they varied differently from each other in their own ways.

There was a girl who looked my age. She was taller, her hair long and brown. She was a sort of classic beauty. With her thin pink lips, and solemn eyes. A thin nose evened out her face perfectly.

Another young girl stood not far behind. Her bright orange and frizzy hair reminded me of myself when I was younger. She looked so frail and fragile. Barely skin and bones. Her pale blue dress draped over her skeletal figure.

To her side was a girl probably the same height and age, but her hair was almost a pale white and she had more meat on her bones. I noticed that she didn't move a lot. In fact she did not have her chest moving up and down. She wasn't breathing. Is explained that vampires could go an indefinite amount of time without breath.

Finally I spotted a young boy. He looked scared. His face was quivering as he held tightly to Imogen. His chestnut locks covered his eyes almost completely. He was short, and had pouty lips. A square face emphasized his cleft chin.

Then lastly, two small children. A little girl with a big bright smile. I recognized her from my first flash. She looked so little, almost as young as Julie. Her hair was the same color as the boy with chestnut hair. It was longer and plainer, cut straight. Her hand held tightly the small baby boy's. He had golden blonde hair and appeared to only go up to my knee.

"Kat. We are happy to have you back." said Arthur."

"I'm happy to be back."

"As you can see, you have more visitors."

He motioned to the couple.

"This is Napoleon and his wife, Saturday. But they prefer to be called Leon and Sadie."

The two nodded and I did the same.

"This young girl right here," he said bringing the orange haired girl up front, "is Shoshanna. She is the reason we have survived this long. If she weren't here, we would have probably starved."

If she could, she would've blushed. She curtsied and I nodded.

The next girl was the one who appeared to be my age. Her name was Delia.

The white haired girl was named Morgan. The boy clinging to Imogen, Lucas, and the two young ones, Brigitta and her brother, Elias.

I did remember all of them. No one was new to the group. These were all those who were saved by Helena. I knew in my heart that they each had a deep gratitude and loyalty to her.

I knew all their life stories. These whom I just met.

Imogen was a native of Scotland, she had come to Romania to tend to her dying grandfather and found herself attacked by a vampire while defending a young boy. The year was 1346. She was only twenty nine.

Years later, she met Leon whose family had been slaughtered by a coven. The same night he had been turned. The two of them roamed together searching for acceptance. They found such in Helena, who brought them here, to Arthur and the senior Preacher King.

Not long after Sadie was welcomed to the group. She was a visiting English teacher from New York. She was unfortunate enough to have been the prey of a violent one and she would've died had it not been fore Helena.

Love bound Leon and her.

And soon more joined their family.

Delia, then Shoshanna, Lucas, and Morgan. The last to join were the young ones.

Like me, they all had abilities.

You can blame the whole vampire myth on Delia. The many forms of a shapeshifter. Delia enjoyed imitating people as a human and was very good at it. When she drinks the blood of her prey, she can transform into her victim. As long as their blood flows through her, she can sustain that form. Being that she mostly as she only drinks animal blood transforms into animals.

Leon the blacksmith in his former life, is a pyrokinetic. The flames always did seem to dance for him. It was he who crafter all of Helena's weapons.

Elias and Brigitta have a telepathic bond. Elias had been mute all his life and he always had a special relationship with his sister. He communicates through her.

Lucas can create illusions with his mind but only if he physically touches the person. Living in an abusive home and under abusive people, he had to create his own escapes. A place to feel safe and leave all the pain behind.

Morgan can only breathe under water. She is of course the origin of the mermaid myth, being born around the same time as Imogen. She can be on land but not for long periods of time. Almost drowning can have that effect I suppose.

And then there's Shoshanna.

Arthur wasn't kidding when he said she's the reason they're alive. She had always had a green thumb in her human life. So it's only natural that she could control plants. She can tell them to grow, to die, to sleep, to wake up. She lures animals, like deer and elk so that they may feed. If they want something bigger like bear, then they just leave the carcass to lure their prey.

Why can't they just hunt outside, others may ask?

The Volturi are always looking for _talent_ to add to their guard. Arthur doesn't want them to be hunted down and have to take orders from such a system. So he keeps them hidden. To protect them.

After all intros were made and we rekindled(the kids almost tackled me down after Arthur said to welcome me) we talked a bit. They all insisted on calling me by honorifics, but that makes me feel weird. They used to call Helena, Mistress or My lady or something else out of Shakespeare. They just treated me like one of the family. No different, no better. They treated like they did Helena. Is and Esme watched from aside not wanting to intervene with the moment I guess.

Then something came up. Brigitta spoke up and said

"Mistress?"

"Kat."

"Miss Kat?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see Lady Helena?"


	54. Honored

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

We walked down the narrow staircase adjoined to the living room. I watched my steps carefully. The steps were so sloped and small I was afraid I'd trip any minute. Is' hand held my shoulder as we descended down.

When they had asked me if I wanted to see Helena, I assumed maybe a portrait or something. But not her corpse! All I could think of in my mind was a rotting body with maggots crawling out of her sockets and her decaying face looking back at me.

Chills ran down my spine as we reached the last step. We walked down a long path ending at a stone wall. I thought we had taken a wrong turn but no.

Imogen brought her hands slowly from her sides and closed her eyes. She placed her hands a good distance apart on the wall. She pressed herself against the barrier in our way and started saying words to fast for my ears and in some other language.

We stood there for about five minutes. Esme, Is, and I looked at each other wondering what exactly was happening, but Arthur, Leon, and Shanna just stood there like it was a routine of theirs.

Then a silence.

Imogen stopped her incantation. There was a faint shaking in the surrounding area. Not an earthquake more like a tremor.

The wall in front of us collapsed into a pile of dust in front of our eyes. Esme and Is were astounded by the spectacle but me not so much. Helena had intricate memories of Imogen and other feats such as this.

She stepped over the dirt mound and continued down the path ahead. We followed.

Soon an archway was in sight. Well not really considering on the other side of the way was pitch black. Inching closer Imogen passed through.

Is and Esme hesitated and so did I. But Shanna reassuringly stroked my arm and looked up at me with her penetrating little eyes. I let her lead through, holding her hand the whole time.

I couldn't see anything. Only the faint candlelight from outside. I heard dripping water landing in another body of liquid. My hand clenched Shanna's.

Then I felt Leon leaning near me, the candle burning in his hands. He whispered to the flame. It shot off to the left igniting a floating lantern. It bounced hitting more drifting buoys emitting small lights. I looked up and saw the roots of tree snad plant life dangling from the ceiling. Water droplets fell down into the waiting pool below.

But in the middle of this small lake was a section of risen land. A shiny, marble bed was it's sole occupant. The stone steps to it stood before me. I looked down at them then at Arthur who nodded his approval for me to proceed. I did so and cautiously found my footing. I walked slower than I should have scared I would fall into the surrounding pool.

Finally I reached the small body of land and was astounded by what I saw.

Not a rotting deceased corpse with insects invading, but a devastatingly gorgeous young woman. Her hair in thick dark curls, her skin white as the marble she laid on. Her lips still rosy red.

Just like in my dreams.

A bushel of roses surrounded her. All wilting and slowly dying. Her hands laid on her chest, a lone flower in her grasp.

Shanna was soon by my side. She looked at me then down at Helena. She placed her right hand closely to the flowers about and each started slowly coming back to life.

"A talent she has." came Arthur's voice as it echoed through the cavern.

"How?" I began. "How is she... still so... she looks like she's only sleeping."

"Vampires stop aging when they are changed Kit. For Dhampirs they stop aging once they die. Helena is still the perfect image of herself. Frozen in time. Fifty-five forever."

My head shot up at him.

"Fifty-five?" I questioned. She looked no older than Is.

"Dhampirs do age but they don't look it. Helena could've been a hundred and ten but she would have appeared to be in her fifties or forties."

Mom always did look young for her age. As did our family's women. God's gift she had told me.

My hands hovered over her delicate, beautiful skin.

"You may touch her." said Arthur.

"I-"

"Unless you don't want to."

But I did. Here was the woman from my flashes. My ancestor. The woman of my dreams if you will. My fingers dropped slowly onto her white cheek. It was like stroking the finest silk. So soft, so cold, but so lovely. My fingers trailed along her delicate features. I bent down closer to her till I was only a mere inches from her face.

I looked at her. My great, great grandmother. She laid before me. In a cave of all things.

I couldn't help but admire her astounding beauty. But I was most of all enthralled to be in her very presence. A hero and good person. It was truly an honor on my part.


	55. You complete Me

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

"Hey Jake?" I asked in the darkness.

It was nighttime, our first night here in Romania. Preacher had us stay here in the front of the church. It was a certain level of convenience. What with Is and the Cullens not being able to sleep and most of the guys were usually on patrol or something, there was more than enough space. Most of the time Izzie and them would go out and scour the forest, hunting for a meal.

Paul and Sam who had the first shift that night so that left me, Jacob, Em, and Quil keeping each other company. Jared was already sound asleep. Well not so sound. He snored louder than Paul, I was surprised to hear. It was about half an hour later that Quil and Embry dozed off. So it was just me and Jake. I laid down against him, my back to his thick arms. The small candle in the center of the ancient floor flickered and slowly dwindled as the hours passed. It was during this little time that a question that had plagued my mind had finally surfaced into words.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Why were you so accepting of all this."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the whole Dhampir stuff and this save the world, blah."

"Why do you ask?"

"You have more of a reason to hate our kind more than any other guys. In my opinion at least. I mean what with Is and all. And the fact that you burst out fur like a _Chia Pet_."

He laughed at my little joke. "I think the major reason is because of my feelings for you. I didn't really care about the half human, half vampire crap. All I knew was that I love you and I would follow you anywhere. Always be there when you need me."

"You mean that?"

"Of course."

It was then that another question escaped me. It had been plaguing my mind since I found out about the Quileute dating service. "There's something else...

"...and that is?"

I waited a few seconds before responding. "Sam, he told me about this whole imprint thing."

"...yeah."

"Me being your imprint and all, I was just wondering, do you love me... because you want to love me?"

"Kit-"

"Please. Just be honest."

He sighed and answered. "Kit, I would be lying if I told you I had always loved you. But that wasn't the case."

I shifted my seat so that I sat facing him. I stayed quiet and waited for him to continue. My heart beating faster and faster, more than usual for its rapid rate.

"I did try to deny my feelings for you. At first. I was still so in love with Bella, I mean she was my first love you know. I thought I would never get over it. Then you came along. It really just hit me like a train. The minute I saw you, it was like we were the only ones left in the universe. Every single detail about you made me tingle.

"But I didn't want to love you. I had loved Bells so much. I tried and did everything for her. I didn't want it to feel like it was all for nothing. Like it had never happened. That my feelings were so disposable and unimportant.

"But as I got to know you and see your beauty, both inside and out, you became so hard to ignore. I finally accepted the fact that you were and are my imprint, and no matter what I do love you. More than anything. Not just because you were meant for me. But because even if we were just a couple of regular kids, living normal lives, without a doubt I would still love you. I know it sounds kind of corny, but you are my everything. You..."

He chuckled and shook his head. His hand stretched out and his fingers tangled in my hair. I clutched his hand and smiled back at him. "You," he continued. "Complete me."

My smile widened even more. I giggled, holding back an explosion of laughter.

"Come on, I'm serious."

"I know, I know. It's just that you say that and I think of-"

"_Jerry Maguire_. I know."

"Yeah. I used to watch that with Sonny."

Visions of my brothers and the family I left behind clouded my mind. "Do you think they're alright? Sonny, Penn, and everyone?"

"No doubt in my mind that they are. Emily's probably force feeding them pancakes as we speak."

Speaking of feeding, the minute Jake said Emily's name, his stomach grumbled at the thought of her cooking. No doubt he craved it more than anything. All we had to eat here was some cold stew and stale bread.

"Sorry for dragging you here."

"Hey, don't you dare apologize for anything. Like I said. I'd follow you anywhere."

"Jake... if anything happened to you.. or anyone... I don' think I'd ever forgive myself."

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Geez Kit, don't be such a drama queen."

"I'm serious. _This_ is serious. Maybe you and everyone is fine and dandy about fighting the great fight and dying on the battlefield, but I'm not about to let you sacrifice yourselves for someone else's problems."

"They're not just your problems. They're as much ours as they are yours. Whatever the outcome, it will affect us all."

"I'm just worried... that's all."

"Ouch!" he said as he put his hand over his chest, grunting. "Kit, that hurts. We aren't a bunch of wimps. Taking care of leeches is our job."

I grunted with annoyances. "I really do wish you'd stop with the whole leech and bloodsucker crap. It gets on my nerves. Do I have to pull out my _buttsniffer _speech?"

"No, no. Once was enough thank you." he said with a nudge at my arm.

I shook my head and chuckled. A pillow sailed past our heads and we both looked at Embry who was squinting back at us, annoyed. "Would you shut up? It's hard enough having to listen to Jared's noise. Jesus!"

"Sorry Em." we both said.

He cursed under his breath and buried his face into his dusted down pillow. We had anther laugh about it. A ray of moonlight shone through the loose ceiling and filled the room with much needed light.

"Hey Jake?"

"What now?"

"Why don't you transform when the moon's up?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "You're not serious are you?"

I shrugged giving him a playful grin.

"You know as well as I do that all that's a load of crap."

"I know but the silence was killing me."

"Then let's get some sleep shall we?"

"I don't know. I'm somewhat of an insomniac."

"Well maybe if you were... a little bit more comfy..."

He came over beside me and laid down. He pulled me next to him and enclosed me in his arms. His warmth engulfed me. I turned so I could have more room to breath. He fell asleep about a minute later. I wasn't so quick. My eyes scanned the abandoned church seeing every crack in the walls, the many pieces of wood, and the melted wax from years of candles. Once such a great and vibrant place. It still serves its purpose. Helping and catering to the needs of others. A beauty more of on the inside.

I felt my eyelids slowly droop. Jacob's warmth and arms brought on a feeling of ease. I felt like a child sitting in her mother's lap. I missed my mom so much. It was almost unbelievable knowing that she died not even a month ago. But then it occurred to me that if she did live, then she would be right here with me, having to endear the same situation. My nerves would probably be on the meltdown.

Or maybe worse. Vampires just like the ones who were sent to kill me would've dealt with her. So in a way, she was dealt the hand of mercy. Either die by the hand of malicious and merciless vampire.

Or his minions.

Looks like I'd be dealing with both. Something I wasn't looking forward to. For both myself and everyone else.

* * *

**At the rate it's going this story may just reach that big one-hundred. I kid you not. But it is my sad duty to report that my story is nearing its end. Don't worry though. I already have a kick ass sequel in the works. Keep up the awesome!**


	56. Taking Control

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

I was not even asleep two minutes when I heard something in the darkness. My eyes fluttered open, scanning the decaying church. None of the guys heard it because they were all still sound asleep. I guess with my hearing being ten times as better, I'd probably hear a pin drop two miles away. I gently lifted Jake's arm and slid out from under him. I was careful not to step on Embry and Quil who were sleeping on the floor beside us. At first I thought it was maybe Paul or Sam outside or Is or any of the Cullens. But when I peeked out the small crack of the boarded windows, I only saw trees. Odd considering Sam and Paul were usually circling about.

I stole a glance back at the sound asleep boys and crept silently to the doors. I bent down and squinted through the missing padlock and looked for any sign of the two wolves. I was getting increasingly worried that something might've happened to them. My head kept telling me to wake up the guys but if Sam and Paul were hurt, I didn't want their blood on my hands. It was probably a stupid decision and quite rash but I had not choice I had to find them. I slowly opened door, praying that the guys would sleep through the ear shattering creaking.

They did.

I looked around me to see if anything was present. Nothing. Just the sound of forest life and a freezing chill of the winds. But a rustle in the woods caught my attention. It was a soft patter but much too quick to be that of an animal. Against my better judgment I walked into the vast, dark woods. There was fear in me. I felt my hands shaking and m breathing hard and rough. I tried desperately to reassure myself that it was probably Is or Alice. Maybe Jasper or Edward running around. But my gut told me that wasn't going to be the case. I kept walking through the rough unmarked path and each time I stepped on a twig or kicked a rock I would jump. I found my voice and said almost a whisper.

"Sam? Paul? Are you there?" My words came out shaky and low. The voice in my head told me to just run back and get the others. I was about to when I heard a dripping noise from behind me. I turned and saw a pair of massive eyes staring back at me. The figure stepped forward revealing paws and sharp white fangs. The dripping was pooling out of his mouth. His black coat shined in the light of the moon.

"Sam?" The minute I said his name he jumped, snapping his teeth and charged to get to me. "Sam?!"

I threw myself aside and narrowly avoided his daggered mouth. I stood up and called back to him. "Sam what's wrong?! Where's Paul?!"

My answer came when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I screamed and looked to my wound to see Paul and his teeth clamping down on me.

"Paul! What are you-"

He shook me violently, his sharp teeth digging deeper into me and I felt blood oozing down my arm. Suddenly he stopped and threw himself into a tree. I heard his gasps and coughs and knew he was hurt.

My blood. When he bit me, he drank my blood.

"Paul!" I yelled. I grabbed my shoulder and found that the wound was already healing. I ran to him as he started shaking uncontrollably and collapsed to the ground.

"Paul! Paul! Hang on!"

I stroked his fur, his whole body shivering. I heard another growl come from my side and I knew it was Sam who was coming to me. But I couldn't leave Paul. I braced myself for the attack as he lunged to me. But his silhouette was tackled by another shadow and the two figures began wrestling on the ground. Jacob snapped his jaw at Sam as he scratched at his face and torso.

"Jacob! Sam!"

"Kat!"

My head shot to the east and there was Is and Edward. "What happened?!"

"I don't know. I- I heard something and when I couldn't find Sam or Paul, I went to look for them."

"You shouldn't have gone by yourself!" scolded Is.

"I was scared that something had happened to them."

"They just attacked you?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, out of nowhere."

"Why?"

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "You're asking me?!"

Our conversation was interrupted by whimpering coming from the background. I saw Jacob limping on his three good legs and his front right mangled and dangling.

"Jacob!"

"Kit." came a solemn voice. I looked and saw Arthur standing by with Imogen and Leon by his side.

"Kit, he is under the control of one of them."

"What?"

"You must bite him."

"What?!"

"Hurry it is the only way to save them."

I was confused more than anything but Arthur was wise and if he said so, I had to do it. I looked back down at Paul who was still shaking and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Hold him!" I ordered Edward.

He looked at me baffled but then nodded and complied. His hands stretched out and held Paul's head and chest down. I pushed back some fur and exposed his skin. I hesitated a moment before bowing down and letting my teeth pierce his skin. He bellowed from the shock of it all but his convulsions calmed and his breathing was slowly retuning to normal. I kept my teeth around his neck. I didn't really feel much. I wasn't sucking up blood or anything. In fact the opposite. I felt water, or some kind of liquid, coming from my mouth and onto his skin. It was like my teeth had been eating a snow cone and the ice were embedded in my teeth.

When he stopped shaking completely I let go. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping. I stroked his smooth gray fur, thankful he wasn't lost.

"Kit!"

Jacob was still fighting with Sam who was also now hobbling and his face scratched under his eye. I didn't think about it I just ran towards them. I grabbed onto Sam's pelt and wrapped my arms around his neck in a choke hold. I didn't have the privilege of clearing the fur. I just bit down and waited for him to just stop moving. He tried to buck me off but I wouldn't let go. Finally after a few minutes of being tossed around, he finally stopped and sank to the floor. I kept my eyes shut the whole time and a good thing I did because after awhile, I couldn't feel his fur anymore.

I really do hope he never tells Emily about this.

"Kit! Are you alright."

I squinted through the slits in my eyes and saw Jacob. He pried me off Sam's back and held me to him.

"Is Sam okay?" I asked. "And Paul?"

"I'm just fine." said Sam.

Imogen went over and wrapped an old blanket around him. He thanked her and she nodded politely. He then turned his eyes towards me. His face showed guilt and disgust at what he had done. "Kit, I...I'm so sorry. I-"

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault."

"No I-"

"She is right." said Arthur. "What you did was not of your own will. It was _them_."

"But how?" asked Jacob. "Sam do you remember anything?"

"We were...just patrolling the area. Paul and I. Then we heard someone. A voice. Singing. We were... drawn to it, as though we were mesmerized and astounded by such sweet sounds."

"Then there is your answer." proclaimed Arthur, "It was the same one who got to our ally. Fabian's mate. The one they call Arista."

"Arista?"

"Yes. Her name has been spoken many a time. She was said to be the most jubilant and renowned singer of her century. The twelfth to be exact. Then she disappeared. No one had any idea she was turned."

"But why did they come after Sam and Paul? Why could couldn't they just get me? If her powers are that strong?"

"Vampire abilities don't work on Dhampirs. The blood that flows through your veins acts as shield of sorts, blocking them."

"Still. They shouldn't have gone after them." I said, with grit teeth, "Paul could've died."

"Yes. But you saved him."

"How did me biting him save him."

"Dhampir venom deeply contrasts vampire venom as does mostly everything about them. You venom has a healing agent that could mend any injury."

I smirked. "Groovy."

"Yes. I suppose so." he said awkwardly.

"Come on now." chimed Imogen. "Best we get out of 'ere. They might come back."

"True, Imogen, but I fear that Kit is not even safe at the Sanctuary. We just saw proof of it. As long as she's alive, she's in danger."

I sighed and heard Jake mumble a swear. "Then we should take care of things as soon as possible."

"Do you have any idea where Ferdinand may be?" questioned Edward.

"They move around like nomads. Staying usually in secluded places or abandoned buildings. We've been hearing of several disappearances around these parts but when we get close to them , they manage to slip away again."

"Well now since I'm here in Romania, won't they just stay in the nearest area?"

"I believe so."

"Then tomorrow we're going to start searching the closest villages for any sign of them. I want to take care of this now before anyone else is hurt."


	57. It's a Start

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

I guess it would have been more reasonable to have started our little expedition the next day. But we were all too restless to actually sleep. Actually, none of us really slept a wink at all last night. After the little fiasco we had, all of us were too anxious to start the next day looking for anything that might be of help to us. So we decided to just take off about thirty minutes after the attack. I asked Arthur if he had any idea of what might help us.

"I have one.," he said.

"And it is?"

"You could go to his tomb."

"... his tomb?"

"Yes. It may hold some answers. After all he slept there for over a hundred years."

"Where is it exactly?"

"I'm afraid the only people who actually knew its location were Helena and another familiar named Anton. But as you know, your grandmother is long dead as well as Anton. And let us not forget his poor grandson, who was slaughtered by Ferdinand's coven."

"They killed him? Why?"

"The secret Anton held was passed down to his descendants. His grandson knew the tomb's location."

I sighed frustrated. "Do you at least know if it's anywhere near here?"

"Kit all your answers are hidden in your memories. Helena's past lives on through you. Look inside your mind. Inside yourself."

"Arthur, I don't control these flashbacks. Something has to trigger it or some crap like that."

"Then...I think you'll need some help."

"Help?"

"Lucas?" he called.

The little boy walked into the room as all our eyes turned to him. He always looked so scared and trembled almost constantly. His eyes although the same color as his family members held a sadness to them. "Yes Arthur?" he asked timid.

"We need your help."

"Arthur wait." I said. "I thought you said that vampire abilities don't work on me."

"They don't."

"...then?"

"Lucas's abilities work on those who let him. It doesn't matter if they're human, vampire, werewolf, or even a tree."

"A tree?"

"An exaggeration of course." he laughed.

"Uh-huh."

"So Lucas. Are you up to the task of helping Kit uncover the secret of Ferdinand's tomb?"

He nodded and looked at me. He was such a frail looking boy. He stepped closer and took a seat in front of me. I bent down so I could be at his level. When he lifted his hands, they were trembling. I grabbed them and it startled him a bit. I stared into his eyes making sure he was looking back. "Lucas, I trust you." I said with reassurance. And I did.

His lips parted as though he were surprised I actually spoke to him. He nodded and his hands rose to the temples of my head. He stared into my eyes as his thumbs massaged the sides of my head.

"Close your eyes." he said. I complied and slowly my lids drooped down bringing total darkness. My breathing was calm, harmonious with his. I was waiting, anticipating. But I continued to only see darkness. Only the occasional dark ripples that transpired when your eyes have been closed for too long. Then came what I was waiting for.

I felt a jolt surge through my head. I felt so light as though I were being lifted from my knelt position. The rush and calm of it all was almost like a blessed heaven. Then there she was. Helena in all her glorious beauty was standing in a vast forest. But it wasn't like any here. It was darker and not as flat as the terrain here. Rock faces were almost as high as the trees, like mini mountains. Everything was either withered or dead. There was no sign of life at all.

Then something emerged from behind the rocks.

He was tall, pale as could be with slicked back hair. His square jaw and high cheekbones made him look more intimidating. He was dressed in medieval clothing. He smiled at her revealing a row of perfect white teeth. He stared back at her with hard and cruel blood red eyes.

It was him.

And then I was back. It had only been a few minutes but I already knew the location. It was as though I was right there with her. Her mind intertwined with mine. Every thought every memory, every secret, was not hidden from me.

"Hungary." I said. "It's in Hungary."


	58. Stuck in a Tight Spot

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review! **

**Hey there everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't be annoyed but it's going to be awhile until the next chapter. My reason being that I'm once again dead inside and am in need of rest. Not to mention Finals are coming and I need to study. But hey Finals means the near end of the School year! **

**Soon as summer's here I'll be able to write more often and actually have the energy to. Writing when I'm half asleep just doesn't seem to be really fair to you or myself. While you all may be satisfied with my chapters I, being a critical shrew, always find it unacceptable. **

**So as soon as I'm awake and alive I'll be shelling out top quality chapters and a Super Duper Amazing sequel, which is due this summer. **

**So yeah I'll be gone for maybe a week or two so just telling you now to have some patience and it will be rewarded. Thanks again for the amazing feedback and all the love. See you around and keep up the awesome and your just as awesome reviews! Ta-ta for now.**

**-Nadine  
**

* * *

Planes? Who needs them? To fly to Hungary, a few hours. To drive to Hungary, at best a day. Running with vampiric speed, a few minutes. Being that I'm exponentially faster than everyone is, I had to slow down a bit. Of course, Paul threw a fit and said that he could beat me and all that jazz. I wasn't really listening. It was still nighttime when we left the Sanctuary. Probably around two a.m. I wasn't used to the time change yet. I felt overwhelmingly tired in my bones but I was restless in my mind. I wanted to find him. To get him. To kill him. I wanted to go home and be with my family. I missed them. But I was more than happy to have Jake and the guys not to mention Is and the Cullen family with me.

Jacob seemed to make everything all the more easier to handle. His very presence brought comfort to me and he just took any fear or doubts away. His love is what helps me keep going. And to think, it was only a few years ago that I loathed him with all my being and wished he would just drop dead.

I was a very disturbed child.

Then it was only a few months ago that he and I were just a couple of kids living normal lives and palling around once in awhile. Now here we both are, head over heels in love with each other and about to face off against a mythical creature bent on world domination like in all the movies. Life is so surprising.

I didn't know the exact region where Ferdinand's tomb was located. All I had to guide me was Helena's memories. When we passed by a tree or cliff I would hope for a sign to point me in the right direction. But this was made difficult seeing as how I was probably running faster than two hundred miles per hour. The grounds were more lumpy and rough, more rocky than in Romania. It had its breathtaking beauty and medieval feel. The landscape reminded a lot of those Dracula movies. It was nighttime so it had an extra feeling of fright.

It was weird running this fast. I couldn't even hear my own footsteps let alone my surroundings. I could really only the whistling past my head. I had the feeling we were getting close. Don't ask me why. I just had this feeling in my gut. And wouldn't you know it, it happened. I stopped where I was. Like something had grabbed and pulled me to a halt. I guess I shouldn't have stopped so abruptly because Rosalie slammed into me and we both tumbled onto the floor.

"Hey! Why'd you just stop?!" she asked angry.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You guys okay?' asked Emmett as he helped Rosalie up.

"Just peachy." she replied annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and just ignored her. I tried to concentrate on what exactly did stop me. It was exactly like in my flash. The rock face. The scattered leaves. Being here in person it almost looked like abandoned ruins.

"Kit?" came Is' voice.

"This is it. This is the place."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like there's much here."

I walked over to mini mountain and traced my fingers along the ridges and jagged edges. I knew something was there and that I had to find it. At first that I was just making little squiggly lines, random crap. But then I started repeating the same movements over and over again. My fingers were writing something. No, they were tracing over writing. I ripped off the moss covering most of the surface and squinted on the lines scratched across. I suppose to the human eye it was just be random cracks of a boulder. But I knew better.

"_Forever vadum is everto exsisto signum._" I read.

"What does that mean?" asked Jared.

"No idea." I said.

"_Forever shall this demon be sealed._" said Carlisle. I should've known better. After all, Carlisle has had over three hundred years to study Latin.

"This is his tomb?" asked Alice.

"Yup. No doubt in my mind."

"It just looks like an ordinary landscape." said Jasper.

"Which is exactly why Helena chose this place. All the better a hiding place."

"Makes sense I guess."

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Is.

"Why does everyone always ask me?"

"Oh I don't know because you're the one who dragged us here."

"God, Rosalie has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" I heard her growl from behind me but Emmett held her back. He knows that I would beat her ass. "Listen it's not like I have a manual on how to do this. It just comes to me."

"Why don't we just look around and see if anything is out of the ordinary?" Esme suggested. We all nodded and spread out. We tried not to get far from each other.

Hours went by and still we found nothing. I knew we had to hurry. The sun would be up in only a few minutes. As the purple sky slowly faded to blue, I felt odd. Like my whole body was ready to collapse. I grabbed onto a tree and did what I could to hold myself up. I literally felt like all my bones were shaking. But why? It couldn't have been because of the sun. I've woken up several times at dawn and I never felt any different.

My answer came to me in a flash.

Helena. She was truly a brave one. There was another reason why she chose this location. I don't know the geography of Hungary but something here was weakening me. I didn't know what. This place is harmful to humans. If I weren't half vampire, I'd probably would've died hours ago. Helena chose this specific place so that no human would stumble upon Ferdinand's tomb. Even though it was at great risk to her, she wanted to make sure that no human would ever discover his prison. My breaths became hard to bear. I fell to my knees only to be caught in Sam's arms.

"Kit? What is it?"

"It's this place." I managed to gasp. "It's deadly to my human side."

"But we're all fine."

"You're... wolves. You have a... faster healing... rate... than me. So you... have a sort... of immunity.

"Kit, hang on we'll get you out of here."

"Have you found anything?"

"We think we might have."

"What?"

"It's some kind of cloth. Probably from one of his followers. If we can get a scent we'll be able to track them."

"You sure? It's been awhile... since they were actually here."

"It may be faint but nothing can escape our nose." he said with a grin. I nodded and knotted my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and carried me back to our rendezvous point.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme.

"Something about this place is deadly to humans."

"What?"

"I don't know but we must leave now. The sun will be rising soon. It will only make her weaker."

"Okay let's go."

Sam put me down and Is came to my side. I slumped my arm over her shoulder as she supported my weight. The guys turned into their wolf forms while we started back on the path we came. I heard them following from behind. But then their footsteps crumbled and I heard a thrashing on the ground and their whimpers. We turned and saw them on the ground writhing in agony.

"What is it?!" Is exclaimed. Then there was another sound but it came from the Cullens. They were just like the wolves. They held their heads and let out small gasps of pain. I had no idea what was happening. But Is did.

"Oh no."

"Hello Bella." came a voice from the side of us. She shifted over to look at the assailant and we both saw him. A tall hooded figure with long black hair and blood red eyes.

"Aro." she gasped.

"Ah Bella. I see Jane's gift still has no effect on you." From behind him came another hooded figure but smaller, almost like a child. She smiled at us with a look of malevolence.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much. Just... the half-breed."

Her eyes shot open in shock. "What do you want with Kit?"

"Come now Bella. You must surely know the risks she poses to us. To our kind."

"You mean the risks she poses to _you_."

"Bella. Please don't difficult. She is dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as Ferdinand."

He paused for a moment, his eyes shifted to her and back. "You know of his return?"

"Yes. And from what I've heard, she's our only hope for survival."

"Nonsense." came another voice. "We will deal with him." He had white hair, shorter than the other guy's. Like his cohorts he had a black hood covering most of his body and face.

"Don't be idiots! You know that you are no match for him."

"And how would you know that?" he asked annoyed.

"Because if _you _could've handled him, why was Helena the one to have to give up her life to defeat him?" I accused.

"As I recall she couldn't even kill him. She merely put him in a box and hoped he would never get out."

"At least she did something." I retorted.

He moved fast. Soon I wasn't hanging on to Is anymore. I was now pinned against a rock side. The jagged edges dug into my back as his grasp tightened around my throat. I would've been able to take him if I weren't feeling like crap. He knew I was weak and he took advantage of the situation. What a tough guy.

"You dare insult us? We are far more greater than that of a half-breed wretch such as your ancestor."

I only stared back at him with anger and defiance. I saw Is struggling with her captor another cloaked and big figure. The others were still writhing on the ground but were each snatched up by a member of the coven. Soon their cries of agony stopped and they were all weakened. Aro stepped up before Carlisle.

"Carlisle. My dear friend. I do apologize to having to resort to such measures."

"Aro, please."

"I'm sorry but we must uphold our rules."

"And what rules have we exactly broken?" yelled Edward.

"Helping the half-breed. It is an immediate breach of the rules."

"We didn't create her!"

"Save it Edward. They're just looking for any reason to get you guys in trouble." I growled.

Caius proceeded to slam my head against the rock.

"Ow." I said sarcastic.

"Insolent brat." he muttered. "No matter. You will soon be dealt with."

"Wh-"

Then I knew what he was talking about. I saw it in the corner of my eye. Then sun rising in the distance. A ray of light was a mere inches away from me. I would never in my life think of the sun as my bitter enemy. But yet here I was about to hit by streaming light that could possibly kill me. It was only a few minutes away from touching my arm.

"No! Let her go! You'll kill her!" screamed Is.

"That's the point." said a cavalier Aro.

My hands were frozen where they were. I wanted to fight his grasp and free myself. But my body felt like pudding. It was so weak and numb. The longer I was in this area, the more horrible I felt. I did what I could to brace myself. I didn't think it would be bad. May be a stinging sensation then poof, I was ash.

I was just kidding myself.

The golden beam shined onto my exposed arm. Nothing happened at first. Just the usual warmth and irritation that any human would have if they're in the sun too long.

Then my skin began to prickle. The hairs on my arms began to rise and I got goose bumps. Then it started to burn. I heard what sounded like a sizzle but all I could concentrate on was the surging pain. It was as though someone was burying a thousand daggers into my arm and slashing its way up. I saw Jacob, still in his wolf form but his eyes showed fear. He was scared. Like I was. But I couldn't let him see I was suffering. I held back my cries of pain. I bit my lip so hard that would have started bleeding. It didn't make it to that. After a second more of enduring in silence, I let out a shrill scream that echoed through the lifeless forest. The sunlight was now on the right side of my face. I turned my head in an effort to shield myself. But the burning spread across my skin and was slowly crisping over my eyes.

If you've ever been to a barbeque and you saw that whole black crust over a burnt piece of meat, that was basically what the entire right side of my body looked like.

I pushed all my tears back knowing that they would only make my wounds all the more painful. I kept praying for it to end. To just let me die. So I didn't have to feel this hurt. I got my wish. As the sun continued scorch my body, I felt myself drift from my mind. I felt as though I were no longer connected to mind and soul. My eyelids drooped. The vision of everyone as they cried for them to stop was blurring in and out. Their voices telling me to hang on and fight were wavering.

All my thoughts were just of my family. I had failed them. I failed everyone. I failed Jacob. And Hell I hadn't even found my enemy yet. I guess I was just too weak. I wasn't strong enough to bear this on my shoulders.

I just wanted to sleep. To die.

* * *

**Through the eyes of Bella...**

I looked on in horror as Kit was being burned alive. Her cries and screams were hard to bear. I felt so useless. So weak. So human. I tried to wriggle out of Demetri's hold but he was too strong. I yelled out

"Stop it! Stop it!"

They didn't pay attention to my pleading. They kept on with the torture. I wanted so much to just kill them, all of them for putting her through all this. Kit was never supposed to die this way. I shut my eyes trying to block out not only her cries but Jake's too. He was whimpering and flailing with his captors, trying to break free and save his love. But he couldn't. And he laid there only a few feet away with a look of defeat and agony in his eyes.

I wanted it all to be over. But when her screams stopped and I heard nothing, I feared the worst. I opened my eyes and saw her, still in Caius' grasp but she looked as though she were asleep. Was she dead? I couldn't bear the very thought. Just seeing her motionless and in his cold hands made me able to grab Demetri by the wrist and slam him onto the floor. They rushed me but I was quick enough to evade them. I ran in circles giving them a wild goose chase, hoping that the others would find their own ways of escape.

But I was halted by a lone foot that stepped in my way and made me skid across the floor. I groaned and was lifted up with another pair of hands.

"Bella." said Aro. "You should know better."

I continued to glare at him and all of them. He turned his back away from me about to join his brother for a departure but instead he was jolted to the side by a shadow. We all heard him crash into several trees as they toppled over and splintered. We all looked over at the assailant and saw that it was truly our guardian angel. Many times already had Johannes saved our lives and here he was again at our aid.

"Destroy him!" cried Jane.

But he was much too fast for them. He teleported over to Caius and grabbed his hood, flinging him over to the side. He caught Kit's motionless and badly burned body and cradled her in his massive arms.

"Johannes!" I cried.

Then came another sound. A snarl and a guttural growl. I looked and saw my vampire family as they wrestled with the rest of the Volturi. The wolves were gnawing and biting while the others were fighting with their speed and smarts.

"Bella! Go!" cried Edward.

"No!"

"Bella! Now! Save Kit!"

"I won't leave you!"

"We'll be fine! Hurry! Kit's dying!"

I looked back at my best friend and saw her arm, charred to dark black, hanging lifelessly over her side. I couldn't leave my husband nor did I want to. But Kit's life was in the balance and I had no other option. I ran to Johannes and into his grasp. I took one last look at Edward. He looked back at me and nodded. He mouthed the words I always loved to hear from his lips.

"I love you too." I whispered. His smile graced me with its beauty. And then he was gone and all I could see was darkness and a thick gray fog.


	59. Time for a Rescue

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Through the eyes of Bella...**

The hours passed by like days. The dimming lights of the candles flickered on Kit's once flawless and silky skin. She was so badly burned. Her entire right body all the way up to her hairline. Her once vibrant hair was now stringy and dead. Her clothes were burned through exposing her side and shoulder. The black layer covering her was darker than her own tears. She laid perfectly still, lifeless on the cushioned sofa in the parlor of the underground home. Imogen had done all she could.

Our return was met with worry and disgust. Johannes was more than willing to go back and rescue the others. He wanted to make sure the Volturi would get theirs. But Arthur forbade him from going back. When asked why he reasoned that even though he is powerful, Johannes would not be able to save himself and the others at once.

I thought of Edward and my family. Being held prisoner at the Volturi castle. That cold and cruel place. My last visit was a mere year ago. A journey I wish not to take again. But Edward, my Edward was there being held against his will by the very fiends who tried to kill my best friend. They not only hold my loved ones but hers as well. Jacob and the others. I could not bear to imagine what they might be doing to them, young werewolves.

I wanted nothing more than to storm the castle and save them. But what could I do? My days as a newborn vampire were long gone. I didn't have the strength anymore. I knew that if anyone had what it takes to save them, it was Kit. I held her left hand, the one that wasn't burnt to a cinder. I bent down and laid my head next to hers. All I wanted to do was cry but my tears had left me when I joined my new family and started a new life.

"Kit." I murmured.

"Bella?" I turned to see Imogen standing in the corridor holding what looked like a jar of herbs. The scent of lavender filled the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"No, no. Not at all. What is it?"

"I just came to check on young Katherine."

"Oh."

She walked over still cradling the pot in her hands. She knelt beside me and gently caressed the charred side of Kit's face. She breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. A parting grin appeared on her face.

"Wonderful."

"What? What is it?"

"She's healing. She's going to be just fine." I looked over her body and saw that she looked exactly the same when we brought her here.

"I don't understand."

"Ah yes. Sorry about that. You see Dhampirs have a faster healing rate as you already know."

I nodded.

"Well even against sunlight they will heal. Away from the sunlight and the warmth, their skin heals, and aside from a bit of scarring here and there, they'll look as though nothing had happened."

"So she'll be fine?"

"Ripe as a summer orange."

"...but what about the dark crust?"

"Oh this?" she said pointing to the layer of black. Her fingers delved into the cracked surface and peeled the shell right off. Hidden underneath was Kit's familiar white skin. But I have to say the peeling spectacle was a bit gross.

"Will she be waking up soon?"

"Oh yes. But I'll need you to help me move her to the small pond in the back."

"Why?"

"We need to sooth the skin and help make sure she's fully healed."

"Okay." I grabbed her legs as Imogen held up her upper torso. We waddled back into the small atrium that was Morgan's pond. She was wading in the pool when we walked in.

"Morgan." said Imogen. "We need to leave her here for a few hours. Is that all right with you?"

She nodded and continued swimming around the small pond. We slid Kit into the water and made sure her head was kept up. Imogen grabbed the jar she was carrying and lifted the lid. She poured its contents into the water releasing a wonderful fragrance.

"Imogen, what is that?"

"A mix of lavender and ginseng, among other things. It has a sort of calming effect on the body."

"Ah."

"I'll be back to check on her in an hour or so."

I nodded but inside I was growing impatient. Another hour meant the more time everyone would be under the Volturi. We needed to hurry. We had to save them. We had to.

* * *

The last thing I remembered was being burned alive and on the verge of death. Was I dead? Had I failed everyone? If I was this would not be my exact vision of Hell. I felt a cool rippling on my body. A tingling sensation that made me feel relaxed and at ease. I had trouble opening my eyes as though they were sealed shut. I wiggled my toes and fingers and found them alive and moving. I shifted a little to my side and heard a swishing. As if I were in a bathtub.

When I finally managed to will my eyes open, I found that I really was in a bathtub. Well actually more like a pool. I sat up on a raised surface and saw that Morgan was staring back at me. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

And I was amazed to find that I really was. The pain was gone. My skin looked fine. I felt good.

"Kit!" I looked behind me and saw Is coming at me. She hugged me tight around my neck and said, "Thank God! You're safe! You're alive."

"As much as I'll ever be." I gasped. "Izzie, you're crushing me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. I mean I was almost incinerated by the sun and all. I doubt you'd be the thing that kills me."

She rolled her eyes and gave a me sneer.

"Hey could you help me out of here?"

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Now please help me. It's really uncomfortable sitting in here with jeans."

"Sorry about that. We didn't really think of undressing you before we put you in here."

"We?"

"Imogen and me. She did everything possible to help you."

"I'm healed?" I asked confused.

"Fully."

"What about the others? Are they hurt?"

She shifted her eyes away from my face. I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Is?"

She sighed and spoke slowly. "The others...were taken by the Volturi..."

I took it in. The fury and fear built inside me. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"I was hoping you'd know."

"Izzie, I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to saving werewolves and vampires from the super vampire mafia."

"Kit this is really the best time for jokes."

"Who says I'm joking?"

"Ladies." Johannes and Arthur walked to us with Lucas trailing behind them.

"Arthur."

"I'm very glad to see you're alive and well."

"All thanks to Imogen."

"I know. She is more than relieved."

"Arthur we have to save them. Jacob. Edward. The others."

"I know. But I don't think you can just waltz on in there and expect to get through the guards."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I believe that in this dire situation, it is Bella who has the answers."

"Me?", she murmured.

"Bella, you have been to the Volturi castle. You know which passage is the most secure to get in."

"But I haven't been there since last year."

"That is why Lucas will help you. Then he will relay the images to Johannes."

"He can do that?"

"His abilities allow him to see what you see and makes others see what he sees."

"Ah."

"So Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes. Anything to help."

"Lucas. You know what you must do."

The little boy nodded and called Is forward. Like my first time, the procedure was repeated and all images hidden or forgotten by Izzie was resurfaced by Lucas. He then laid his hand on Johannes' massive head and showed what he had seen. Johannes now had a clear picture of how to get into the Volturi castle. I changed into new clothes seeing as how it would be difficult fighting in wet jeans and a torn shirt. We gathered in the main sitting room and Is and I grabbed hold tight of Johannes' robes. I pulled a hair tie from my back pocket and wound it around my hair into a tight ponytail.

Something told me this was going to be one Hell of a workout.


	60. To the Rescue

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

**It is my sad duty to report that Fighting what is Fate is due for only five more chapters. But hey that means the sooner the sequel will be up! So leave good reviews and hope you like the next few chapters!**

* * *

For a sewer, it didn't smell half as bad as I thought it would. We were near the entrance of the Volturi castle which itself was located under Volterra. To think I was in one of the most gorgeous cities in Italy, and I was skulking around in damp tunnels. A girl's fantasy.

Is said that there were usually no guards stationed at the entrance so we would only have to worry once we were inside. People would think me crazy for not being scared shitless at the fact that I was about to storm the castle of a group a vampires equivalent to the Royal Family. But I wasn't. In my mind, I could only think of Jacob and Embry, not to mention everyone else. Is headed our group with me behind her and Johannes behind me. Every drip, every scatter we jumped for fear that we had been discovered. We soldiered on. Our guidance was entirely on Izzie. She was the only one of us who had actually been here before. It was extremely dark, a perk for me. My last encounter with daylight left me shaken. We were wiser this time. We chose to come just before dusk. We wanted to make sure that they wouldn't pull another chicken shit move like before. We had been roaming the tunnels for an hour or so when Izzie said

"There." She was pointing to what appeared to be grated door in the ceiling. "I remember it from our last visit."

"Do you know where it leads?"

"Yeah. The main chamber." she paused a minute and looked down. "Also known as the feeding chamber."

I sucked in a breath. We were standing under their dining room.

"Good God." came Johannes' voice as he crossed himself.

"Good chance that they'll be assembled here."

"Won't they hear us?" I asked.

"Not if we stay quiet."

"Then I guess we'll wait. We can't exactly go in and roam about looking for them."

"Why not?" she asked.

"It'd be like going into a maze with a blindfold. You know how to get in Izzie. But do you actually know this place like the back of your hand."

She but her lip and sighed. She was frustrated. I could tell she wanted to find Edward. To be in his arms again. At least that's what I felt. I wanted Jacob. To be in his warm embrace, his lips on my hair. I had to see him. To feel his face in my hands.

"Alright." said Is. "We'll-"

We didn't have to wait too long. Our little chat was interrupted by a thunderous creaking door coming from above. We hushed up and held our breaths, literally. We heard footsteps, lots of them. So many voices, all mashed together. I heard a familiar sound, a clicking noise. A camera. Tourists.

It was dinnertime.

"Welcome! Welcome!" came a voice I immediately knew was Aro. "Welcome to Volterra."

My glance shifted to Is and she was looking back at me.

"We are ever so delighted that you could join us."

I heard a hiss. There was no denying it. It came from a distance. A noise that none of the others could hear but I could. I figured that maybe I could get a scent or something. I slowly let the air leave my body and inhaled slowly making sure not to attract attention. With so many people in one room, the smells were mixed and conflicted with another. I had to sort them out one by one. The masculine from the feminine, the floral from the musky, the cheap brand from the rich. I recognized one in particular. I knew immediately whose scent it was. I had never known another person with the same aroma. I nudged Izzie and mouthed to her

"Alice."

Her eyes widened as her face turned back to the light shining through the grate. If Alice was in the chamber than no doubt, Jasper was. Jasper, in a room with humans about to offered up to vampires on a silver platter. The outcome would not be so good. Is whispered if whether or not I could tell Edward or anyone else would be with them. I shook my head. It was too hard to tell and we were running out of time.

"Now as our guests we have a little surprise for you. A sort of tradition we have here in our beloved city. You all are required to give your hosts a gift."

I took in a breath and clenched my teeth tightly together. Just then, I heard the massive doors shut. I heard the crowd murmur in confusion and suspicion.

"Now we have a friend here who is indeed very anxious to receive this gift. Won't you come forward Jasper?"

I bit down harder. Alice's muffled pleas could be heard from even where I was. I heard only two pairs of footsteps.

"Please excuse our friend. He is quite exhausted, jet lag."

I knew that none of the spectators believed him.

"Now let's see here. Ah! Yes you."

They were complaints and defiance among the people. But a roaring growl from one of the guard silenced them.

"What is your name child?" said Aro.

A faint whimper and stifled tears came from the kid's voice.

"Don't be shy. Tell me." he said in urge.

"Samantha." came her voice, broken.

"What a lovely name, Samantha. Won't you come closer?"

Her whimpers came more louder this time as I heard her being shoved towards Aro. I held Johannes back as I felt him about to pounce through the grate and rip Aro's head off.

"Samantha, I would like you to meet Jasper. Jasper, won't you say hello to our guest?"

His response was what sounded like a painful groan. Is shivered next to me and my attention turned to her. I asked what was wrong. She replied, "He has not fed." At that moment, my heart raced faster and faster. I was well aware of Jasper's history. If Jasper was hungry and this little girl's blood was shed, there would be no mercy.

"Samantha would you please give me your hand."

She didn't even have time to answer. She shrieked as he pulled her arm to him. She was full on crying now. People, probably her parents, were balling from a distance.

"Now won't you be as so kind as to give Jasper your gift?"

"No!" came Alice, her voice free. "No Jasper! Fight it! Fight it, please!"

"Jasper." whispered Is.

"Jasper don't!" Is breathed in relief to find that it was Edward's voice calling.

"Now. now." came Aro's malice voice.

Samantha screamed out in pain as he, what I could only picture, sliced through her skin. Then came the very sound I had feared, Jasper's snarl. I heard a horrid snicker came from one of their filthy mouths and Alice's tearless pleas to make him stop.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I leapt up through the grate and came between Jasper and the child as he charged forward for her. He was able to push me a few inches before I got my footing and was able to shove him back. For the time that he was taken a back, I turned around and faced a shocked Aro. I punched in the face and grabbed the wailing Samantha, holding her arm.

"Get her!" cried one of the guards.

"Run!" I yelled to the tourists. I pushed the frightened girl to run towards her family. When I saw that they were still looking on, I said with more persistence, "Run damn it!"

This time they actually listened and high tailed it towards the door. But those stupid little guards got in their way so after taking care of the morons in front of me. Breaking a jaw here, snapping a neck there, I ran as fast as I could towards the idiots at the doors and kicked them through the probably ten inch thick door sending splinters flying all over the place.

They all filed past me and ran as fast as they could to where they had entered. I prayed that nothing would get in their way. Running out, Samantha, cradled in his father's arms, looked at me with huge eyes and waved bye. I nodded in response and quickly got back to the matter at hand. Is was handling the guys holding Edward, Alice, and Emmett, whom I had no idea was even in the room. Johannes took care of the reinforcements while holding onto Jasper as he struggled to break free and run after the people. A few guards charged towards me, teeth bared and nails ready. But I smashed one's face in while breaking the other one's spine. I flung another into the stonewall and he left a huge indent in the damn thing.

They were like cockroaches. They just kept getting back up and I'd have to repeat the same damn thing over and over again. But I didn't exactly have a flamethrower with me so what was I supposed to do. Then it hit me. What other thing could be just as deadly. I grabbed a stray splinter the size of my forearm and slashed it across the palm of my hand. A river of blood pooled out. Black completely oozing onto my hand. When one of them came at me, first, I punched them then I smacked them across the face with my bloodied hand. He yelped in pain as it sizzled onto his skin and he fell back. His comrades looked on and then came for me.

I kicked a few in their nether regions and I found, that vampire or not, is still effective. I repeated my technique several times over until finally they were on the ground, groaning in pain. I looked up and saw that Aro, Caius, and another of their crew glared daggers at me. The young child from before was also present, along with another who appeared to be her twin. I only stood from my stance and rather cavalier said

"So anymore?" The only response was their henchmen's moans of agony. "Yeah. Thought so."

I stepped over one of them and made my way to them. Is and the others stood by watching just as astonished. Alice was at Jasper's side holding him in her small arms and doing what she could to calm him. My anger intensified as I neared those hateful three. The two young ones ran towards me but I easily deflected them as they smashed against the walls. I was standing right in front of Caius. He looked down at me as I glared up back at him. With the same speed I used to dispose of their guards, my hand snatched him by the throat and clung him against the wall.

"Do you realize what you have done?!" he roared.

"Enlighten me."

"Those humans you set free! They will expose us all!"

"I missed the part where that's my problem."

He growled at me and I responded by smashing his head in.

"Please Katherine. We can resolve this." came Aro's voice.

"Honestly, I'm not in the mood. In fact, if I weren't so good on my self control, I probably would've killed you two minutes ago."

He stepped back, obviously afraid. I took another look at Jasper and saw that he was calming down. I looked back up at Caius and said

"What did you do to Jasper?"

He continued to glare and wouldn't give me an answer, so I asked Aro. "We merely wanted to release him of his suffering. He was also so strained in having to live that lifestyle."

"You starved him!" screamed Is.

"And Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? The wolves?"

"They're fine. Just fine."

"Where are they?!" she screamed.

"The dungeons."

"If they were harmed in anyway-"

"No, no! They're perfectly fine."

"They better be." I threatened.

They led us down to the farthest level of the castle. Like the sewers, it was dark, only dimly lit by the candles and torches. We traveled down the spiraling staircase and we were soon in the dungeons. Just like in King Arthur. Iron bars, skulls, rats. It made me physically ill thinking that these vermin were the only forms of food available to Carlisle and everyone. We walked down the corridor, passing by several cells. In a few were humans, cowering in the corners and praying that they were not the next to die. I looked on disgusted before finally parting from the group and walking towards one of the cells. I grabbed onto the lock and tore it off as though it were plastic. I walked to the cowering people and they shivered back at the sight of me.

"It's okay." I said softly. But they didn't believe me. They thought it was one of their tricks. And I couldn't blame them.

"Why are you here?" I asked them.

"They-"

"Shut it Aro."

He hushed up and I waited for them to tell me. To know that they could trust me. "Come on, you can tell me." I urged. One of them a young man probably as old as Sonny was able to utter a few words before going back to the fear.

"Th-they weren't hungry anymore."

To see him cry was heartbreaking. He reminded me so much of Sonny. I helped the small group up to their feet and led them through the door. They gasped at the sight of Aro and Caius but I urged them on and to go home and away from this place. But as for that young man, who lost his family, I wasn't sure where he'd go. I let the other cellmates out as the others did. We guaranteed them safe passage home and I made sure so. If I found anything wrong, Caius and all of them would not be so alright.

We then came to Carlisle's cell. He, Esme, and Rosalie were spread about their prison. They looked more dirty and less healthy than the last time I saw them. Not waiting for them to open the door, I ripped it off and a thunderous crash came from behind us. Dust clouded our vision but after it settled, we saw that a spiked grate had collapsed onto the floor. If we had not released its occupants they would have certainly been killed. That was why they didn't try to escape, even though they easily could've. The second that door moved, the trap fell. My hatred of the Volturi grew by second. Carlisle and the rest walked out slowly and weak. I helped Esme as Emmett caught Rosalie. After making sure they were helped, I yelled, "Where's Jacob?! Where are the wolves?!"

They led to another part of the dungeon. In the floor was a large circular hole covered by a grate and locked. I looked down and saw the guys at least fifteen feet down.

"Guys!" I yelled my voice filled with joy. They looked up and saw me. Jacob's smile and enthusiasm was even visible to me.

"Kit!" yelled Embry. "You're alright!"

"And you?"

"Better now that I see you're alive!"

I chuckled and so did he. I gave Esme to Johannes and said, "Start taking everyone back."

He nodded curtly and held Esme close to him. He grabbed onto Jasper who was still weak and then vanished. He would return for the others as I helped the wolves out. As soon as Jacob was out and in front of me, my arms locked around his waist as he held me tight in his.

"I thought I lost you."

"You thought wrong."

He laughed along with me. Johannes was back for us. We held on tight to him as he took us back. I didn't take one last glance at the Volturi. I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't kill them. When we were back in the church, with me still in Jacob's arms, we were rushed by Embry and Quil who engulfed the both of us.

"Ah Kit-Kat! You're alive and well!"

"Been awhile since you called me that." I said.

"You're alive, you're alive!" he literally sang, in a falsetto at that. Only Embry could make a heartfelt moment hilarious.

I looked and found Alice and Jasper missing. I was told that she took him to find food. I hugged each and everyone of them, Hell even Paul. I knew it would've broken Julie's little heart never to see her Paulie Doggy again. Edward and Is were off somewhere private being romantic. I was so glad they were discreet. Even though we had just gotten back and we were all more than relived to see each other, we had to get down to business. Sam saw it too. He nodded at me and I at him. He whistled and after getting everyone's attention

"Let's track down that scent."


	61. Could it be Fate?

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

There were only a few reservations, mostly from Paul, about starting right off the bat. Okay, so it was reasonable since we had just returned from the Volturi castle and evaded certain death only to have to go to the lion's dean of evil. But we had to get going. We couldn't waste anymore time. The longer we stayed put, the more powerful our enemy was becoming. And the last thing we wanted to deal with was a fully vamped vampire, no pun intended.

We called everybody in and told them to get ready. I think Is was a bit sore because I knew she wanted Edward for just a while more but she knew what we had to do. While preparations were being made, I took a little time to myself. Believe it or not, it was still hard for me to believe all this. Weeks ago, I was just an ordinary girl living her life with a mom in jail, two little brothers to look after and a new life to start. I had no idea my life would change this much. That I would happen to be a vampire hybrid with powers beyond reasoning and fall in love with a guy who just happens to be a werewolf and who just happened to find out that I was his soul mate. And to top it all off, my best friend and pen pal is a vampire and so is her husband and family. Lest we forget my other friends who burst into balls of fluff.

I surprised myself in taking all of this well. A normal, sane person would have run for the hills the minute I was in the hospital bed. But I didn't. I had really no idea why, I still don't. I have to say that the biggest question in my mind would have to be why me? Out of the entire world I was the one who had to be half vampire. I had to fall in love with a wolf. I'm the one who has to face off against a vampire destroyer. Me, a girl who grew up thinking monsters were the coats in my closet. The girl who would go up onto her roof at night and fish for people passing by. The girl who ate crayons because her big brother told her they were candy. The girl who grew up with a lousy, unfaithful father and had to deal with the untimely death of her mother. Out of all the better choices I got the short end of the stick.

I always wondered, could it be that maybe this is something in my life I had been waiting for? That maybe in my past thoughts, this was the greater path I wanted. That maybe I was meant for something? Was this my fate?

When everyone was assembled and the guys had morphed we were ready to go. We were all outside in front of the chapel. Jasper was fed and everyone was rejuvenated and better. We had to get on our way. Arthur took me aside. When we were at the trickling spring, the water shining under the sparkling night sky, he faced me with his transparent eyes and said, "Kit. You know as well as I that this is something you may not live through."

I looked down and shifted uncomfortably. "Well when you put it like that."

He chuckled. "Always the one to make the best out of things. You indeed of Helena's kin."

"Everyone keeps saying that. That I'm just like her. But I don't see it. I mean aside from our eye color we have absolutely nothing in common. She's a born fighter. I was brought into all this."

"If you cannot see what is so clear then you are as daft as your wolf friend with the temper." I snickered. Arthur had actually made a joke. "You and Helena are from different times, have different lives, and are different women altogether." He paused and his cold, fragile hands took mine. I looked at him. "But you both have a fire that burns deep inside. You fight not for reward or praise. You fight to live and for the ones you love. You have a heart. A good one. And that is something that a fiend such as the one you shall encounter will never experience."

I felt the tears coming. This was way too emotional for me. But I choked them back. I had to keep up the brave front. "Arthur." I said. "Thank you for everything. You... you were more of a father to me than mine ever was."

He laughed again and patted my hand. I reached over and hugged him with every inch of my being. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again or any of the others for that matter. But I couldn't lose hope. Without it how could I ever expect myself to be strong enough?

I rejoined the others and after hugging each and everyone of the children and the many guardians they had we were off. The guys had a scent. It was faint, like Sam said, but enough to lead the way. They knew for sure it was in Romania. The scent was familiar to their noses. Similar to the surroundings. But it was more of an old smell. Like it was decaying. Dying. We all knew it would be pretty hard to find. We started our search at night since we didn't want to worry about the sun disrupting our search. We especially wanted no disadvantages. But then came the biggest surprise of all.

A gigantic castle stood in a vast field of weeds. The building was dying and old like the environment around it. It blended in almost flawlessly with the night sky.

"What the hell?" cried Paul.

"Why is it just out here? In the open?" asked Alice.

It took me awhile but then I figured it out. "The perfect bait."

"What?" asked Jacob.

"Think about it. If you lived in some secluded cave in the middle of nowhere, you wouldn't exactly have many visitors now would you?"

"So you're saying that-"

"Basically home delivery."

And so we were here. Took us pretty long but we were standing in front of our destination. A mere feet away from impending death.


	62. Now or Never

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Before we were about to, no pun intended, storm the castle, took Jake aside so that we could have a moment together. Yes it is a bit morbid to have your supposed last goodbye before you even do a damn thing. But in life, things are not set in stone. How did I know whether or not I'd see him again? Whether I'd be able to talk to him? Be with him? Hold him? Kiss him? If I was never going to see him again, I wanted to have at least one moment to be with him. To know he still loves me. And for him to know I will always love him.

"Jake…" I began

"Oh come on. Kit, you're not going to pull an _If I don't make it out alive_ speech are you?"

"Jacob please."

"No. I'm not going to listen to you tell me this is the end. That I was a fool to realize I had finally found the one who was meant for me. That I've waited for you my entire life and I'm only going to lose you now."

"Jake-"

"Kit, I love you. But seriously, you got to be more confident, babe. I mean come on. You're strong, fast, hell you can do kung-fu after watching two minutes worth of Bruce Lee movies."

True. Arthur had explained that if I had not been a dancer, all the things I could do would have left me sore or paralyzed. Self discipline and pain, a dancer's fundamentals. "You don't know what's going to happen." I said.

"No I don't. But what I do know is that you have people at home waiting for you to come back to them. And you have friends who care about you more than anything. And you have a stubborn, wolf boy who's more than in love with you and wants to see you for days on end."

I chuckled. "Ever considered being a motivational speaker?"

"That depends, is it working?"

"A little..." I teased.

"Well…then how about something to top the cake?"

"I'm not really sure how anything else can beat your little speech."

"This one will be a doozy."

"Okay then. What?"

At first he was a little shaky. I could tell being that his hands were grasping my back. He bit his lower lip and continued to stare right back at me. His eyes looked into mine with adoration as he held me tight in his arms.

"I want you to marry me." He announced.

"…eh?"

"Good God woman are you serious? Marry me."

"Wh-what? You-we-we're not even out of high school yet moron!"

"So what? You and I already know we're meant for each other."

"Ye-yeah but don't you think this is a little extreme?"

"Hey it'd give you a reason to come back alive."

"So you only proposed to me so I wouldn't get myself killed? How thoughtful."

"Kit you know I love you. And I'm pretty sure you love me. So why not get married?"

"Because… because I'm too young!"

"Who says we have to get married right now? We can wait a few years. A lot of people have long engagements."

"… well when you put it like that…"

"So? Yes or no?"

"Uh…I…"

"Yes?"

I had to think on it. I mean yeah I loved him and yes I would love to spend the rest of my life with him. But I didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep. What if I didn't make it? He'd be heartbroken. But then again he'd be heartbroken if I said no. God, Sonny was right. I do think too much. I stared back at Jacob who looked at me expectantly. My mind was set.

"After college and we'll seal the deal."

He jumped up and let out a yell as I stood back and laughed. Jacob came back and lifted me feet above the ground and spun me around. Then he brought me close enough to his face. His eyes gazed back at me and I smiled back at him. Then he kissed me and I kissed him back. And with all my soul, I hoped it wouldn't be our last.

* * *

I don't think I had ever been so nervous in my life. My hands could not stop shaking and my heart kept thumping in my chest. I was scared and I knew it. But I couldn't very well show it. I mean come on, a girl's gotta stand her ground among muscle bound werewolves and vampires.

We edged near the building, not wanting to be seen for obvious reasons. The weeds in the vast field provided good cover but unfortunately they could not veil the smell of the many rotting corpses. I averted my eyes not wanting to throw up the one and only energy bar I had that night. The pack was out in the woods surrounding the area. Why didn't we have them coming in with us? Well we didn't want our enemy to know we had wolves to back us up.

In the back of my mind I knew we would be discovered. Sooner or later, we would. He had to have been expecting us. They all had to have been. And we had no idea how many were actually inside. We were walking in blind. My breathing became hard and rough. It was almost as though I were wheezing.

"Calm down Kit." I said to myself.

But I was more than scared. I was terrified. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind and saw Izzie staring back at me. Behind her was Edward, grasping her hand.

"Kit." She whispered.

"I'm fine." I consoled.

"No you're not."

"Well what do you expect? This isn't exactly the time to be all hunky-dory."

"I know but seriously you got to get a hold of yourself. You'll give us away."

"I know, I know."

"Trust me. Everything will be just fine. Just stay confident. And stay focus."

I continued to stare back at her. I let out a small giggle and shook my head. "What?" she asked.

"When we were kids, you would worry about the craziest of things. No confidence at all. It's just a little funny that you're the one lecturing me on keeping my cool."

I heard a snicker from the back and saw Ed holding back a grin. Is glared back at him.

"Just saying."

"Whatever."

"Would you two shut up?!" came Rosalie's voice, upfront.

"Well Rosalie we all know no one can beat your mouth."

Emmett held her back as she growled fiercely at me.

"Remember everyone." said Carlisle. "One of them has the power of persuasion. Be careful."

We all nodded in agreement. I'd forgotten about her. She was going to be a handful for sure. We were finally at the massive door. And when I say massive I mean gimunga-freakin' huge. Probably two stories high. We couldn't really open it quietly. So we just pushed it open and a thundering creak echoed through what I'm guessing was the hallway. A gust of wind welcomed us.

As did a tackle.

So much for that whole element of surprise. In the movies the villains waited like two minutes to attack. They just came at us head on. Literally. The guy's head was as hard as granite and he slammed head first into my chest. I flew back a few feet into the field and was cushioned by the soft fur that was Jacob.

"Thanks."

He nodded and stared back in the direction of the mansion. I ran back and rammed my whole body against the guy who hit me and we came crashing into a grand staircase made of marble. He threw me right as we landed. Blocks of the wall blew out everywhere and nearly crushed me. I managed to roll away and onto a flat surface. Esme came and I heard the others in the foyer to the right. I looked in and saw Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett handling the same guy. Edward, Jasper, and Is were taking care of another. Just then, the wolves came bursting in and ambushed a few more coming down the steps. I was surprised to find so little of them battling us. Did Ferdinand seriously underestimate us?

Then I noticed that someone was missing. Where was Alice? I was surprised to find her nowhere near Jasper. I looked all over but saw nothing. But then she appeared out of nowhere and ripped off the other guys head and threw it into the fireplace. Quicker than lightning, she started a blaze and the screams of the man echoed in through the room. Then the rest of him was ripped to shreds and thrown into the fire.

We then turned our attention to the other one. It seemed he was overpowering Rosalie and Carlisle but Emmett looked like he was enjoying it too much. He had the guy from behind as the other struggled to break free. We grabbed him and his flailing body and punched him to oblivion. The confidence level of our victory was rising in me. I was feeling like we could win. But I spoke too soon.

A high pitched cry was ringing in my ears. At first I thought it was just me but when I saw the others, all the men had glazy eyes and looked as though they were distracted by something. The wolves looked drowsy, like they were about to doze off. Then one by one they came crashing down to the floors. As though they were in a sleepy trance. None of the girls looked affected but they did notice what was wrong.

"Carlisle?" said Esme. "Carlisle what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He just continued to stare into space as she pleaded for him to talk to her. The others weren't having better luck. It took me some time but I figured it out. I had completely forgotten about her. Arista. She must have been around somewhere. My eyes scanned around the room but I saw nothing.

"Where is she?" I wondered to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream that I immediately knew was Is. I turned and saw something I never imagined. Edward had her by the throat as she kicked and scratched. The others were also trying to free her but then the Cullen men attacked and lunged for their lovers.

"Edward! Edward it's me, Bella!" He didn't stop. He didn't reply. He only continued to do whatever Arista was making him do.

Esme was fending off Emmett and Jasper as Alice was trying in vain to snap him out of it. Rosalie was backing away from Carlisle and avoiding his attacks. I knew I had to help them. But I couldn't risk hurting the guys. Granted they were vampires but in order to stop them, I'd had to kill them. And I wasn't so keen on doing that. I had to concentrate on finding the puppet master. If she wasn't in the room, then she had to be somewhere else. I ran into the main room and stood in the center. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on where she might be.

Arthur said she was a singer. So she had to be singing, or something along the lines of it, in order to have her control. So I listened carefully for anything that sounded like a hymn or a voice. I waited. Filtering out other sounds. I tried to be quick. I knew I didn't have much time.

First, I blocked out the snarls. Dripping water. Falling dust. Scattering rats. Then I found it. A faint hum. Coming from beneath me. The basement. That's where she was. I ran as fast as I could down the decaying steps to the lower levels of the house. There were several times I almost careened over the high railing but I manage to hold my own. I slowed my pace as I approached the floor. It was damp, cold, and…damp. It reminded too much of the sewers of Volterra. It looked to be as though once it were a wine cellar. Dust covered bottles stacked on racks were lined over the walls.

I kept on wandering the vast basement following the humming. I tried to be as quiet as I could. I didn't want my presence to be known. I wandered into an adjoining room. The large buckets and drains tipped off that it was a winery.

The humming was very strong in here. Each time I searched I had either followed an echo or a disturbance. But then I finally caught her. She was standing right under the foyer where the others were. I crept from behind and quickly attacked. She caught my arm and threw me against the wall but I recovered. She charged at me. She was no longer singing so I knew the trance was broken. But I still heard snarls and growls from above. More henchmen probably were brought forward. She was fast I'll admit that. Compared to me she was pretty strong. I grabbed her arms and snapped it off but she only fought harder. It was a real pain in the ass to deal with her. When she threw me, again, but this time into one of the wine silos, I managed to fill the furnace with some wine and the sparks from the fireplace above lit it. Her arm which was crawling away was about a foot from me. So I threw it in and knew I had to end this.

I grabbed her from behind and held her as best as I could. She struggled but I held on. I clamped my hands around her neck and she scratched at them. My blood singed the tips of her fingers as I tried to rip her head off. I pulled and pulled and then finally it just popped off.

A bit of a surprise but I was just glad she was dead. I threw the rest of her into the furnace and took a breather. But when I looked down, I saw this huge hole in the middle of the floor. It was dark and were no stairs at all. I threw a piece of brick in and about five minutes later there was a thump. Standing over the hole I felt a chill surge up my spine. I felt drawn. Like I needed to go down there. Well being as it may that my ancestor's essence was guiding me, I was going to take the chance that something down that hole was something I had to get to. So what did I do?

I took a step… and let myself fall.


	63. Had To Be Done

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

After I fell down probably ten stories, I landed in something refreshing…sort of. As I finished my descent, I was greeted by a splash of moldy water to my face. I waded in the pool of water trying to find my footing at the bottom. But I found something I wasn't really expecting. Trying to keep my head above water my arms flailed around in an effort to find something to help me keep afloat. I found something. And it was a flesh ridden skull.

Yes I freaked out.

I swam away but then I only ran into another skull. And another. Then an arm. Then a whole skeleton. Then a still rotting body. I was reminded way too much _Poltergeist_. After a few minutes more of swimming the corpse filled lake, I finally found solid ground and climbed out as quick as I could. In a useless effort to rid myself the memory of what just happened, I shook off the dripping muck and stench. But I knew it would be awhile till the stink would go away.

I wasn't exactly planning on landing in the corpse disposal but at least I was down here and closer to my goal. There was a dimly lit tunnel ahead of me. Without hesitation I walked forward and into the mouth of the grim opening. I took cautious steps, making sure nothing would jump out to surprise me. I kept thinking whether the others noticed I was gone yet. Were they still battling with the vampire henchmen upstairs? Were they going to come sneaking up behind me after falling into the pit of death? Was I in this alone?

There was a light shining through the other side. I quickened my pace to get out of this hole. The light was from a lone candelabra on an ancient table in the middle of a round room. The ceiling was moldy and dripping. The floors cracked and covered with remnants of human belongings. Why do I always end up in the dining room? My eyes wandered around the room but saw no door. There was only a continuous line of wall curving around. No hidden trapdoors or secret passages. Just me, myself, and a table.

"Welcome."

I was startled by this new voice. He appeared out of nowhere. Tall, lean, dark, and yes, handsome. He had long platinum hair tied back revealing a strong jaw and leonine features.

"Well," I said. "Aren't you just the Stoker cliché?"

He smirked. "I thought you of all people would know the difference between fact and fiction."

I shrugged.

"Do you know who I am?"

"All I know is that you're not the one I'm here for."

"Ah, you have your ancestor's guidance on your side."

"You could say that."

"Then let me introduce myself. It is only good manners that you know the name of the one who will end you."

"How thoughtful. My name is Kit."

"Fabian." He said with a sweeping bow.

"Sorry, I'm not in a curtsying mood."

"Are you usually this defiant?"

"Only when I want to annoy."

"I assure you that you are quite so."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well," he began, "shall we get this started?"

"Whenever you're ready."

His answer was to head butt me in the chest and send me flying into his waiting arm. "I would've expected more." He said coy.

"I'm not dead yet."

"Yet."

He was going to smash my face in but I got up before he got the chance. I ran behind him and smacked him into a wall. It didn't take him much time to rebound and scratch at my face. I didn't expect so much pain. But the stinging and harsh feel when my fingers touched the spot was excruciating. When I looked down at my hand pieces of decayed white skin was on my palm.

"That is my gift." He said.

I looked up at him.

"For most of my life, I had a very contagious disease which decayed my skin at a faster rate. Growing up it was more of a curse. No one would go near me. But after my fateful turn, I found that my illness could of use against my enemies."

He came at me again but I was able to dodge him. But as soon as I was on the other side of the wall, I was slammed again. He grasped my neck and I could feel my skin cracking under his fingers. I tried to gasp but as I took a breath I felt like dust was caking my throat. He laughed, amused that I was struggling.

I gave one powerful kick to the stomach and he flew back into the table. I struggled to my feet and felt what damage there was to my neck. It was though I was running my hands through course sand. I looked up at him and saw him dusting off the small blaze on his coat lit by the candle. He seemed unfazed by it while I staggered to stand up straight.

"So weak. You're ancestor would be ashamed."

"Shut up." I gasped.

He bored his teeth and charged towards. I caught him and flung him to the floor where I drop kicked his face. This time I didn't miss. There was an audible crack so I knew I broke something. But then his hands flew to my leg and he flipped me over. I was getting tired of this. I had no time to waste.

I got back up and made sure he would not follow suit. I hit him in the chest and pinned him against the wall. I kept kicking him so he dug deeper into the brick. He looked as though he were laughing. Like what I was doing was nothing to him. This only made me hit harder. I struck at his neck, this surprised him. I struck him, I could feel it. So I hit harder. He couldn't move he was too deep into the wall. So I kept hitting him until his head would come off. He gurgled like something was reaching out of him. I saw blood pour out of his mouth, but I knew it wasn't his. Probably his victims.

That motivated me for one final hit.

And then it was off. As quick as I could I thrust his head into the small fire but flamed it bigger. Then his body was next. When I was sure he was dead, I took a rest. My neck was hurting bad. And the other places he struck were horrible. But looking down at the floor, I saw something weird. The tiles on the floor were different in the middle. They didn't smooth together. So of course I knew automatically it was some secret way or something. I dug my fingers in the cracks and lifted the pieces off like a lid. I was relieved to see stairs.

I stepped down onto the first step and I knew that this was it. I was going to finish this, once and for all.


	64. Like No Other

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

The steps were narrow and fairly hard to navigate. I constantly feared that I would lose my footing and fall to the unknown below. I only hoped it wouldn't be another pit of bodies. It seemed as though the farther down the staircase took me, the worse the smell was. I could easily identify what it was. Death and lots of it. In the back of my mind I kept wishing that any time now Jacob would call my name and be right behind me. I feared the worst had happened to him and everyone and I could not even fathom what might've happened to them. I wondered if I should turn back and make sure everyone was alright up above. But who was I kidding? I couldn't do that. I couldn't risk them coming down here and face the same fate I was about to encounter.

I took my last step onto the flat, grimy surface of the floor and walked forward into the cavern. It looked as though I were in the underbelly of the mansion. Perhaps the very caves beneath. There was no structure what so ever. Only falling rock formations after another and long lines of cracks and roots. The moist atmosphere made it even worse to breathe in with injured throat. My footsteps were wet and squishy as I walked over its surface. Suddenly a shifting movement was heard to my left. I looked and saw nothing but I knew he was there watching me. so I spoke out to him.

"Don't be scared.,"I challenged, "I don't bite. Unlike you." The only response was my voice reverberating around the vast cavern. I waited in silence for any sign that he would attack. A footstep, dragging clothing, maybe even slight breath. The dark cave lit up only dimly as torches surrounding the area appeared.

"I was merely setting the nuance," came a voice. "Lights are essential to your eyes are they not?"

"Thanks for the courtesy." I said dryly.

He laughed at some sort hidden humor that I was not aware. I hear the sounds of steps coming towards me. Where I didn't know. The caves had covered the path of walk. "Over here." I spun around to where I heard his voice and I saw his tall stature in front of me.

To tell the truth I had expected a much older, almost decrepit, skeletal figure. But like the previous vampire, he was tall, maybe six feet over. He had dark, dark hair covering his ears and cut up to his neck. His high cheek bones and curling lips were almost like that of the former. His eyes were red, blood red.

"You are well aware of who I am as I know who you are."

I didn't speak. Despite his almost normal look, he had a frightening look to him that made filled me with fear. I showed nothing signaling that I was scared.

"You look nothing like her."

I chuckled. "Tell that to everyone else."

"Her eyes are the only thing you share. And the stubborn defiance."

"It runs in the family I suppose." I finally responded.

"I must say I am quite impressed. You managed to take care of my underlings in only a matter of minutes. I'd thought you would have never made it pass Fabian."

I shrugged. "He wasn't as tough as he thought he was."

"Because he does not have the sense of purpose like you do."

"I'm flattered."

"He fights for power and control. You fight for… your love." He chuckled.

I clenched my fist. How did he know about Jake?

"I know everything about you. I have eyes and ears everywhere child."

"Creepy stalker suits you I guess."

He grinned. "My observations have taught me that when you're nervous, you make fun. And you should be scared."

"Oh?"

"I merely want to persuade you to not take up this battle. After all, it isn't yours to fight."

"Maybe, but I'm willing to do it anyways."

"Do you not see? You cannot win. You are no match for me."

"Really?"

I took a step towards him and he, towards me. I stood me ground against his towering figure. He was intimidating compared to his minions. He looked different too. He had more color to his skin, and his eyes were a weird shade of red. Burgundy, like my hair.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" I quandered.

He smiled, bright white teeth emerged behind his lips. He bent down towards me but I stepped back. He grabbed my arms with his stone hands and held me with an iron grasp. I struggled to break free but all he did was whisper in my ear.

"Because I am a Dhampir like no other."


	65. Thank You

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

"Because I am Dhampir like no other." He said.

A Dhampir like no other. I couldn't comprehend what he had just said. My first thought was that he was lying, a sick way of intimidating me. But then I thought about it. I had noticed his peculiar skin color, a creamy sort of white color. And he would have a scent, just like the others. As Jacob would say a sickly, sweet aroma. But he had nothing of the sort. Like me, his was shielded. I didn't know what but right then I knew. Dhampir blood masks everything about a Dhampir. All the evidence said he wasn't lying. But something wasn't making sense. His eyes, the dark but not dark enough shade of red of a common vampire. His cold breath, so near to my face, I was able to jump away and ended up several feet on the other side of him. I grasped my throat, which was still aching from my previous encounter. My words came out strained and dry.

"No you-"

"I do not lie. You must've noticed by now. The similarities you and I share. The qualities that make our kind unique."

"You speak of us as if we're the best of friends." I retorted.

"Tell me, what doubts plague you about my sincerity?"

"Your eyes." I spoke. "Dhampirs don't have those eyes."

He sighed. "Ah yes, that. It always is the dead give away. No pun intended." He joked.

"Trust me buddy, you're not funny."

"It is beyond true that you and I are of the same kind. You know it and so did your ancestor. But she had no idea when she decided to fight me. That was really smart of her to make that barrier. Without, I probably would've dealt with her in minutes. I do curse my human side. But I only have the Volturi to blame for it."

My eyes widened at the mention of their name. "Yes, it was they who created me, the monster they all fear. I was just a lowly soldier, fighting for his king in the crusades. Power was what I craved. I always thought that if I were to have the most carnage on my hands, his royal highness would have the utmost respect for me. I had killed his enemies, claimed land in his name-"

"Funny, they've never mentioned your name in the history books."

"No they wouldn't have would they? Because I wasn't allowed to come back after my first year. My… illness was thought to be a sign of weakness, not a symbol of honor and courage. So they threw me out and took all my honors from me. I was so embarrassed, stripped of all my rankings, a worthless excuse of a man, so I abandoned my men and ran off like an animal. For months, I found no purpose in life. I didn't know why at first. But then it came to me. Yes I had lost power I so wished for. And the feeling of it in grasp. However, I missed the carnage."

"…well thank you for that. I was kind of, almost, not really feeling sorry for you."

"I'm not finished."

"But I already know what's coming. The Volturi thought that being you were the slaughtering machine, that you would be the perfect addition to their Dhampir Guard. But being the greedy jackass you are, you decided that you didn't want to be ordered around by a bunch of old farts. So you left and used your military experience to fashion yourself a bad ass vampire reputation. And of course the Volturi would never admit that they created such a horrible being such as yourself and in fact want nothing to do with you. So they kept their mouths shut and so did you. Anything I miss?"

He stood there, silent, his gaze like daggers piercing my body.

"Villains are so predictable."

"You are wearing my patience." He said, immensely irritated.

I didn't want to answer that. I knew I was annoying, but I love being a smart ass. "So what makes you so different? From me and my ancestor?"

He smiled menacingly. My eyes widened as I looked with disgust. I clenched my fist, digging into palm of my hand. He truly was a monster.

His teeth were stained red, with fresh blood. He drank from a human body, a person. But Dhampirs don't need blood, not like vampires. We have no cravings; it is not our nutrient for survival. Why? Why would he?

"You, you-"

"I discovered long ago, after my defection from the Volturi, that blood, human blood, increases everything about our abilities. The feeling is amazing. Like an enormous flow of strength goes through the body. I felt it, the power coursing through my veins."

"How could you do such a thing? Taking an innocent life? And all for… you're greedy, selfish-"

"You do not understand me! All my life I wanted to be the best, the most feared. Look at them! They're vampire kind! You're friends! The Royal Family! We have more power than they could ever imagine, young girl. They fear us. They fear me!"

"I don't want to be feared! I don't want power. I don't care for it. All I care about is being able to protect the people I care about. No matter what. All the power in the world couldn't change it. But most of all I don't want to be like you. You and I are nothing alike."

"Why? Why do you do it for them? They only hold you back!"

"From the guy who had no family!" I coughed. I held my chest to stop the heaving that was aching at my chest.

"I didn't need them. They didn't want me. When they knew of my disease, they tossed me away."

"But that's you! Not me! My friends, my family… my love is what makes my life _worth_ living."

He sighed. "So young. You have not experienced what is worthwhile."

"Are we going to do anything besides talk now?!" I asked.

"So anxious to die."

"No, I just want to see your smug little face after I beat you."

I didn't' even see him coming when he charged me. He was so fast, almost invisible to the naked eye. I felt his breathe behind my shoulder. I turned to face him but he was gone. Then there was a wisp on my left, then my right. Wind gusted all around me, like I was in the middle of a tornado. So like in all the movies, I stuck my foot out hoping to trip him but instead my leg was nearly snapped off as he flipped me over.

I landed on my back on the hard floor and the heel of his foot came down on my chest. I coughed and a sliver of blood ran down my cheek. The warmth of it was relaxing but did not matter for the situation. I coughed another strained cough and more blood poured from my mouth. He laughed. What is it with these freaky guys? They laugh at everything sadistic.

I got up as quick as possible and flung him off me. But he landed right on his feet again. I hated that he had more power than me, that he clearly outwitted and outmatched me. And hell, I wasn't even a minute in.

I wiped the blood off with the back of my sleeve and tried to catch my breathe and control my chest as it wheezed. He knew I was in bad shape and sure enough he used it to his advantage. He ran in zig-zags, trying to distract me. I tried hard to follow his movements, so he would not escape my sight. I ran at him hoping that our paths would lead me to him and I would be able to crash into him or something. And that's what happened. We collided but the outcome was not what I wanted. I bounced off him as if I were a ball and crashed into the side of the cave. His body was harder than a typical vampire. It was rougher and like raw granite. He lifted me up and faced me towards him.

"You now see that you are no match."

"Shut up." I kicked at him and was able to fling him back to the other side. He grunted showing he was in pain. Which was a relief. At least I knew I could hurt him.

He ran at him again and caught him before he could get me. It was kind of like a wrestling match, to see who could flip the other first. I planted myself on the ground so he would not get the best of me. I clenched my teeth in frustration as I was noticing he was gaining the upper hand. I kicked at him again but he dodged and instead kicked me. I fell face forward and his knee jabbed into my face. From my nose came a river of blood that burned against the rocky floor but not his immune hands.

He grabbed my hair and threw me again away from him. I smashed against the hard surface and felt a sharp, jagged edge pierce my back. I fell back onto the ground, but he caught me and launched up into the air.

I flew up into the ceiling of the cave. I descended back down and my stomach was met by his fist. I fell from his grasp and landed on the floor. As I heard my ribs shattering in me, another sound pierced through the caves. A deafening crack. Small rocks and dust rained down from above. The ceiling. A huge crack was lengthening before my very eyes. The fragments were increasing in size as the seconds ticked on.

Then I saw it. My glimmer of hope. A ray of sunshine shined through the tiniest of holes. It must've been morning outside. My luck had saved me. Ferdinand was more powerful than me, but he and I still had to have shared the same weakness of our kind. There must've been a reason why he never came out to look for me himself. Because of the danger than sunlight would impose.

This was my only chance of killing him. I had to widen the crack and let the sunlight in and I had to also make sure he'd stay in the path of light. But how? I got up, knowing full well that he would strike me down. The blood streaming down my face. My aching bones. My sore muscles. I knew that I was not going live. Who would? If I were human, fully human, I would've died already. I was lucky to have survived this long. But I guess in order to win and defeat him, I'd die trying. He did come at me, but I caught his hand as he came for my neck again. I held firmly, I wasn't gong to let him go. He struggled but I held tighter. I did what I could only think was best.

With what little strength I had left, I grabbed his leg and lifted him above me and hurled him at the already falling ceiling. He collided with the cave and more debris dropped down. The crack widened considerably. He came back down and I caught him only to hurl him back up. His face was bloodied only a bit.

He hit the ceiling for what I was hoping was the last time and finally huge chunk fell along with Ferdinand. As he landed on the floor, the boulder crashed onto him, and shattered upon impact. He groaned in agony and I saw he was trying to get up. But his pain was only the beginning. The yellow light streamed down onto him as I backed away. My greatest enemy about to be finished off by my other greatest enemy.

When I saw him, still in one piece, struggling to get up, I panicked that it would not work. Was I now going to die with him still breathing? He stood up, his legs wobbly and looked at me, with pure hate and I backed away, farther.

Then my sign of a victory. From his clothes rose streams of smoke. He looked down and attempted to pat down on the impending flames but it was no use it was already spreading. The black, charred pieces of his demise expanded over him. He screamed in pain and tried to wander away but he was too weak to walk. He collapsed onto the ground again as the flames became stronger. He let out a horrid scream as the flames engulfed him.

I had to keep looking to make sure he was finished, to know he was dead. And like an explosion, the flame erupted into a huge blaze. My knees already weak, I fell to the ground but kept my eyes on the flame. Debris of charred remnants floated towards me as the large crevice allowed the wind in. It felt so wonderful against my face. Like a breath of fresh air. I staggered to get up, to walk over to the center. I edged toward the beam of gold but kept my distance.

He didn't get up. He just laid there, his charred body under the stream of dawn. It was over. He was dead. Everyone was saved. I couldn't have asked for more. I felt like I needed to sit down, I could stand no longer. I fell to my knees and laid on my back. My arms spread across the floor as I struggled to breath. It was so painful. Like my ribs were stabbing through my lungs every time I took a breath. I was dying. I knew I was. But at least I had finished what I had to do. I had killed him. Everyone would live.

I thought of Jacob. He'll be heartbroken, I said to myself. I felt overwhelmingly guilty that I had promised to marry him. Not that I wouldn't have loved to. But now here I was, lying on my back and slowly dying. I don't want him to be unhappy I kept thinking. Not Jacob. Not him. And everyone. Embry, Quill, Paul. And Bevy oh Bevy. Sonny, Caleb, Cole, Penn...

"I'm…I… am sor-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. My world was darkening. Like when my powers first came to me. My breaths became shorter, my body felt numb, like it wasn't even my body anymore. I was drifting away. I closed my eyes and accepted what was coming. I breathed in one last time. And uttered

"Bye…"

* * *

So this was death? It wasn't exactly what I had imagined. It looked just like a forest. Wait a second. This place looked familiar. The cold, dark sky. The scattered leaves. The dead trees. This was just like the woods outside the chapel. But it couldn't be…could it?

"Hello Kit." Came a serene, soft voice from my side. I looked and there standing right before me… I couldn't believe it. Her wavy, raven locks, her red lips and snow white skin. It couldn't be her. She was dead. Wasn't she?

"Wha- you can't- you are?"

"Yes." she smiled. "You know who I am, do you not?"

"He- Helena?"

She chuckled and nodded.

"You are not dead, technically."

"…explain please."

"Vampires don't die as you already know."

"Yeah."

"Well as half vampires, neither do we."

"… are you saying…we're ghosts? Heh."

"What?"

"I should've guessed as much. I'm a half-breed, my best friend's a vampire, and my boyfriend is a werewolf. Now I'm a ghost. Figures."

Her smile grew wider, and the very sight of it warmed me. I didn't even notice that I looked as though nothing happened. I wasn't bloodied or aching.

"And you wouldn't be, would you?"

"You can read-"

"Sort of, nothing is hidden on the parallel plane."

"Well… so I'm not really here?"

"Yes I suppose."

"So why are we here?"

"We go to the place where we are most needed."

"Needed?"

"Where our love goes."

I thought about it for a minute. This was obviously the woods surrounding the Sanctuary. "You're here to be with them." I realized. "The Sanctuary."

She nodded. "Yes. They are my family, after all. I keep my eyes on them, to make sure they are safe."

"That's really noble." To meet such an admirable person at a time like this was heart warming. "So you'll never be able to move on? Go to heaven?"

"This is my heaven. To be able to see the people I love is my reason for staying on this earth."

"Wait!" the realization popped into my mind. Without any thought at all. "If you're here, then my mom... my mom. She's still with us. She's probably still with everyone back home!" I was so relieved. In some weird way, odd and ever so untrue, my mom was still with us.

"Yes. You must be so happy."

"I am. At least, now that I'm dead, it's one consolation. To be with my mom."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dead. I had to leave them behind. All of them. Jacob. I can't believe that I left him. But it's not like I could control it. I died."

"Well this is quite funny."

"What?"

"Your lover. The wolf."

"Jacob." I said.

"You and Jacob. The law of the werewolf. This imprinting."

"Yeah."

"That is why you cannot be taken."

"What?"

"His love for you, your bond, you cannot be separated. You have the choice to live… or die."

"… I… have a choice?"

"Yes."

"I can choose to be with Jacob and stay with everyone. But-" My mom. I loved her so much. Could I stand to be without her? I had survived before. But it nearly killed me when she died. And now that I heard she was sort of alive, I wanted to be with her. But then Jacob. Jacob. I don't want to be without him either. He's my love, my true love.

"Kit? You must decide."

Jacob or my mom. To me, the decision was very clear. "I know the right decision. It is what my mom would want me to do. To look after my brothers, be with Bevy and the kids, be with Embry and my friends, and what the hell, even Paul. But most of all to be with Jacob. To just be happy. I want to go back. And be with them. But at least I go back knowing my mom is still with us."

She smiled again and walked over to me. She wrapped her slender arms around me and whispered in my ear. I hugged her back as tight. "You're mother would be so proud."

"Thank you so much. For helping me."

"No. Thank _you_. For saving them."

"You're welcome."

"I'll look after you as well. As I know your mother will. Go in peace."


	66. Not the End

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

_**Through the eyes of Bella...**_

There was a big, gaping hole in the middle of the field. We had heard an enormous crash but had no idea what it was. We ran outside to see what had happened after we had won the fight. It was long and tedious and not to mention hard, but we won. Looking down through the large gape we saw at the very bottom, a charred body. All of us knew who it was. It was Ferdinand and he was dead. Kit had won, she had defeated him. But where was she? Our eyes scanned the floor of the cavern for any sign of her. It was Jacob who spotted her body. "Kit!" he yelled as he jumped down into the crevice.

We followed suit and leaped in right after him. It was a sharp drop, and the cave was musty and moist. Jacob was only a few feet away from the enemy's corpse, hunched over and screaming

"Kit! Kit wake up! Can you hear me?!"

In his arms was Kat's lifeless body, limp and battered. Dried blood lined her mouth and nose. Her red hair was still sticky from fresh remnants of the battle. She looked so peaceful in her solemn state. Her eyes closed and her mouth parted only slightly. My best friend, my good friend, my beloved friend, was dead. I could hardly believe it.

"No she can't be dead." I heard Embry whisper. "She can't-". He marched off, away from us and hid his face in the darkness. We heard as he stifled his tears, to hide his obvious hurt. I knew that she and Embry were close, just as she and I were. She was so strong and so full of life. I couldn't even imagine her demise nor did I ever want to. But here she was, in Jacob's arms. Jacob, oh poor Jacob. My heart ached for him more than anything. His weeping was unbearable as he cried for his lost love.

"Kit… please wake up. You promised me remember? You promised me… that we would live our entire life together. You can't leave me, not like this."

He held her close to his face. His biceps wrapped tightly around her. I wanted nothing more than to cry for my lost friend. But it was no use. I never really did get used to the loss of my tears. And now when I needed it most, it was heart wrenching. I walked over to Jacob, who was shaking from his endless tears. I came from behind him and folded my arms around his neck. He was startled by the jester at first but soon embraced it. His tears cleaned away some of the black crust that was her blood.

"No Kitty." I whispered her old nickname. The first name I came to know her by. The name that I grew to love after so many years. _Goodbye my friend._

* * *

**_Though the eyes of Jacob..._**

So this is what you get for opening you heart. To love someone with every inch of your soul. Her death, to hold her lifeless corpse, to never lay eyes on her bright smile. I looked down at her beautiful, calm face. To think that it was only ten years ago that I despised this girl. My imprint. The woman I have to come to love. I thought back on how I was such a fool to have denied my feeling for so long. To have wasted all those months. To have not held her, kissed, told her I loved her. It pained my heart. And I now I would never see her again.

I squeezed her tighter, never wanting to let go. Bella's armed wrapped firmly around me, she too felt my pain. Embry was taking it just as hard. He cried quietly in the distance while everyone else mourned in silence. I clenched her tighter. And then I heard a sigh. I thought it was one of the others but it was so near. Then I felt the earth move, no not the earth, but something beneath me.

"You're crushing me." came a muffled voice.

At first I was startled by the sudden voice. It wasn't from behind me or to my side. I looked down and saw those grey eyes staring back at me. Her smil was weak but visible and I felt the edges of my mouth stretch ear to ear.

"Can you let me go now?" she teased.

"Kit!" I yelled as I hugged her tighter, filled with joy.

"Jacob, please I can't breathe."

"Kit!" shrieked Bella as everyone gathered around us.

"Thank goodness you're alive." I whispered, relieved more than anything.

Embry squat down beside me and hugged us.

"Don't do that to me Kit-Kat." He said sniffing.

"Em? Were you crying?"

"Yeah I was crying! I thought you were dead idiot!"

"Sorry." she apologized with a smile. Kit sat up and positioned herself to stand, slowly rising to her feet as I held on to her waist.

"But how?" questioned Carlisle.

I didn't care how or what reason was behind it. All that matter was that Kit was alive and in front of me.

"Well me being alive, I guess is all thanks to Jake."

"Me?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah you. Well you and the whole imprinting thing."

"Explain please?" asked Quil.

"I was... like a ghost."

Well that was an eyebrow raise moment.

"All right keep your minds open. Helena explained everything."

"Helena?" said Sam.

"As in you're great, great, great, great, great, grandmother?" asked Paul.

She sighed. "She's not that old Paul. Vampires can't die as you already now. So technically, Dhampirs don't die either. We merely end up on some spiritual plane. We live as invisible beings of sorts. Anyways she told me that because I was Jake's imprint, I couldn't be taken away. I had the choice to live or die."

"Wow." Cooed Embry.

"Yeah, damn lucky." exclaimed Paul.

"That's for sure."

"So thanks to you Mr. Black, I'm alive." Kit clasped my hand and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Pfft, you could have at least wiped the crust off." I joked.

She shoved me back and cursed at me as the others looked on happy and relieved. I strode back to her and let her embrace me as I did her. We held each other close. This was a sign for both of us, our love had saved her.

* * *

I was more than happy to be going home, to see everyone and be with them again. I had estimated it had been a month since I had left for Romania. Funny, it seemed so short to me. I waited anxiously to get off the plane as it settled on the tarmac. I couldn't wait to see my three brothers and tell them about my adventure. Well Sonny at least. I wouldn't want Penn waking up with nightmares. No doubt Caleb was gaming somewhere at the terminal while Bevy was fussing over the twins. I couldn't wait to be home. Before we made our departure back, we stopped by the Sanctuary for one last time. Johannes and Arthur greeted us warmly as did everyone else.

"Well done young girl." He said. His warm smile and bright blue eyes shining.

"I couldn't have done it without Helena."

He chuckled. "That's just like her to stick around."

My eyes widened.

"You kn-?"

"Yes. But don't tell the children. They had a hard enough time letting her go."

I nodded understanding how painful their lost must have been. I thought back to my mother's death and felt the exact same way. But after learning from Helena that my mother was still alive and waiting for me back home, that just lifted my spirits completely.

"Thank you so much Arthur, for everything."

"On the contrary we should be thanking you."

I chuckled. "Please don't go into all the mushy details, I've kind of had enough for the day."

"Understandable, I suppose. I assume you will be going back home now?"

"Yes."

"You will be missed greatly."

"I'll miss you all too." I reached over and wrapped my arms around his frail frame. I felt his cold embrace as he reciprocated the gesture.

"May this not be the last time we meet."

"Ditto."

It damn near broke my heart to leave them. Even though I had known them for only a short period of time, they became family to me. I was going to miss them, without a doubt. Maybe I'll come back one day or maybe, they'll come to me. As soon as the doors opened before me, I ran out into the terminal to search for my waiting family. Jacob was not far behind along with the others. I saw Sonny's bright blond hair and baby Cole in his arms as Penn rushed towards me and I him. He jumped up into my arms and I lifted him and swung him around.

"Kat you're home!" he proclaimed.

"Missed me?"

"You bet!"

"Kitto!"

"Sonny!" I yelled as we hugged, Cole sandwiched between us. I attacked him with kisses all over as he cooed in excitement. The twins ran up to me and locked around my legs as their mother and older brother trailed behind.

"You guys get off." I teased at the twins. Julie let go and ran off behind me to greet her Paul.

"Kit." Came Bevy's calm, sweet voice. She came up and bear hugged me with every inch of her might. "You're alright! We've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." As soon as she was done strangling me, she cupped my face in her hands. She pivoted it from side to side, up and down, her nursing was coming in handy. After my impromptu check-up, she picked up my things and motioned for me to follow her.

"Come on let's get you home." I was almost out the terminal door when I remembered. "Uh wait a minute Bevy, I got to say something to my friends."

"Alright." She said with a peck on my cheek. I ran back inside and up to Is and the Cullens. They were waiting for Emmett who was bringing the car around.

"Is, you guys, I just wanted to thank you all for your help."

"It was nothing." she said placid.

"No I mean it, thank you."

Her eyes opened wide with a small hint of surprise. "You're welcome Kit." Is said. She grasped my hand and I took hers as we hugged. We released each other and I asked

"So what happens now? You guys sticking around for awhile?"

She hesitated, looking back at her family for any sign of an answer. She turned back. "Yeah for now at least."

"You better get used to me visiting often."

"We'd be happy to have you." Reassured Esme.

"Yeah just peachy." came Rose.

I rolled my eyes, exasperated with her snippy remarks. "Whatever Rosalie." I mouthed.

"So we'll see you around?" asked Alice hopefully.

"Yeah definitely." I sealed our short goodbye with a great big hug. We then parted ways, Is to her luxurious home and me back to my home sweet home.

* * *

My bed felt so foreign to me as I fell backwards. The same stucco ceiling was just the same. It was so comfy to be in my room again. To be home. It was the greatest feeling in the world. I buried my face into my comforter and inhaled the same old scent I had forgotten. Then came a knock. Not at my door but at my window. I looked up and saw none other then Jacob looking back at me. I got up and let the window open wide as he climbed in.

"We have a door you know?"

"I know but this seemed more romantic you might say."

"Romantic for what?"

"Kit don't tell me you forgot already?"

"What?"

"God you did!"

I didn't answer, still confused.

"Maybe this will help jog your memory."

He reached behind him into his back pocket for the surprise he had for me. His hand came back in front of me and my eyes widened. In his hand was a small stained white ring. Centered on the beautiful band was a huge, square gem, surrounded by crystals. All this on a white gold chain.

"Jacob? How much did you spend on this?"

"Not much. This is an heirloom. Passed down from several generations."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Was this you mom's?"

"Billy would never let that out of his sight. This ring is more of the Quileute than the Black family. You like it?"

"It's gorgeous." I said examining the ring.

"Well?"

"Of course I love it!" I said compounding my words with a kiss.

He chuckled. "So now you remember?"

"Yes."

"You promised, right after college."

"I know."

"Will you keep to it?"

"Jake, I nearly died. When I thought I would never see you again, that we'd never be together again, that was the most horrid time of my life. And then I was given this second chance. A chance to live with you and be with you. Do you think I'd give that up, after everything we've been through?"

He held me tighter and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Kit, to hear you say those words took all my worries away. I promise to love you forever."

We smiled at each other as our lips met again for another, long kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. I didn't want to be in any other place. This sure was one hell of a year but I still have many years to look forward to. So I wouldn't call this the end or even the beginning. This is just _my_ life.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Well Guys, that's it. The End of **_Fighting What Is Fate._** It has been a great time writing for all of you. Thanks so much for the support and reviews. You're all the greatest. Be sure to look out for the sequel which is due out next month. I think that after several months of writing, I'm going to take another little break. Anyways the sequel will be titled **_The Path You Choose_** and it will chronicle Kit and Jacob's love five years later, a mere months before their impending wedding! And many other challenges along the way.

Again thanks so much for reading every chapter of FWIF. Hope you all love the sequel just as much. You're the best readers!

-Nadine


End file.
